Luna Nueva
by Akire-Kira
Summary: Notaba sus manos gélidas agarrando mi rostro con una delicadeza estremecedora, oía el sonido aterciopelado de su voz susurrar y comprendía lo que sus palabras significaban. Sabía todo eso, pero no por qué. No sabía por qué expresaba su amor por mí si estaba despidiéndose. No sabía por qué era tan amable si pretendía que lo odiara. No sabía que alguien podía ser tan cruel.
1. Locura personificada

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con parejas relativamente indefinidas, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward, Jacob y Paul (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... diferentes a los originales. Habrá más contacto entre los relacionados románticamente que serían Edward y Bella. Quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer:**

Todos los derechos de la obra original en la que está basado este fanfic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Las pesadillas. Era normal para mí tenerlas durante las noches. Acosándome, sorprendiéndome, asustándome; a esas alturas, me provocaron cada sentimiento y sensación existente.

Pero, en esa ocasión, era diferente. Sin un bosque espeso y oscuro rodeándome, sin la permanente sensación de estar siendo perseguido por la viva personificación del mal, la crueldad y la avaricia y, tratándose de una de las pocas cosas que me brindaban consuelo, un lobo de grandes proporciones; con su pelaje albino brillante y examinantes ojos ambarinos. Él representaba a un ángel divino, mi dedicado protector, al cual, sin embargo, nunca lograba alcanzar; se desvanecía con prontitud tras asegurarse que mi integridad no corría peligro, comenzaba a pensar que su enigmática presencia se iría para siempre.

Escuché una risa y, aturdido por la divagación de mis alusiones, levanté la vista, topándome con la irreal imagen de mi reflejo. Fijándome directamente en sus ojos, reparé de nuevo en la enorme diferencia entre nosotros.

Sería sencillo decir que la diferencia era una, pero, dejando de lado el evidente e intenso color carmín bañando sus pupilas, no era de esa manera.

Me abracé a mí mismo, de pronto teniendo un escalofrío a pesar de postrarme bajo un deslumbrante rayo de sol, y caminé. Él se mantuvo a un lado mío, avanzando a la misma velocidad, distanciándonos por más de un metro.

Le miré, sin despegar la vista de su aspecto ni por un segundo. Su expresión desatenta, libre de preocupación alguna, contrastaba a la perfección con como imaginé se verían las facciones de mi rostro; interrogantes, carentes de tranquilidad.

Incrédulo, repasé su postura: derecha y firme, constantemente ligera, como si el efectuar esos movimientos garbosos y suaves siempre hubiera sido natural en él. En mí. Sus labios estaban curvados, apenas notándose el gesto a propósito disimulado, las pupilas le brillaban acentuadamente y, mezclado con el tinte excepcional que coloreaban estas, le hacían ver atrayente, bello… ese no era yo.

También su vestimenta desentonó con la mía. La piel de sus brazos, que destellaría tanto como la de su rostro y manos, se cubría con el que aparentaba ser un frio suéter de tela delgada y gris que, a pesar de lo sencilla, combinaba con lo demás, una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla desaliñados y botines verde olivo. Yo, sin avergonzarme por ello y tampoco comparándome con mi inverosímil reflejo, tenía colocados unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa ancha, cualquiera.

Las disimilitudes no acabaron allí, pero olvidé todo cuando quedamos de frente. Sus ojos se dirigieron sin reparo los míos y temblé otra vez. Eran tan… inhumanos, secos de emoción, se me hacían ajenos pese a que, de cierta manera, me pertenecerían; al llegar la completa convicción. Sonrió, unos nacarados colmillos se asomaron por la abertura de sus labios; su gesto me recordó a James, malévolamente encantador.

¿Así sería? ¿Una ejemplificación del sadismo como el hombre que más pavor me provocaba, quien casi me vuelve un ser egoísta a base de extorsión?

Después de eliminar la conmoción, me percaté de que me dejaron solo.

Me tumbé en el pasto, juntando las piernas a mi pecho para esconder el rostro entre mis rodillas.

Al ser un sueño, mi estado de ánimo, apesadumbrado, cambió la felicidad del cielo por la misma emoción de tristeza. Empezó a llover y, petrificado con la perspectiva de transfigurarme en un demonio, me dejé empapar. El tiritar no tardó en aparecer y aumentó con las raudas y estrepitosas ráfagas de viento golpeándome sin amainar.

Medité la situación sin real cuidado y concluí que nada podría sucederme en ese entorno ficticio.

Alcé el rostro al firmamento, tomé una prolongada bocanada de aire, me recosté de lado en el suelo; el cabello mojado me obstruyó la visión casi en su totalidad. Suspiré, notando una silueta lejana y blanquecina acercarse. Disfruté enormemente de una suave caricia en mi mejilla, escuchando:

- Feliz cumpleaños – la voz llenó mis oídos de un eco agradable. Me aferré con ahínco a esa frase, más por la carga de inmensa afectuosidad que poseía que por su significado.

Pero el tiempo de despertar me haló con una energía inusual y frenética, atajando el recuerdo de ese timbre tan dulce y amado de golpe, dejándome una sensación plenamente amarga, desagradable, arañándome la garganta.

Ahora, confundido y adormilado, aprisioné la almohada entre mis brazos, buscando algún tipo de refugio confortable para volver a dormir. La alarma del despertador sonó, afligiendo mis oídos sin piedad. Arrogué el cojín, enfadado por el terrible recibimiento a un nuevo día, a donde sabía estaba el aparato. Parecía que las baterías se salieron de su lugar ya que se calló de pronto.

Me espabilé entre las sabanas, no queriendo quitarme estas de encima, y me di cuenta del pequeño montón de paquetes envueltos en papeles de distintas tonalidades cada uno a los pies de mi cama. Con dificultad adiviné una tarjeta blanca unida a la parte superior de una de las cajas, la más chica de hecho; las mañanas nubladas no eran prácticas para tener un momento de lectura. Alcancé ese objeto y la dedicatoria me indicó de qué se trataba todo. Decía:

_Feliz cumpleaños, Jacob. Lamento no poder estar contigo, pero disfruta la ocasión de todas maneras. Ben._

- Por favor, dime que no es cierto…– murmuré en un ruego desalentado. Volteé el rostro para divisar el calendario y, ciertamente, marcaba 13 de Septiembre – Fantástico – mascullé.

Con la intención de ignorar todo durante un impreciso periodo, descartando el hecho de la evidente presencia de los obsequios, dediqué los primeros minutos del amanecer a abrirlos. Eran cuatro.

El esposo de Rebecca, como siempre explicó, no era bueno eligiendo un presente y por eso decidía dar dinero en efectivo para que el beneficiado, ese día yo, lo gastara o hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Y, bueno, con lo que me propuse al empezar el ciclo escolar, me era de ayuda el efectivo. Rebecca, por el contrario, se esmeraba en demostrar su afecto y me vi gratamente conmovido con lo que me dio; nada extravagante ni costoso, un libro, _El Relato Inacabable_. No cualquier ejemplar, sino el que nuestra madre tuvo alguna vez, casi una década atrás. Apenas lo ojeé cuando un conocido y repudiado dolor punzante apareció en mi pecho, oprimiéndome los pulmones. Nueve años no bastaban para eliminar las memorias que contenían a Sara en ellas y menos para llevarse consigo la añoranza.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, sin tener forma de evitarlo, rememoré que me causaba pánico de esa fecha… sacudí la cabeza, como si eso me librara de mi propia conciencia y bajé a preparar el desayuno de mi padre. Tal como se hace normalmente, ese día tenía permitido hacer lo que quisiese, sin peligro de un obtener un regaño. Billy se comportó lo menos estricto que logró ser y me felicitó. Internamente, me preparé para más y más de esos momentos.

Con la mochila al hombro y una chaqueta ya puesta, salí de casa, en dirección a mi auto. Lo reparé por fin luego de más de seis meses en los que poco me preocupó tenerlo en funcionamiento o no. Edward, James, Paul, la hospitalización, el retomo de deberes y demás factores fueron el impedimento constante.

Sabiendo que contaba con tiempo de sobra, conduje falto prisa. Sin rebasar los sesenta por hora.

¿Qué esperar de Mike y Jessica ese día? El ánimo de ambos era muy voluble al atravesar la etapa posterior al término de su fugaz relación. Además, Jessica se enteró, por medio de alguien que seguramente disfruta con causarme problemas y producirme estrés en cantidades increíbles, de que Mike jamás la consideró como una posible acompañante para el baile, o siquiera novia, en primer lugar. No, ella sabía que antes de las citas y encuentros que tuvieron, Mike Newton, mi primer amigo en el instituto de Forks y el chico al que Jessica deseaba como pareja al ser de los más populares en la escuela, se declaró a mí. Aun persistía la sensación de culpa al verlo llorar y no corresponderle, pero él se empeñaba en guardar sólo un pensamiento de aquella experiencia: No lo acepté porque Edward Cullen interfería.

Entré al aparcamiento del instituto con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Alice y Edward regresaban justamente para alcanzar a estar en la fecha de mi cumpleaños; habían salido de caza a un lugar realmente lejano de los bosques de Forks y la Push hacía media semana. Alice, con su perpetuo entusiasmo y vivacidad, terminaría sorprendiéndome; lo tenía en claro, pero Edward… él requería una respuesta. Sólo una y no era posible que yo estuviese más poco decidido.

Evité mirar alrededor mientras salía del automóvil. Las miradas inquisitivas del _público_ se centraron en Edward quien, nada más al conectar por pocos, hasta escasos, segundos sus ojos acaramelados con los míos, comenzó a caminar a donde yo le esperaba sin perderme alguno de sus movimientos; huía del sofoco que me causaría una de esas profundas inspecciones por parte de mis compañeros porque, como no, les era en demasía interesante vernos.

Edward siempre se mantuvo alejado de la gente en general antes de mi intromisión en su vida; el tiempo cambió, lo cambió a él y a mí de distinta manera. Rompimos varias normas en nuestro deseo de estar juntos y aun no lo lográbamos por completo; enfrentamos situaciones que un adolescente de mi edad no debería ni poder imaginar y, posterior a eso, continuábamos causando intriga a las personas que nos rodeaban, más las que no conocían nada más allá de que, ante la incredulidad de muchos, éramos pareja.

Vi como fruncía ligeramente el ceño y, para despejar esa repentina molestia, concentraba su atención en mí.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no noto el cambio ahora que tienes diecisiete.

- Han sido cuatro días, Edward – señalé.

- No, me refiero a cuando te conocí. Acababas de cumplir dieciséis – me estremecí bajo el toque de su mano sobre mi mejilla y quedé prendado del tono de su voz, imposibilitado de pensar en rehusarme a que me estrechara contra su cuerpo, abrazándome de la cintura – Un año – susurró. Su aliento dulce me rozó los labios antes que los suyos.

- Ahora ya no eres tan mayor para mí. Billy dejará de molestarse con eso – se rió con diversión ante la verdad que le ocultábamos a mi padre.

- Aparentemente – me recordó.

- Pues, aparentemente, sólo me llevas un año.

Divisé la figura de Alice acercándose y también el gesto emocionado curvando sus labios y haciendo brillar sus ojos. Edward, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros en un claro signo de querer que su hermana se fuese tan pronto como sus intenciones se cumplieran, me hizo girar para encararla.

- Acaparador – soltó Alice viendo a Edward de soslayo, él la ignoró. Alice giró su rostro de exquisitas facciones antes de decir, en algo parecido a un grito: – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jacob!

A la par de la exclamación, los dedos de Edward se crisparon en un puño sobre mi clavícula.

- … gracias, Alice – vacilé al responder. Puso en mis manos el que era su regalo, alegando que utilizara lo que había dentro llegada la noche.

- ¿En qué momento acordamos que iría a tu casa? – inquirí.

- ¡No te hagas el difícil! – bromeó – Llévalo a las siete, Edward – le ordenó sin deshacerse de su tono osado.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y tomó camino hacía el aula que le correspondía atender a primera hora. El timbre sonó. Edward parecía no tener intención de caminar. Yo no tenía deseos de obligarlo y, con eso, desajustar la parte racional de su mente que contenía la ansiedad en una celda apartada de la superficie.

- Está entusiasmada con la idea de una fiesta – comentó, insinuando la actitud de Alice.

- Sí… ¿te sucede algo?

- Estoy… expectante – admitió. Su semblante se llenó de esperanza y ésta, raramente, se combinaba con recelo – Quiero tanto que me contestes con un sí que es difícil mantenerme tranquilo.

- Me pones más nervioso diciéndolo. Suena a una propuesta de matrimonio.

Utilizando las ventajas de su naturaleza, se movió sin que lo pudiera detectar. Alcanzó la altura de mi rostro encorvándose, como siempre al dedicarme un beso. Una de sus manos se ocupó de tocar mi cuello con la yema de los dedos, mientras la otra se enredaba en mi muñeca, deslizándose pausadamente hacia abajo. No obstante, quitándome la sensibilidad que me permitía disfrutar el contacto de las pieles al descubierto, en un santiamén el aire se atoró en mi garganta; el sentimiento en sus ojos me era demasiado potente. Estrujaba mi corazón, cortando el tránsito de la sangre en mis venas y produciendo un cosquilleo irresistible en mis extremidades. Las rodillas me temblaban en cuanto habló:

- ¿Qué harías de ser así: que lo que te estuviese pidiendo fuera que contraigas nupcias conmigo?

Apreté la tela de su chaqueta en un intento de sostenerme y los dedos rozándome la muñeca, delineando continuamente mis venas, se mudaron a un costado de mi pómulo. Me apresuré a apartar la mirada, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Agradecí ser la única persona que tenía una mente impenetrable para la extraordinaria capacidad de la habilidad de Edward – leer el pensamiento – porque en ese instante mis cavilaciones chocaban, enfrentándose con el fin de obtener una entera razón, pero terminaban confundidas, contrariadas, y compartían el sentimiento conmigo.

- Diría… – comencé, sin tranquilizarme.

- Jake – ronroneó suplicante.

- No discutamos por esto… no hoy, por favor – solicité. Una propuesta de casamiento, pensé, equivalía a una unión tan fuerte como la que se formaría si me convirtiera a su raza. Edward aprovechaba ese encubrimiento para reafirmar su seguridad de quererme eternamente… repetí la última palabra mil veces en mi mente, ¿Cómo conseguía él tenerlo en claro?

- No quiero que lo hagamos, pero te pones tan poco flexible con el tema que pienso que siquiera planteártelo es imposible.

- Lo he pensado… mucho, lo juro.

- ¡Por favor, Jacob! – replicó. Eran susurros cargados de desespero – Rehúyes de esto siempre, no me das la oportunidad de imaginarme contigo, sin impedimentos ni problemas. Eso quiero, no retenerte, sino amarte de cada manera posible, demostrarte mis sentimientos de una manera que haga que lo sientas con tu cuerpo, que percibas cuan enérgicas son las sensaciones que me provocas.

Te confesé eso antes, cuando te llevé a _nuestro_ prado. Ese mismo día, dije no conocer los límites de mi acercamiento, revelé cuán grande es el hambre y que eso no es comparable con lo mucho que me aterra dañarte, ser yo quien te lastime. Pero en ese entonces no tuve en cuenta la otra posibilidad, la que te mostré en el hospital… después de que _él _hiciera lo que hizo.

Aprendí que no importa cuánto te cuide, ningún otro vampiro tiene el mismo aprecio que yo por ti. Es un gran peligro del cual no quiero volver a experimentar las consecuencias.

Bajó un poco el cuello de mi camisa, descubriendo la zona de mi cuello donde unas marcas, que me recordaban atemorizantes memorias, se desvanecían con lentitud chocante. Excepto por un recuerdo; el momento en el que Edward ahondo en la herida, drenando el padecimiento, brindándome un extraño e inesperadamente necesitado placer. Temblé en medio de sus brazos, usando estos como un refugio, y cerré los ojos, esperando más de su voz. No llegó. Es más, creí que, por primera vez, sería él quien zanjara el tema.

Pero con alguien como Edward era apresurado sacar conclusiones.

- Estas temblando – dijo. Soltó algo más entre dientes y me llevó hacia su auto.

Encendió la calefacción y me percaté del otro causante de los temblores en mi cuerpo. El frio de la mañana. Me acomodé en la mullida superficie del asiento trasero y aguardé con nerviosismo encubierto a que dijese algo; lo que sea para lograr calmarme.

Me descubrí fascinado por su quietud. Su postura inmóvil y forzadamente serena le hacía ver como un ser de enorme belleza. Sus ojos de un reluciente ámbar miraban al frente, pero bien sabía yo estaban perdidos en una infinidad de pensamientos que iban y venían apresurados, apenas quedándose lo suficiente para ser examinados y esfumándose para dar paso a otros. Le dejaban varias cosas, posiblemente recuerdos, tal vez decisiones o hasta sensaciones. No lo supe con certeza, pero olvidé decidirlo al ver su mano extendida hacia mí y escuchar de sus labios un susurro incitante. Ven dijo.

Edward hizo que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Quería sentirme cerca, quería cerciorarse de que yo respondiera a sus caricias, que nada más con tocar los puntos sensibles de mi piel vibrase de auténtico deseo por ser él quien me estimulara. Pedía muda y desesperadamente que le amase.

- Edward… – quise llamar su atención, pero sus ojos aun anunciaban cuan intenso era el golpear y golpear de pensamientos en su mente. Lo lastimaban. Hundí mis dedos entre sus hebras broncíneas y atrapé su mejilla con mi mano libre – Edward, mírame, no pienses en nada y mírame – un gesto de dolor surcó sus facciones y sentí ese dolor con culpabilidad. Pretendía decir más, pero las palabras se atoraron en el fondo de mi garganta. En el fondo de mi atormentado y dolorido corazón.

En ese instante, nos lastimábamos mutuamente. Nada podía ser peor. Nada, excluyendo que ninguno hablase.

Edward reunió su fortaleza y enfrentó mi mirada.

Fue un dolor físico distinguir con precisión lo que le afectaba con tanto ahínco. Sentí un desgarre, en demasía parecido al dolor que las manos James provocaron al violentar mi cuerpo; encajando sus uñas, provocando cortes, haciendo emanar sangre. El ambarino color en sus pupilas dejaba de relucir conforme los segundos, rápidos y confusos, avanzaban. Y, consternándome sin alcanzar margen de control, pues no lo encontré, sentí que le perdía… su complicada mente hacía y deshacía posibles razones, las desterraba al ser absurdas, las dejaba al ser considerables y, con cada movimiento de sus cavilaciones, se acercaba a la suposición _lógica_. Y ella era, desprovista de titubeo, que no le amaba.

Estuve seguro de tiritar violentamente. La idea era aterradora. Que no me creyera era dañino…

- Jacob – dijo entonces, cuando la desesperación comenzaba a superarme. Un poco de oxígeno circuló por mis pulmones, dándome una ligera noción de concordia – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el hospital?

- Si – respondí con velocidad.

- Me refiero a todo. – señaló – Todo lo que dije y lo que dijiste. Cada frase. Cada palabra.

Divagué a esa ocasión. El rostro de Sara se apareció frente a mí en un sueño, su voz se convirtió en una hermosura inigualable y sus brazos tomaron la misma tarea que una protección infalible. Sin embargo, lo más significativo fueron sus ojos. Literalmente, me fundí con ella, su color chocolate con el mío. Ella y yo únicamente. No anhelé otro regalo, sólo quise quedarme con ella y perderme en lo que confería la muerte. Al último minuto, destruyendo la esperanza, reveló que ese sitio no está listo para recibirme, ni yo para acostumbrarme a él . Entendí perfectamente y le di la razón luego de pensarlo. Yo no deseaba morir ni ella verme hacerlo. Al despertar, los susurros de Rebecca se distorsionaron horriblemente debido a mi inmenso aturdimiento, la tortura de días antes persistió por varios más.

Y, por último, mi plática con Edward. Las expresiones y gestos, un toque helado acariciando mi piel y una voz cantora penetrando mis sentidos. Las palabras que recitó aquella ocasión resonaron con vigor en mis oídos; sonaba enteramente convencido, tal como en la ocasión verdadera.

- Cuan… cuando me propusiste ser… ser como tú – dije. Negó sutilmente, soltándose del flojo agarre de mis dedos sumergidos en su cabello.

- Después de eso, después de que Rebecca mencionó a Rachel y tuvieron que inyectarte.

- Oh, – murmuré – recuerdo sólo algunas cosas, los sedanes no me ayudaron a mantener la conciencia – fruncí los labios, la droga me dio una sensación de vértigo y desequilibrio al extremo semejante con lo que impregnaba las cortas y difusas escenas que duraban en mi memoria sobre el tiempo que James me retuvo a su lado.

- En ese caso, te contaré:

Mientras veías a la enfermera marcharse, la medicina hacía efecto sin demora. Tus parpados se cerraban, te costaba un gran esfuerzo continuar despierto. Pediste que no me fuera y sonreí por el tono de tu voz, débil y sincero. Estiraste tu mano hacia mi pómulo, sentí el calor antes de que tu piel conectara con la mía, y acariciaste suavemente ahí.

- _Me gusta tu sonrisa _– dijiste en un murmullo que escuché con nitidez.

Aproveché tu confusión, pero retuve algo en mi mente al alejarme por un segundo de ti; sólo eso soporte privarme del toque de tu mano. Pregunté que más te agradaba, rogando obtener por lo menos una respuesta concreta.

Las palabras brotaron atropelladas de tu boca, enunciaste:

- _Tus ojos, más cuando se tornan ámbar, tus labios, tu cabello… tus manos _– paraste por varios segundos, aturdido –. _Pero en realidad no es eso, lo que me encanta es tu mirada; es tan intensa, honesta, me hace estremecer. Tus besos, esa habilidad que tienes para dármelos, no dudes que me robas el aliento, no razono mientras me besas, sólo siento, sólo eso puedo hacer. Y tus manos… bueno… _– tus parpados luchaban por alcanzar a esconder en la penumbra a tus luceros – _con ellas tocas y tu música es hermosa, describes lo que experimentas tan acertadamente que las sensaciones llegan a mi… causas tanto… _

Edward habló adoptando un tono bajo. Se me aceleró el corazón y la sangre arribó a mi rostro tenuemente. En mi semi – conciencia producida por los fármacos, fui sincero. Más que nunca antes. ¿Por qué no hacerlo en ese momento; cuando él necesitaba consuelo y yo seguridad?

- ¿Qué más, mi amor, que más causo? – preguntó. Rozó sus labios contra la zona debajo de mi mandíbula. Pensé en el doloroso placer que su mordida me brindó y, de forma fugaz, creí que efectuaría esa acción de nuevo.

Apreté los puños, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada fracción de mi cuerpo. Edward me había besado en el cuello muchas veces, pero el tacto frio de su lengua fue una sensación nueva, potente, de arrollador regocijo e implacable deseo. Comprendí una de las frases que manifestó tiempo atrás: No es solo tu compañía lo que anhelo . Compartí el pensamiento. Yo necesitaba de él, de su presencia, su amor y su cuerpo. Literalmente, todo. Y tal como añoraba su integridad, quería darle la mía…

Hallé un _por qué_, pero muy enmarañado e ininteligible como para captar su real significado al momento.

La cuestión que formuló desapareció de mi mente. Esta se despejó, dándome una refrescante liberación. Dije lo siguiente tan naturalmente que supo que era franco:

- Te amo, Edward.

Su sonrisa bastó para hacerme devolver el gesto.

- También te amo, Jacob.

* * *

De ser nosotros una pareja convencional ante el ojo público, la mirada de cada persona en el aula se hubiese apartado, desinteresada e inmutable, al advertirnos entrar hasta el inicio del tercer periodo del día. No obstante, cada quien tenía una opinión distinta, y los cotilleos creados por mis compañeros no tardaban en recorrer el instituto, llegando sin contratiempo a Edward. A mi pedido, nunca me los decía.

Por lo menos la mitad de las personas que conformaban el grupo voltearon a mirar, centrándose, fallando el intento de disimular el perceptible descaro, en mi mano siendo aferrada con fuerza por la de Edward. Asimismo, Mike Newton, súbitamente cohibido, alejó la vista de Jessica Stanley y clavó su atención en mí. Edward no le atañía. Levantó su mano y la agitó en el aire, saludándome. Hice lo propio, agregando una sonrisa.

El ajetreo ante la ausencia del profesor nos facilitó el transitar medianamente desapercibidos. Aquel día, el enseñante se dedicó a dar un repaso al tema que ocasiones antes tratamos… ahogué un suspiro de puro cansancio y molestia. Su voz lenta, aburrida de sí mismo, no llamaba mi atención o hacía surgir una mínima pisca de interés. Enfoqué mis ojos en la pizarra, aparentando escuchar, y pensé.

Necesitaba saber con claridad que pasaría conmigo si es que le contestara con un si a Edward; conocer el riesgo, las dificultades que atravesaría al verme en el mismo estado que él. Fuerte, capaz y resistente… la imagen del reflejo – me reservaba asimilar que era el mío – que atacó en mis sueños regresó, tan dura y atemorizante como la primera vez. Edward pilló como apreté con demasiada fuerza el bolígrafo y mi rostro siendo dominado por el miedo. Inmediatamente, sentí su palma rozarme la cintura con cariño. Me moví hacia su toque, queriendo poder acurrucarme en su pecho y que el profesor no se diese cuenta.

* * *

Era un jueves gris, llovía. Las paredes y pisos claros me proporcionaban algo de serenidad, pero al voltear a alguna ventana y descubrir la desesperanza bañando el cielo, revoloteando las hojas y ramas de los árboles, salpicando el suelo, volviéndolo inseguro y peligroso, y cortar el firmamento con relámpagos estrepitosos, el temor regresaba. Me encogí en mi lugar, asustado y sorprendido. ¿Cómo cambió tan drásticamente el clima en unos minutos? ¿Por qué precisamente a ese estado?

Alice, posada a mi lado, asió mi mano.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jacob? – preguntó con su voz arrulladora.

- Sólo estoy… ansioso – dije. Otro retumbar. Cerré los ojos y fue para peor. James se apareció bajo mis parpados. James y su mirada. James y su sonrisa feroz. James y el día del partido de béisbol. Con relámpagos, tronidos y brisa. Como en ese momento. Por eso me alarmaba.

Alice dijo algo para Edward, pues no lo escuché, y él entrecerró los ojos, descontento.

- ¿Quisieras ir a casa? – dubitativo, negué con la cabeza.

El trueno siguiente me acordó a Emmeth; su tremenda figura detrás de mí, inspeccionando a los integrantes del aquelarre entonces desconocido, sus grandes y gélidas manos conteniendo el tamborileo de mi cuerpo, ciñéndome por la espalda y recargándome sobre su hombro. Firme y helado, pero amable y considerado.

Suspiré.

Tres sillas al frente de mi estaban vacías. Tres personas no estaban. Tres personas faltaban para sentirme completamente bien.

Jasper, Emmeth y Rosalie, debido al aspecto de edad mayor que poseían, se habían _graduado _ya de la preparatoria. Abandonando su posición en los lugares. No imaginaba a nadie más tomando derecho en las sillas desocupadas de esa mesa, nadie se les comparaba en ningún aspecto. No quería a nadie que no fuesen ellos sentándose allí.

Rosalie odiaba tenerme cerca, con la oportunidad de decidir y eligiendo la peligrosa proximidad de Edward. Sólo eso. Odiaba pensar que al final sería lo que los Cullen y que estaría condenado a vivir la eternidad que ella no deseó. Ser un vampiro, cosa que le privaba de crecer y avanzar a la culminación de una vida. Una larga y humana vida.

Jasper, en su complejidad amedrentadora, curiosamente se divertía probando los límites de la paciencia; tanto de Edward como mía, dándome arranques de furia o euforia. Sin embargo, únicamente era molesto cuando Edward era quien se enfadaba y le reñía, casi generando una discusión.

Antes de darme cuenta, o considerar prestar atención a los maestros, las clases habían concluido e inconscientemente caminaba junto a Alice en dirección al aparcamiento. Ella decía algo de una celebración, que debía llegar a tiempo, que me divertiría y no tenía permitido no asistir. Parpadeé… era una fiesta para mí, claro.

- Si, Alice, si, iré… tengo que excusarme con los Newton por no trabajar, pero lo haré.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya se los he avisado – me guiñó un ojo, pagada de sí misma.

Estuve por decirle algo más; como que no debía hurtar números telefónicos de mi agenda o que el verdadero problema no eran los señores Newton, sino su hijo, pero Edward me rozó la muñeca, llamando mi atención de inmediato.

- Isabella quiere hablar contigo – me dijo sin ademán marcando su rostro, ese que tanto conocía y que empezaba a fallar en engañarme.

Alice me frotó en hombro, alentando mis ánimos de hacer calmar la molestia de Edward, y me acerqué a este, quien se movió de mi lado, dándome un espacio que no necesitaba, recostándose en la pared más cercana. Sostuve su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Era una acción arriesgada, pensé, el contacto le hacía complicado el lidiar con la llamarada perturbadora de sentimientos que osaban fastidiarlo porque, al fusionarnos, otro de tipo de sensaciones lo enardecía y, si perdía el mando sobre su cuerpo y mente, ambos pagaríamos. De distinta manera, con distintos tipos de dolor… regresé al presente, huyendo de la posibilidad.

- Lo hemos hablado antes, Edward. Ella es mi amiga, al igual que Tyler, Ángela, Jessica, Eric o Mike.

- Y tanto como él, ella te quiere.

- Y como a él, la quiero a ella – sentencié – No puedo dejar de tenerles cariño, tanto como no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti… – una media sonrisa, satisfecha pero renuente, se apareció en sus labios. Mandó una mirada harta a la entrada de la institución y suspiró tenuemente.

- Está allá, ¿verdad? – pregunté. Asintió – Bien, ve con Alice, ahora vengo – le di un apretón a su mano y caminé al aparcamiento solo, esperando encontrarme de frente con la tímida sonrisa de Bella, pero fue con la deslumbrante luz de una cámara con lo que me encontré.

- Si preguntaba si podía hacerte una foto, me dirías que no. – se excusó Bella, guardando rápidamente el aparato en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones – Mejor actuar – completó.

- Tienes razón con eso de que no te dejaría – dije terminando de bajar las escalinatas – Pero atacarme así me pone en desventaja. Ya es demasiado para mi tener que aceptar mi derrota en las batallas campales… oh, es cierto, gané la última, así que estamos a mano.

- Si… a mano – comentó, dubitativa – Feliz cumpleaños, Jake – reafirmó la sinceridad de sus palabras con un apretado abrazo – Pero sigo siendo mayor que tú – se jactó.

- Un año, para mí no es mucha la diferencia… piénsalo, estás a un año menos que yo de convertirte en una anciana. – frunció los labios, apenas un poco molesta en comparación con la diversión que cubría sus facciones. Le seguí el juego – Vamos, Bells, no te enfades por algo así.

- No lo hago… al menos no por eso – añadió en un siseo poco discreto. Sus ojos revolotearon a donde, sabía yo, los Cullen menores estaban. Tal vez uno nos miraba de vez en cuando o tal vez la inspección era perpetua y apenas se tomaba la molestia de aparentar respirar o moverse. Edward seguramente encajaba con la descripción – ¿Por qué me odia? – jadeó aturdida por como los topacios de Edward relucían; aunque no brillaban en lo absoluto. Solo eran fríos, duros, atemorizantes y, como debían ser, inhumanos.

- Él es poco dado a entablar amistades… no te odia, tenlo por seguro. Además, al principio se comportó de igual manera conmigo.

Era verdad. El sentimiento fue mutuo. Durante un tiempo fugaz, casi inexistente en mi memoria, pero claro en la suya, nos odiamos. Superficial, escasa y estúpidamente, pero lo hicimos.

- Y ahora, es todo menos aversión – dijo Bella. Sonó desencantada, como únicamente la decepción y resignación podían oírse.

No había nadie que ignorase, a excepción de Ángela que se acostumbró sin inmutarse siquiera, la relación entre Edward y yo.

Fuimos el tema de conversación que abarcó las mentes y bocas de los alumnos – no me sorprendería que algún maestro también se hubiera interesado en el repentino ¨nuevo miembro¨ del grupo cerrado e imperturbable que construían los Cullen –. Dijeron y creyeron mucho, conociendo y aceptando poco.

De cierta forma, envidiaba su ignorancia y la falsa realidad con la que se rodeaban. ¿Cómo reaccionar si Drácula no es ficción? ¿Cómo actuar ante un amor prohibido y añorado? ¿Qué hacer si ese amor es demasiado, lo suficiente como para no querer alejarte de tu posible asesino? Es simplemente una locura. Una fantástica y emocionante locura.

- Exacto, – otorgué – pero sigues y seguirás siendo mi amiga. Siempre.

- Siempre. – sonrió – La ventaja del amigo es esa, si puede decir ¨siempre¨.

* * *

El plan era ir a mi casa para que yo terminara los deberes de ese día y partir hacia donde los Cullen. Pero cambió cuando Edward se dispuso a besarme con insistencia.

Un arranque de pasión, con su fuerza e insaciable hambre, era peligroso.

Pero era tan delicioso sentir su cuerpo próximo al mío, presionando y lamiendo mis labios, que me desentendí de lo correcto. Rodeé su cuello, atrayéndole con el deseo de que pudiera acercarse más, que no parara de tocarme ni el más mínimo de los segundos.

- Ed… Edward – suspiré. Mi quejido encendió algo en sus ojos, que refulgieron ardientes, desesperados.

Le jalé del cuello de la camisa que vestía, tanto o más ansioso que él, y uní nuestros labios otra vez. Quería percibir la textura y sabor de sus labios con tal claridad que me doliera aceptar cuán grande era mi deseo por él. Entendió mis pretensiones y presionó las puntas de sus dedos en mi cintura, enviando choques eléctricos desde esos puntos hasta mi corazón, haciéndolo latir enérgicamente.

El sofá osciló bajo nuestros movimientos y yo bajo el peso de Edward. Se incorporó, alejándose apenas un poco. Pero para mí era un espacio extenso, inmoderado. Me miró desde su altura, contemplando mí enardecido estado. Un calor conocido, llameante e idílico, comenzó a expandirse en mi interior, utilizando mis venas como vía de entrada a cada rincón de mí ser.

La calidez se apareció en mi vientre y una presión levemente dolorosa en mis caderas también. Me encogí en mi sitio, sobrecogido por el placer. No tenía experiencia alguna en lo concerniente a la sexualidad, no obstante, la sensación que estaba dominándome no era algo que pudiese considerar normal… o propio de un hombre. Dentro de mí, justo debajo de mi abdomen, algo se removía, ampliándose para acoger a Edward.

El hallazgo alteró mi respiración ya de por si irregular. ¿Qué sucedía?

Edward advirtió mi cambio de ánimo y, juntando determinación, aflojó el agarre de sus manos y las hizo puños. Con los ojos cerrados y la quijada tensa, batallaba por refrenarse. Me sentí como un idiota por empujarle al acaloramiento; él sufría intentando liquidar sus instintos, y si no alcanzaba a hacerlo a tiempo mi vida pendería del débil hilo que sería su cordura. Con la avidez cegándolo, me mataría… era simple, aparte de horroroso, definirlo así de bruscamente.

- Por favor… por favor, calma los latidos de tu corazón – imploró con la voz estrangulada.

En el máximo silencio del que fui capaz, tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Repetí lo mismo una y otra vez. Con eso, el singular movimiento en mi interior feneció.

- Edward – susurré. Me mostró sus gemas ámbar; destellaban completamente, el fuego continuaba vivo, y reparé en la energía inundándolas.

- Discúlpame… no era mi intención llegar a esto. Es solo que las palpitaciones… – dejó inconclusa la frase.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

Regresamos a nuestra posición original, uno al lado del otro, sentados en sofá de la sala. Pero ahora sin tocarnos. Giré el rostro para verle directamente.

- El latir… ese palpitar me llama, es como una suave, sugerente y exquisita melodía que, sin percatarse, me conduce a seguirla. Y siempre está repicando, a veces moderada y otras, como hace un minuto, acelerada; es en ese instante que me perturba. Retumba en mis oídos, fuerte… motiva la sed y ansío complacerme. Cada ocasión que ocurre, me veo acorralado en la impotencia porque me vuelvo a lo que soy: un sujeto egoísta, desconsiderado y, por sobre lo demás, necesitado… necesito con urgencia del alivio, y algo de lo que me templa es alejarme de la incesante canción, sin embargo me es imposible apartarme, y luego estas tú. – levantó la mirada de sus dedos tamborileando sobre la superficie del diván y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa infeliz – Tú y tu efluvio, tú y tu cuerpo, tú y tu piel cálida, tú y tus gestos, tú y tu voz… temo el día que toque el límite y todo finalice.

- … ¿pasas por eso… constantemente?

- Reconociéndolo, aquella es solo una cosa entre un centenar – confesó, anormalmente avergonzado de sus palabras. – Te las diré, todas y cada una, tienes que saberlas.

- ¿Por qué?

Atrapó la punta de mis dedos entre sus nudillos y luego se deslizó para hacer encajar nuestras palmas.

- Este podría transformarse no en un cumpleaños más, si no en el que ultime tu vida como lo es hasta estos momentos.

Sentí un pinchazo en el cuerpo… no supe identificar el lugar específico, el ensimismamiento reinaba sobre mis sentidos. Sin notarlo, me vi completando su expresión:

- Mi vida como humano.

- No puedo introducirte en esto sin saber nada de lo que pasamos…

Pasamos , repetí. Carlisle, Esme, Emmeth, Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper padecieron lo que es la conversión. Pero, dejando de lado a Rosalie y Edward; ella quien siempre mostró su descontento a mi sola existencia y él que fue quien me propuso ese compromiso, nunca escuché de boca de los Cullen una palabra referente a mí como vampiro. ¿Estaban ellos de acuerdo? ¿O siquiera enterados?

Me di cuenta de que no oí algo de lo que dijo, pero poca importancia le di al manifestar mi pedido:

- Quiero hablar con tu familia sobre esto.

* * *

La pequeña celebración, organizada por Alice, fue de lo más… normal. No encontraba otra manera de describirlo: con regalos, invitados, música de fondo. Lo que esperaría de una con, exclusivamente, humanos asistiendo.

Pero lo normal se retiró ante la mención de lo que Edward y yo, pues de alguna manera influí en la toma de esa decisión, planeábamos. Una transformación. Tres de ellos, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper, me dejaron en claro cuan horrible les era hablar de la experiencia.

Esme se volteó, musitó un forzado lo siento y abandonó la habitación. No la culpaba. Ella perdió un hijo y ese dolor emocional, tan fuerte que se sentía como si te arrancaran la piel lentamente, fue sumado a uno físico.

A Rosalie simplemente le estaba agradecido, contuvo sus férreas ganas de asesinarme, o hasta torturarme. Aunque sonase excesivo o dramático decirlo así, era la verdad.

Y Jasper… su pesar me lastimó. Me sentiría avergonzado y culpable cada vez que le viera poner aquella expresión de completo miedo y malestar. Imaginar que tuvo que atravesar para llegar a conocer a quienes formaban su familia, cada golpe, cada batalla, cada emoción, por si sola era una perspectiva terrible. Pero se decidió por colaborar.

Alice, Carlisle, Emmeth y Jasper fueron mi único apoyo después de Edward.

Enfrentaría a Carlisle al final, él era mi mayor reto. Sobradamente conocedor y complejo. Sus palabras me confundirían y acabaría tan enrevesado que no prestaría atención a Emmeth ni a Alice. Ella me arrastró por las escaleras para arribar a su habitación, cerró la puerta, me hizo tomar asiento en el borde de la cama y se estableció en el buró, con sus esbeltas piernas cruzadas colgando.

- Quieres saber lo que sucede, – dijo Alice, asegurándolo – pero te recuerdo que tú ya has pasado por eso.

- Claro que no.

- Sí, he dicho. – me corrigió de inmediato – Edward, no te molestes. – él, en el primer piso, seguramente se preparó para lo impensable – James – al nombrarlo, mi pecho se empequeñeció. O eso creí ya que mi corazón se apretujó, herido – te mordió.

- Si… – recordé el exacto momento en que mi piel se vio maltratada, la necesidad, la grandiosamente realizada mentira con la que su voz dulce me atrapó y el dolor. El fuego, la escases de oxígeno, las cuchillas afiladas cortándome, milímetro a milímetro, desde dentro, mi corazón cediendo para no sufrir, la opresión en la cabeza que me hizo gritar…

- ¿Ves? No necesitas preguntar por eso.

- Pero, ¿y luego? ¿Cómo es al despertar?

- Bueno, ha sido distinto para todos. Por ejemplo yo, inmediatamente corrí y le di alcance al jarabe que calmaría mi sed. Esos primeros meses, fui un ser terriblemente desastroso, no escuchaba nada ni a nadie, iba de un lugar a otro, sólo me retenía en mi lugar el observar y sentir… mirar las tonalidades, estudiar las formas, admirar la belleza de la noche, enamorarme de la luna y las estrellas, añorar la momentánea muerte del sol, sorprenderme con la sensación al tacto de las cosas, la brisa, las hojas de los árboles, las telas, la calidez de un cuerpo humano… – suspiró, decepcionada – Es patético intentar describir tales vistas. – frunció sus finos labios, frustrada – Emmeth será peor que yo en esto – sopesó –, eso es un consuelo.

Alice llevaba la razón. Emmeth y su, en parte, candorosa personalidad no encontraron muchas palabras para explicarme. Él recurrió a las acciones.

- Emm… ¿Cómo decirlo? – se preguntó a sí mismo – Oh, claro – espetó como si se tratara de lo más obvio. Volvió sus ojos directamente a los míos y sonrió de lado – ¿Has tocado a Edward? – notó mi sobresalto y de inmediato intentó parafrasear lo expuesto – Emm… bueno, su piel, ¿has sentido la temperatura?

- Sí.

- E imagino que no ha faltado que te estremezcas ante un toque suyo, ¿no? Como eso, la corriente eléctrica, pero intensificada, es como nosotros… yo – enmendó – percibo el calor. Así. – extendió su brazo y apoyó el dorso de su mano contra mi mejilla. Movió los labios, diciendo algo por lo bajo, un volumen insuficiente para mis oídos – Umm… ¿lo siento?

- ¿Por qué?

No me contestó.

Y Jasper me concedió el sentir una pequeña porción de lo que él tuvo que atravesar. Fue apenas una ínfima parte, pero lo sufrí vastamente. Sería un recuerdo imborrable la soledad, la ira, la angustia, los colmillos que rasgaron profundamente su piel alabastro, el rencor hacia esa vampira que lo condenó, el abuso compulsivo de sus capacidades; matando, torturando, satisfaciendo la arrolladora sed, viendo el sufrimiento de esos humanos y el profundo deseo de venganza de aquello otros vampiros que pretendieron exterminarlo.

Sin embargo, más me desconcertó el distinguir la enajenación sofocándolo, una locura indecible que lo sugestionaba, recitando son una voz ronca e impetuosa: Está bien , continua , no te detengas , hazlo de nuevo , debes hacerlo , mira la sangre , disfruta lo que haces , quieres más… ve y consíguelo .

Él se regocijó observando la muerte, provocándola y burlándose de ella. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Pisoteó los cuerpos agonizantes de sus víctimas y se desentendió de ellos sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por el dolor de la pérdida en los demás o el hecho de que esas personas posiblemente no murieron pronto. En algún momento, mientras Jasper me transmitía cada sentimiento y sensación, mis manos se colocaron a cada lado de mi cabeza, por sobre los oídos, protegiéndola como si, con soltarla un segundo, fuera tal la lesión que me volvería loco. Y tal vez era un real peligro.

- Jasper – musité, abstraído en las emociones e imaginarios escenarios que creó mi mente – Jasper – repetí, él no escuchaba – Jasper – dije de nuevo. Nada ocurrió.

Desesperado, me levanté del sofá, aun con las manos a los costados de mi cabeza, y caminé por la habitación. Sólo caminar, sosteniéndome los oídos y apretando fuertemente los parpados… dolía cada vez más. Jasper estaba dándome a beber de una fantasía y yo, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me aferraba a la realidad. Necesitaba algo que me regresase a esta. No me interesaba el precio, ni las consecuencias, lo único que sabía era que mantenerme cuerdo era esencial.

En mi mente , pensé. Jasper torturaba mi mente, pero… mi cuerpo no. Apenas despegué los parpados y vislumbré un espejo en frente de mí. Me decidí en una milésima de segundo, precipitada y erróneamente.

Lo próximo que vi fueron fragmentos de cristal ensuciando el suelo y mi sangre acompañándolos.

El flujo de dolor atravesándome el cuerpo me despertó del dolor interior e ilusorio. Mi mente trabajó rápido. Mi corazón también. Levanté la mirada. Descubrí que Jasper me tenía inmovilizado, sujetándome de las muñecas. La sangre manchaba una de las mangas de su camisa. Edward se mantenía de pie detrás de él.

- Suéltalo – ordenó Edward. Jasper gruñó.

- Jasper – interfirió Carlisle – Hijo, suéltale – era inútil, como a mí, él no los oía.

- ¡Jasper! – bramó Alice, iracunda. El aludido parpadeó una vez, me soltó y caí de rodillas.

Se desvaneció, dejando como única prueba de su presencia un soplo de aire perfumado.

Edward cogió mis manos, oprimiendo en donde la herida. Sus ojos, su expresión, su quietud… la sed le azotaba con más vigor que nunca.

- Alice – dijo Carlisle. Ella asintió y se fue, Emmeth – de quien no advertí aparición – la siguió un segundo después de haberme dedicado un gesto afectado.

- Hijo, permíteme acercarme – pidió Carlisle en voz baja – No le haré daño, lo sabes. Necesito curarlo.

- Lo haré yo – dijo, reacio a apartarse de mi lado.

- Edward, hazle caso a Carlisle… así es mejor – dije con la voz trémula y débil.

Me levanto del piso, abrigándome en su pecho, y caminamos por la casa. En dirección al despacho de Carlisle.

* * *

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco puntos al costado de la muñeca. La herida dejaría una gran cicatriz… siendo sincero, me interesaba muy poco. ¿Qué era una marca más o una menos considerando mi tipo de vida? Una que no muchos sobrevivían. Una que posiblemente solo yo en todo el mundo, en cualquier tiempo y lugar, decidió resistir. Una con vampiros en derredor.

Carlisle sumergió un algodón, afianzado por unas pinzas, en yodo acuoso y humedeció el área del corte con este. Envolvió mi miembro lastimado en una venda.

Inopinadamente, recordé mi principal objetivo de ese día. Omitiendo el asunto de Jasper, reconsiderando la actitud de Emmeth y sabiendo lo que no debía preguntar o insinuar de ninguna manera gracias a Alice, hablé:

- Carlisle, ¿Qué buscabas salvando a Edward?

Me privó de su hermosa y tranquilizante mirada, siguió limpiando los restos de sangre y yodo de la mesa a su costado.

- ¿Qué buscas tú, Jacob, interrogándonos? – dijo. Rogué en silencio que dijese algo más para poder armar una respuesta falta de vacilación y tartamudeos – ¿Seguridad? ¿Soporte? ¿Valor?

- Consejo es lo que quiero – respondí, adoptando un tono receloso.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Que hacer, como hacerlo, cuando hacerlo, por qué hacerlo, a que deberé hacer frente.

Arrojó los paños y compresas sucios a un recipiente de porcelana. Roció algo de alcohol, encendió un fósforo… el fuego en la vasija atrajo su interés y su rostro meditabundo el mío. Miró el pequeño celaje de humo elevándose, entrecerró los ojos, absorbiendo las ansias con pericia. Admiré su fuerza de voluntad.

- Yo igual hubiese preguntado eso de saber que me convertiría. Pero no tuve ocasión en absoluto. – el sólido e inmutable oro de sus ojos se fundió en melancolía – Nadie pudo decirme nada, no conocían mi condición.

- ¿Cómo fue para ti, Carlisle?

- Revelar todo sería un martirio para mí y una pérdida de tiempo para ti, Jacob. Lo que sentí, desde el segundo en el que desperté hasta que acepté ser lo que soy, es una caótica red de confusión y dolor, principalmente. No necesitas ser atacado con eso dos veces el día de hoy. Jasper hizo suficiente…

- Fue culpa mía, sé que tan fuerte fue el tormento y aun así le pedí que me lo contara.

- Él nunca perdió el control de esa manera, no con su don ni con los efectos del mal uso de este. ¿Podrás vivir con esa memoria?

- Puedo hacerlo con la de James, me las arreglaré con esta.

Carlisle con su experiencia, astucia y perspicacia halló el matiz arredrado y, según yo, bien oculto de mi voz. Unió las suposiciones, los hechos, el tiempo y mis reacciones para construir la verdad que mis labios no enunciarían. Mantuvo su inspección reflexiva un santiamén. Lo preciso.

- Tienes miedo – dijo. Giró completamente su cuerpo hacia mí, me eché para atrás, evitando el frio contacto de sus manos afectuosas – No serás como él, tú eres diferente.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?

- A salido con Alice, van a por Jasper. – exhalé.

- Eso no es todo lo que me provoca miedo, Carlisle. Me aterra que haya la probabilidad de que con el cambio la sed sea tan fuerte que me olvidé de todo lo demás, que la sangre sea lo que más añore y matar lo que menor valor tenga en mi conciencia. Me aterra adquirir esa apariencia de ángel, que engaña a la gente y las hace caer en un embeleso turbador, uno que no les permite advertir el peligro y sólo les deja la imagen de un ser hermoso al que no les importaría entregarle el alma, siendo un demonio como James. Me aterra que lo que siento por Edward sea sobrepasado por la naturaleza de ser vampiro al igual que lo que siento por mi familia y amigos. Pero, por sobre todo, me aterra… sentirme capaz de arriesgar todo por él.

Se rió, escuchándose la risa como un vibrato perfectamente afinado.

- Me alegra que Edward te encontrara luego de tanto. Te miro y puedo apreciar la fuerza, la bondad, la luz que emanas y con la que contagias a Edward. Es esperanzador.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos. Sí, aquí me aparezco para publicar la segunda parte de la serie de fanfics más larga que jamás escribiré en mi vida xD. Bien, no dejaré curiosidades simplemente porque tengo sueño y lo único que quiero es subir los cuatro capítulos que tengo de Luna Nueva.

Gracias por leer y, si lo hacen, comentar. Sin más, me despido momentáneamente.


	2. Lastimosa relatividad

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con parejas relativamente indefinidas, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward, Jacob y Paul (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo... diferentes a los originales. Habrá más contacto entre los relacionados románticamente que serían Edward y Bella. Quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer:**

Todos los derechos de la obra original en la que está basado este fanfic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Podía sentir a Edward.

Fuera del hecho de que sus manos estaban tocándome, acariciando mi espalda tiernamente y pasando por mis costados sin intenciones escondidas; sólo son el deseo de estar así, uno junto al otro, y sus labios consentían embelesados mis mejillas, dejando suaves y cariñosos besos por toda esa zona en mi piel. Podía sentirle.

Era una sensación más sorprendente y placentera que las físicas. En algún lugar en mi mente, una que seguramente solo él ocupaba, percibía una franja luminosa, blanca, cegadora y anhelada. Era un puente, sólo mío y de Edward, que nos conectaba. El deseo de cruzarlo, una y otra vez, en ocasiones era doloroso de frenar porque siempre estaba ahí, incitándonos con el conocimiento de qué era lo que más queríamos; alcanzarnos, vernos en ese lugar íntimo que nadie tenía poder o derecho de invadir. No sabía cuándo se formó ni como lo hizo sin que me diese cuenta, pero me alegraba su presencia muda y complaciente.

Tal parecía que, concentrándonos lo suficiente, olvidando lo que nos rodeaba, apenas tocando un poco ese fuerte lazo, nos dedicábamos una caricia. Exquisita, estremecedora. Me hacía creer que Edward rozaba con sus dedos mi alma. Así de profundo. Así de real. Y que, por mi parte, podía hacer lo mismo.

Nunca lo mencionábamos sin embargo. Era un secreto que pretendíamos guardar hasta de nosotros mismos. Un secreto perfectamente escondido que nos encantaba tener.

Por eso el añoro de arribar allí a cada oportunidad se volvía insoportable. Un castigo innecesario y cruel era privarnos de una caricia, un beso o abrazo dado por medio de esa conexión inexplicable, maravillosa e intrigante. Podíamos sobrevivir sin el toque y mirada del otro, ciertamente sufriéndolo como si de un calvario inhumano se tratase, pero mientras el lazo continuara existiendo, proporcionándonos tiempos juntos, insuficientes y agridulces, el dolor sería más fácil de tratar. Menos grande. Menos hiriente.

Edward se percató de lo distante, vagabunda y apreciativa, que se encontraba mi mente. Me acarició el cabello.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó.

- Ya no te puedo ocultar nada, ¿verdad?

- He aprendido un par de cosas en un año.

- ¿Un par?

- Bueno, más que un par – sonrió – ¿Entonces?

- Realmente eran demasiadas cosas – dije, desentendido – Rebecca, Ben, Hawái, Leah, Jared, Quil… en especial ellos, todos en la reserva. Hace tanto que no los veo – la mentira terminó como una completa verdad. Los extrañaba.

- Tendrás tiempo para verlos – me consoló. Miró, curioso, por sobre mi hombro – ¿Abrirás tus regalos? – inquirió. Recordé el que abrí en la mañana. Instantáneamente volteé a ver la mesa de noche y el color azul de las tapas del libro llamarón mi atención. Sara apareció en mis pensamientos, increíblemente hermosa e inalcanzable. No dolió… no demasiado.

Me moví por la cama y tomé la primera caja que tuve a mi alcance. El número de estas había aumentado, y era obra de los Cullen. Mis tan peculiares y complicados Cullen.

Cuando quise regresar a mi posición, sentado a un lado de Edward, él tenía otra idea. Se había recostado en el espaldar de la cama, con las piernas abiertas para permitirme estar entre ellas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Sin decir palabra, acaté el silencioso pedido y me acomodé. Puso los brazos sobre mis hombros y dijo, con la voz tintineando de placer al verme en esa posición, la que él quería:

- Permíteme ayudarte – tomó la caja envuelta de entre mis manos, desanudó el listón que la amarraba y retiró el papel decorado. Le agradecí, el corte en mi muñeca comenzaba a doler. La anestesia perdía potencia.

De repente, cuando Edward me regresó el contenedor, me percaté de lo liviano que era. Quité la tapa y, encima de lo que parecía un acolchado montón de papeles blancos, casi traslucidos, apilados, encontré dos boletos. Leí las letras en ellos y exclamé, sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo:

- ¿Quién?

- Carlisle y Esme.

- ¿Alguna vez escatiman en gastos?

- ¿Alguna vez dejarás de preocuparte por eso? – Carlisle y Edward, pensé, compartían una curiosidad: ambos acostumbraban a contestar mis preguntas con preguntas – Es un regalo, Jacob. Algo que quisieron darte.

Acepté sus argumentos sin protestar. Admití que era realmente emocionante pensar en ver a Rebecca, en regresar a Hawái unos días.

Agarré un regalo más… y lo sentí familiar, lejano pero conocido. La sensación recorrió mi cuerpo y encendió una luz en mi cabeza. Retorné a donde Edward con la advertencia de mal augurio vibrando en mis venas. No fue necesario quitar papel, pues la caja estaba tintada. Jalé la tapa y el nombre de quien fue mi mejor sueño y de las peores experiencias se mostró, anotado en una tarjeta blanca que recitaba: Feliz cumpleaños, Jake. Sería bueno volver a verte. Raymond Baamonde Mi corazón dio un vuelco desagradable y mi cuerpo le siguió con un temblor, suave y corto pero tan potente que arribó a mi cabeza, haciendo que me cosquillearan las sienes.

Confundido, y aun con el objeto entre las manos, me apegué más a Edward. Noté su inmovilidad y, al mismo tiempo, lo rápidos que eran mis latidos.

Respiré lo mayormente calmado que pude. Luego de un rato, las palpitaciones retomaron su velocidad normal. Me sentí aliviado de lograr controlarme; Edward no tenía por qué luchar en silencio, sufriendo y reteniéndose, mientras yo pudiese evitarlo.

- ¿Quién es él para causarte esta reacción? – su voz llegó con una entonación idéntica a la que usó en el claro, la primera vez que pisé el lugar, suave, clara, musical y tremendamente encantadora.

- Él… él es… era… – suspiré – Ni siquiera sé que era – admití, cohibido.

- ¿Entonces, que parecía ser? – no desistirá, pensé.

Hora de revelar un detalle más de mi vida antes de regresar a La Push y encontrarme con Edward en Forks. Pero era de los que menos me gustaba hablar, o siquiera recordar.

- Cuando estaba en el último año de secundaria, lo conocí. Y no sé por qué fui yo con quien se topó de entre todos, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero fui yo… lo odio por eso, empiezo a creer que fue una elección al azar. – agregué en voz baja – En fin, él es mayor que yo por tres años y… me gustaba tanto que… Dios, realmente soy ingenuo – me acobardé al último momento, jamás le diría a Edward que estuve a punto de realizar el mayor error de mi vida. Acostarme con Raymond.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno, me di cuenta de lo engreído y mentiroso que era, se lo dije y ni siquiera le importó negarlo… sólo se comportó como realmente era y me dijo cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle que yo no quería saber y… no estoy seguro, hice todo por no verlo. Tiempo después, mi padre llamó, me quería de regreso y aquí estoy, contigo. No considero que fue mi novio y tampoco mi amigo…

- ¿Lo quisiste?

- Si – contesté – Sin embargo, lo quise sin saber que era realmente querer. Lo quise, pero no lo amé, ni de la más ínfima manera. Era algo parecido a lo que siento por Bella y Mike. Edward, tú estás mostrándome que es amar, por eso es estúpido que les des importancia creyendo que podría estar con uno de ellos como lo estoy contigo… no los amo, y estoy seguro de que nunca los amaré como a ti.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y sus brazos apretándome, casi dolía la fuerza con la que me estrechaba. Casi.

- Te amo, recuérdalo siempre y nunca lo dudes, te amo, Jacob.

* * *

Un beso. Un beso era lo que me condecía Edward y mi mente ya divagaba, deseando más. Pero, atacándome como si de golpes merecidos se trataran, no se podía consumar nuestra unión física, no conmigo siendo tan fácil de dañar para sus manos ansiosas e indecorosas o su fuerza incontrolable y extenuante.

Desvié mi atención, no queriendo más latidos desbocados, a la música reproduciéndose. Era mi canción, la que Edward compuso inspirándose en lo que él sentía estando a mi lado, partiendo de la primera ocasión que nuestras miradas cruzaron hasta la última vez que nos vimos. Llegados a ese punto en la línea, la melodía era extensa e ininteligible para quienes ignoraban su gran capacidad de percibir.

No pude seguir las notas tanto como me gustaría, preferí advertir el cambio al que Edward me sometió. Había infiltrado su cuerpo entre mis muslos y recargado mis caderas sobre sus piernas flexionadas – estaba hincado sobre la superficie amoldable del colchón –.

A partir de ahí, no estuve seguro de si se trataba de un sueño o no.

- Edward – susurré en un suspiro.

Sus manos se pasearon por mi cintura, acariciando sinuosamente mis costados, cortando el paso del oxígeno a mis pulmones. Vi en su rostro un gesto extraño, sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron, examinándome con cuidado. Me sentí expuesto ante esa mirada penetrante que, con toda intención, se encargaba de estremecerme. El lazo en nuestras mente auxiliaba el deseo de someterme… las caricias internas me recorrían con ímpetu. El calor en mi vientre comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Se aventuró a más, mucho más de lo que hizo alguna vez antes. Apresó mis muñecas con una sola de sus manos vigorosas, obligándome a abrir los ojos de golpe. Tragué grueso; sus ojos de topacio ardiente relucían con la más pura excitación, el deseo de cumplir su anhelo de poseerme al fin. El calor encontró una vía de entrada a lugares recónditos en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Lo imaginas? – dijo, gruñendo. Le miré, sin entender sus palabras sofocadas.

Pasada esa momentánea confusión, y su atrevida acción, la insinuación fue clara.

Empujó sus caderas contra mí, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Besó, abriendo un poco los labios para hacerme tiritar por su frio aliento, los costados de este. Su lengua desvergonzada trazó una senda y lamió mi manzana de Adán. Tensé la mandíbula. Estaba olvidando como inhalar y exhalar correctamente. A cada toque, me desesperaba. A cada beso, le quería más.

- ¿Lo imaginas? – volvió a preguntar. Arremetió de nuevo.

Yo, con la respiración irregular, los latidos extremadamente acelerados, el extraño e intensamente placentero movimiento en mi vientre y la pasión creciendo sin detenerse, respondí:

- Sí.

Sonrió… y reanudó las caricias.

Fuese o no una ilusión, había algo en esa actitud desesperada y decidida que me hacía sentir inseguro y nervioso. Los besos sabían diferente al caramelo que siempre bañaba sus labios habilidosos y sus palabras se escuchaban como una plegaria agobiada. Eso me llevaba a suponer y era la más indeseada y dolorosa perspectiva la que terminaba obteniendo: el sabor era de agria despedida.

Si bien supe que parte de esos besos vehementes y caricias indecentes – no es que conservar la compostura me interesara con la excitación nublándome los pensamientos –, pues en mi alucinación, disparatadamente, llegamos al final; probamos cada fracción de la piel ajena y sufrimos el estar sobre la más apasionante cúspide de placer. También supe que no fue todo una falsedad, trozos eran ciertos y otros más conformaban mis deseos culposos.

El despertador sonó, espabilándome abruptamente. Y repetí lo mismo que el día anterior: le lancé una de mis almohadas. Infantil, sí, pero efectivo.

Para cuando acabé de vestirme, la decisión estaba tomada y la ausencia de quien debía ser el primero en saberlo me puso ansioso. Edward seguramente no me creería al principio, pero, como dijo siempre, estaría a mi lado, apoyándome en esa etapa. Pertenecería a la familia Cullen.

No en ese mismo día, tal vez no en las semanas siguientes, pero era un hecho. Y, sinceramente, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para convencerme de la realidad. Mi versión diferente a la realidad que todos tenían. Mi realidad con vampiros incluidos en ella. Me reí…

Escuché el timbre de mi celular y la oscilación de este en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Un mensaje de texto de Edward, me extrañó eso, eran casi inexistentes las ocasiones en las que un mensaje como ese me llegaba de él, Edward decía lo que tuviese que decir personalmente.

_¨He tenido que salir, Jasper se rehúsa a regresar y no deja que Alice se le acerque o divise su futuro. Estamos preocupados por él. Volveré pronto¨_

No necesitaba más, la mención de Jasper fue razón suficiente para tenerme preocupado. Eran hermanos, pero, con el grado de descontrol que Jasper alcanzaba, podría desatarse una disputa que Edward, terco y disgustado por lo que me hizo pasar, – aunque yo aseguraba que fue error mío provocar a Jasper – no dudaría en combatir. No quería imaginarlos lastimados, física o emocionalmente.

_¨Arregla las cosas con él. Dile, por favor, que no estoy enfadado y que también me preocupo por su bienestar. Por lo que más quieras, no discutas con él, es tu hermano. Te extrañaré, pero toma el tiempo que sea necesario.¨_

Por escribir lo último, vacilé antes de enviarlo. ¨… el tiempo que sea necesario.¨ , repasé mentalmente durante… perdí la cuenta del tiempo, ya que, como si me hubiera movido mecánicamente, de repente me encontré en el aparcamiento del instituto, caminando lentamente por el lugar, dirigiéndome a la entrada, y con un inusualmente sonriente – mucho tiempo sin verle así de feliz – Mike Newton al lado de Ángela.

Al traspasar la puerta, y llamar la atención de mis dos amigos por el ruido que produjo ésta, el gesto contento de Mike pareció ampliarse.

Si no fuera porque estaba intranquilo, habría sonreído nostálgicamente cuando Mike me arrastro con él al aula de Química, o cuando posó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Una vieja costumbre suya que, francamente, extrañaba. No era igual cuando Edward lo hacía, en ese ademán había mil y un sentimientos escondidos que dejaba salir a la luz cuando estábamos solos, sin ojos cínicos mirándonos, y cuando Mike lo efectuaba existía en mí una sensación cálida que la amistad, y sólo ella, me concedía.

Durante el almuerzo, Jessica – siempre siendo entrometida – preguntó:

- Y, Jacob, ¿Dónde están Edward y Alice? Apenas ayer regresaron y de nuevo se ausentan.

- Tuvieron un inconveniente familiar.

- Oh, ¿Qué pasó?

- Algo que Carlisle opta por dejar en familia, su familia – contesté entre dientes.

Tal vez me miró de mala manera, enojada, pero le di poca relevancia. En ese instante, como era normal, mi exclusiva prioridad era una cosa: noticias. Quizá mi alteración era absurda, pero mientras de los Cullen, de Edward, se tratase, en ningunas otras podrían convertirse mis emociones.

Y de nuevo, con sólo evocar una imagen de Edward, el gusto agrio de la noche pasada se reprodujo en mi mente. ¿Qué ocurría? Ni yo lo sabía con certeza. Posiblemente se trataba de simple nerviosismo por no conocer cuando retornarían a Forks Jasper, Alice y Edward – y eso si nada más ellos se retiraron, si Emmeth, Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie también lo hicieron, razonablemente me sentiría consternado a niveles más altos, más peligrosos –, cuando sería el día de volver a verles.

El horario escolar concluyó, mi necia conmoción no.

Me sentí lo suficiente dueño de mí mismo, superando la cavilación descuidada que me tuvo ensimismado, algo tarde, literalmente. Me enteré de que Mike me llevó en su auto hasta la tienda de sus padres, donde yo trabajaba tres días a la semana. ¿Agradecerle o golpearlo por dejar mi auto en el aparcadero del instituto? Me decidí por lo segundo, y le sorprendí al estar él limpiando las estanterías del establecimiento con un golpe seco en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Se quejó por lo bajo e intentó darme un golpe parecido en el estómago. Pero – Emmeth tendría mis agradecimientos por hacerme más atento – mis reflejos superaron los suyos.

- ¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Mike, subiéndose al mostrador de un salto.

- Es agradable ya no ser tan pequeño

- Sigo teniendo dieciocho – señaló.

- Sigo siendo mejor que tú en trigonometría, álgebra, literatura… bueno, casi en todo – me mofé, falto de maldad.

Se bajó se su lugar a molestarme.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque Billy me castigaría por salir de casa sin aviso alguno, me marché de La Push en una partida veloz.

En el camino, me reprendí por la conducta aprovechada que la parte desequilibrada e irreflexiva de mi mente se empeñaba en mostrar. Gané sobre esa idea y me comporté tal y como lo haría siempre al estar frente a Bella.

Estar al lado de ella ayudaba a ocupar mi tiempo y despejar la cabeza eficazmente. Charlar, jugar, contar, reír – estallar a carcajadas –, destruir una que otra cosa y esconderla para que Charlie no se percatara, cocinar – derramando la salsa y los espaguetis por accidente –, proponernos limpiar el caos – protagonizado por fideos y salsa de tomate – y acabar con la ropa húmeda, probar hacer los deberes del colegio – infructuosamente cuando el silencio era demasiado aburrido y nos la ingeniábamos para provocar otro pequeño desastre en la estancia –, dejar los libros y cuadernos regados por doquier en la sala para escapar de la furia de Charlie – no fuimos muy inteligentes guardando los restos de lo que fue una figurilla de cerámica – y caer rendidos en la cama de Bella después de esas horas repletas de diversión, infantilismo e independencia del desasosiego.

- Espera un momento aquí, Charlie seguramente tiene hambre y no quiero que entre a la cocina.

- Coincido con eso – me reí – Entonces, no te preocupes, solamente estaré fisgoneando por aquí y allá. – frunció el ceño – ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Soy Jessica Stanley, acaso? – contuvo una risa y, poniendo el gesto serio propio de una madre enojada hacia su hijo travieso, dijo:

- Puedes ver los álbumes que están en el escritorio si quieres distraerte, pero nada más – consintió. Asentí sin decir palabra y Bella se fue corriendo escaleras abajo. Fue una grata sorpresa que no resbalara o tropezara con sus propios pies.

Me levanté de la cama y anduve hasta la escribanía, tomé asiento en la silla frente a esta y agarré el álbum que vi primero. Una Bella bebé y una René joven y sonriente me dieron la bienvenida al comenzar a hojear el libro. Pasé y pasé las hojas, Charlie no se notaba a gusto en la mayoría de las fotografías, las excepciones se presentaban en las imágenes tomadas por sorpresa; una en la que veía la televisión, otra capturada durante el trayecto de una cuchara llena de cereales a su boca y otra con su uniforme, frente a la agencia. René se divirtió con esto, pensé.

Lo que no me esperaba se exhibió en las siguientes páginas del álbum: sujetada por cuatro esquinas en forma de triángulo, coloreadas de un brillante, llamativo y adecuado tinte plateado, una única foto lucía hermosa siendo rodeada de un decorado hecho a mano – el dibujo de impresionante detalle imitaba enredaderas interminables de raíces, con diminutas flores dando un toque enteramente femenino – y la instantánea ofrecía una imagen aún más hermosa que lo del alrededor. Sara y René, con sus ojos irradiando felicidad inexorable, sonreían al lente de la cámara, una al lado de la otra, hombro a hombro y sentadas en un lugar al que la luz del sol se filtraba sin impedimentos. Entretanto, una niña de pálida piel y ojos curiosos, colocada en el regazo de René, observaba insistentemente a un niño, asimismo extendía sus cortos brazos en dirección a él, que, asentado en las piernas de Sara, devolvía la misma seña casi con una expresión idéntica a la de la niña. Éramos Bella y yo

Parpadeé, apenas soltándome mínimamente de la impresión, y miré la encantadora escritura al pie de la página. Bella, Jacob, Sara y René. La Push. 24 de Junio de 1990 . Cambié de folio, esperanzado y mis anhelos se cumplieron. Ahí, en una gran parte del total del cuaderno, había una sección dedicada a los Swan y los Black. Ocasionalmente, avisté el retrato de los señores Clearwater, Tyson, Uley y Ateara.

- Mamá me lo obsequió en mi cumpleaños pasado y lo traje conmigo – la voz de Bella a mis espaldas me sorprendió – Me contó sobre las fotos y también que tu madre tenía uno que ella le regaló y Sara se encargó de ocupar.

Hablando, se movió por su habitación hasta el armario.

- Pero luego del accidente Billy desechó muchas cosas… – abrió el guardarropa – y René se hizo de algunas de ellas, incluido este. – aparté la mirada del rostro sereno de Bella. El que aparentaba ser un libro grueso y atestado de una enorme variedad de pigmentos salpicados, me atrapó. Conocía esa forma de pintar. Bella avanzó a mi posición. – No nos pertenece. – sonrió – Me ha pedido que te lo entregue – y acomodó el álbum entre mis manos.

Por un buen rato no pude decir nada. No vi nada más que el libro. Tal vez no respiré por minutos.

Cuando me repuse, fue porque Bella me lanzó una pequeña bolsa al pecho.

- Hey, ayúdame con esto – me dijo desde la cama. Tenía al frente un empaque de papel amarillo con el logo del estudio fotográfico Thriftway en grandes letras negras y un álbum vacío – Tengo que empezar, el año pasa rápido y quiero tener recuerdos – dijo.

Examiné la bolsa plástica que antes me arrojó Bella y eran plantillas de pegatinas como el arcoíris, poseían un brillo metálico… alentador, que les proporcionaba un aire radiante. Me precipité al suelo, instalándome a un lado del lecho, en la alfombra.

Sacó las fotos del sobre y las esparció en toda la superficie posible de abarcar. Se detuvo a estudiar cada una y eligió varias. Las pegó a su pecho, diciendo:

- Estas quiero ponerlas yo.

- Bueno, el resto las pego yo.

Cinco minutos y nos convertimos en un revoltijo de etiquetas de gamas varias, cabello enmarañado, plumas de un almohadón roto dispersadas en cada rincón de la habitación y fotografías desperdigadas sin orden.

- Mira – me llamó Bella. La inercia me guio, giré el rostro.

Sosteniéndola por las aristas, cuidando no tapar la imagen, Bella me enseñaba mi retrato. Con expresión distante, pensativa, mi ¨doble¨ pasado bajaba unas escalinatas, el viento levantaba su cabellos cortos mientras el miraba el cielo obstruido, obra de nubes oscuras, y turbio, pretendiendo exponerse calmo.

- Dame – dijo. Despegó una pegatina de mi mejilla izquierda, posó la fotografía en el recodo superior de la hoja, ajustándola firmemente con las estampas restantes que estuvieron en mi rostro. Éste ardía por partes, las arrancó con cierta brusquedad. Cogió un bolígrafo y escribió, garabateando, rendida a jamás hacer letras bonitas tanto como yo, Jacob Black. Instituto de Forks. 13 de Septiembre de 2006, su cumpleaños. – Listo – dijo. Negué con la cabeza, enfadoso y divertido en igual proporción.

Regresé a hojear el montón de instantáneas y mi vista chocó con Edward – una foto, pero en superávit impresionante –. Emití un jadeo involuntario… recordaba con precisión ese gesto espléndido, dulce, entusiasmado y acogedor, que me legó la mañana dos días atrás, el ligero temblor que mis manos padecieron al verle y el desencantó que sentí cuando ese hermoso aspecto se fracciono en un ceño fruncido. Fue ella quien lo fastidió , pensé, mirando a Bella.

- Oh – su cara evidenciaba asombro, embeleso – No creí que… no creí que alguien llegara a verse tan bien – se cubrió la boca con una mano, afectada.

- Lo que yo no creo es que nunca haya visto una fotografía suya – miré a mi amado una vez más y, cerca de estar complacido con eso, le tendí el impreso a Bella – Pégala – dije.

Avizoró con los ojos abiertos, estupefactos, mi mano tendida. Seguramente pensaba que quería quedármela, cosa cierta, pero, confundido, sospechaba que su lugar era en el álbum, y sólo en el álbum.

Terminamos ese pequeño proyecto personal – también mío desde que Edward estuvo plasmado ahí – más tarde de lo estimado. Por suerte, Billy no arribó a casa en el tiempo que calculó y me salvé de un castigo.

De lo que no me libré fue la preocupación y la presencia, aunque sigilosa, intimidante del mal augurio interrumpiendo mis sueños, infiltrando pesadillas en mi palacio mental una y otra vez hasta que fui obligado a despertar de la peor manera posible. Horrorizado.

Busqué a tientas mi celular y cuando lo hice no demoré en marcar un número que aprendí de memoria. El timbre sonó una vez y Alice contestó:

- Jacob, ¿Qué sucede? Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

- No puedo dormir… pero eso no importa ahora, dime, ¿Qué tan malo ha sido?

- Jasper está aquí, pero no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que lo encontramos hace unas horas.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No sé con certeza por qué ha reaccionado así, pero las olas de emociones que despide son demasiado vigorosas. Está confundido y se mantendrá lo más alejado que pueda de Forks, de ti…

Escuché el crujido de una puerta al abrirla con fuerza desmedida, a Alice diciendo oraciones veloces en un tono hosco que nunca antes usó, al menos no teniéndome cerca, y, por último, a Jasper. Un contrariado y exaltado Jasper hablando con un sentimiento demasiado humano de disculpa tintando su voz:

- Perdóname, Jacob – dijo y cortó la llamada.

No estaba preparado para esa declaración. El celular se me resbaló de las manos.

* * *

El día siguiente, todo a mi alrededor parecía perfecto; las nubes cedieron ante el potente sol, dejando el cielo despejado, una maravillosa luminosidad dorada dominaba el interminable bosque usualmente lúgubre, las hojas verdes de los árboles destacaban por el rocío empapándolas, una parvada de aves pequeñas se adueñaron de las copas de los pinos – cantaban armoniosamente y sin cesar –.

Algunos profesores parecieron animados con ese clima desacostumbrado y se atrevieron a dejarnos salir a las bancas y mesas del jardín trasero – arriesgándose a que uno de sus alumnos adolescentes y rebeldes escapara saltando el vallado –.

Ángela se notaba renovada y lista para soportar los parloteos de Jessica, Tyler no detenía su embobada inspección sobre Ángela, Eric se entregaba a la tarea de hacer enfadar a Jessica enredándole el pelo o mojando su ropa y Mike, como muy poco ocurría, destinaba su tiempo y atención a los deberes que tenía atrasados, conmigo haciéndole compañía y auxiliándole de vez en vez.

Subí las piernas a la banca y las crucé, mirando distraídamente a mis compañeros sonriendo, charlando o bromeando entre ellos, y disfruté de los rayos del sol sobre mi piel. No cerré los ojos, intentando mantener mi mente centrada en creer la aparente excelencia de la situación.

Pero en realidad no todo encajaba o caía en su lugar como me hubiese gustado.

Normalmente, en un día como ese, Edward y Alice no asistirían a clases por obvias razones y, tal vez, me hubieran llevado con ellos a donde los Cullen estarían.

Carlisle ocuparía su tiempo – que, de ser un día común en Forks, emplearía aliviando y salvando las vidas de sus pacientes en el hospital – en practicar sus ya extraordinariamente bellas piezas musicales en el piano o violín, o disfrutaría de ver a Jasper y Emmeth competir por cosas insustanciales, haciendo jugarretas y terminando con Emmeth cabreado y Jasper riéndose de su enfado.

Alice y Edward jugarían ajedrez silenciosa e inteligentemente, sentados en la sala de estar y dejándome intrigado y fascinado por cómo, brevemente, Edward lograba evadir el poder de Alice y ella, a su vez, el de su hermano. Ninguno ganaría – no moviendo las piezas del tablero – finalmente, dado que conocerían ambas jugadas pasados cuarenta segundos de la partida, desplazarían las figurillas blancas y negras mentalmente, se levantarían de los asientos, irían a otro lugar sabiendo quien triunfó y no me lo dirían jamás, diciendo, cómplices: Adivínalo .

Emmeth saldría al garaje a trabajar en el auto que él mismo construía y yo, curioso cómo era, le seguiría, deseando verlo explotar sus amplios conocimientos de mecánica automotriz. Él se desplazaría de un lugar a otro, tomando y dejando herramientas, seleccionando y acomodando piezas, repitiendo en voz alta la letra de cualquiera que fuese la canción que escogió y, sin quitar la música, me diría algo como: Este será el mejor auto que hayas visto en tu vida o, haciéndome reír al agregar una disculpa sin un deje de arrepentimiento,: Edward me exaspera con su música… si, es buena y todo eso pero, ¿no puede tocar otro instrumento? La guitarra o la batería, quien sabe… umm… sabes que bromeo, hermano.

Esme, Alice o Rosalie – quizás juntas –, acompañadas de fondo con las suaves melodías de Carlisle o Edward, cantarían, con sus voces de sirenas relajándome, una canción que posiblemente yo no conocería o identificaría de inmediato.

Y, si acaso llegaba a estar lo suficientemente dispuesto, Edward me conduciría a través del boscaje, riéndose conmigo por las ocurrencias de Emmeth, contándome algo más sobre él o su familia biológica o en un silencio cómodo hasta el claro que tanto me encantaba. Ese que nos pertenecía.

Pero no podía ser de esa forma.

- Hey, Jacob. – dijo Mike, desperté del sueño y le miré.

- ¿Sí?

- Estás distraído – apuntó, pero no le prestó más atención – ¿Podrías explicarme este ejercicio?

- Claro – contesté.

* * *

Edward regresó un día después. Su actitud normal y mi calma no.

Noté el cambio cuando lo vi; de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recostado en la puerta de entrada a mi casa, pero no era su posición lo que me alteró, sino su reacción al mirarme: sonrió. Resignado, decaído y, aguantando el ser fustigado con esas emociones desmoralizadoras, feliz. Crudamente feliz. Y, provocándome un dolor corrosivo – lo percibí tal cual imaginé se sentiría la fricción de un objeto con astillas puntiagudas contra un espacio entre mis pulmones y corazón –, la felicidad forzada no gozaba de la competente solidez como para hacerse el brillo de sus ojos.

Caminé, apremiante, para llegar a su lado.

- Edward – dije, sofocado por la carrerilla. Enmarqué su rostro con mis manos, incliné su cabeza hasta quedar nuestras miradas encontrándose.

La sonrisa que procuraba, erradamente, simular felicidad, continuaba congelada en sus labios y la falsa fortaleza de la que me armé hacia lo mismo conmigo. Estaba ahí, estática, necia, y demasiado adulterada como para protegerme de lo que pasó luego.

Rememoré mi colapso emocional, producido la primera vez que pisé la casa de los Cullen.

La vergüenza de verme frágil ante la única persona que no deseaba conociera la parte sombría y atemorizante de mi vida. El temblor incontenible que mis sentidos sufrieron al Edward salvarme del abismo con una beso pasional. La ruptura de una muralla indispensable para mí en esos momentos, el cómo creí que me perdería en recuerdos angustiantes y dolor en su estado más puro con derramar una lágrima y cómo, estando a punto de caer, Edward tomó mi mano, jurando protegerme. Proteger lo que nadie antes se atrevió a siquiera tocar: una mente delirante – la muerte de mi madre, la desaparición de Rachel, la usencia de mi padre y el sacrificio de Rebecca, en palabras consistentes: la completa fragmentación de mi familia y el inexistente apoyo de una figura paterna no resultaron en algo bueno –, un corazón ambulante y un alma liosa.

Recordé, igualmente, el pensamiento que reservé sólo para mí en ese entonces. Había sido bastante, tuve suficiente de buscar amor vivificante en las personas equivocadas y no extrañaría el toque de nadie nuevo. Lo que necesitaba, lo que realmente necesitaba, era Edward.

Evoqué el conflicto interno de Edward varios crepúsculos antes. Cuando pensó y pensó, obteniendo una conclusión _racional_ y nociva que perforó sumamente hondo en la fibra sensible de mí ser que controlaba, sin detenerse a pensar debidamente, mis sentimientos. Cuando creyó que no le amaba y sentí, con una punzada fuerte en el pecho, que le perdía lenta e irreparablemente.

Y, meditándolo tanto como el silencio de Edward se alargó, ambas ocasiones me dejaron en claro una cosa, sólo una frase vencía cuando, tal como ahora, me abandonaba a memorias emotivas. Una frase que me dejaba sin aliento, imposibilitado de recitarla o releerla en silencio.

- Optaremos por la segunda opción – dijo, descolocándome. Separó mis manos de su rostro.

- ¿Segunda… opción? – pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

- Desvincularnos, relegarnos el uno al otro, retroceder al antes. – enunció.

El significado de las dos frases que dijo me cayó encima y, parpadeando, sin decir palabra, bajé el rostro. No comprendía al completo lo que implicaban las oraciones, pero sí que eran ineludibles. Edward no lo preguntó o propuso. Había formulado las palabras con el peso de la realidad recubriendo su tono. Pero la dulzura, que me llevaba a pensar en la fragancia de su piel y sabor de su aliento, no desapareció de su voz.

Inspiré con lentitud una vez, reteniendo el aire dentro de mis pulmones unos segundos, y exhalé. No funcionó para calmarme.

- ¿Podrías… – comencé, obnubilado – explicarme a que te refieres? Llegas y lo primero que dices es que… que… no entiendo – acepté. Traté de desocupar mi mente.

- Lo supimos e ignoramos siempre. Las diferencias nos separan más de lo que suponemos y esto ha de llegar a su fin antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Esto… – repetí – Edward… ¿ponerle fin? Tan simple como lo dices, tan rápido como te tomó pronunciarlo, ¿es lo que quieres? – interrogué.

Mis muñecas seguían siendo encarceladas sólidamente por sus manos y el ánimo de oponerme a su agarre era nulo, inexistente.

Eludí establecer un nexo con sus ojos.

- No se trata de lo que queramos, mi amor – dijo. Sentí como un poco de coraje entró en mí al oír la forma con la que me llamó, lamentándose – Esto es lo que debemos… lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el primer encuentro. Alejarnos.

La verdadera pesadilla, la que no me dejaría en paz ni estando despierto, daba su inaudito y formidablemente venenoso comienzo.

- Estaremos mejor así – declaró, rotundo. Desafié esa precisión insultante:

- ¿Estar mejor? – murmuré – ¿Estaremos mejor?

- Estarás a salvo y yo en paz sabiéndote de esa manera; libre de peligro, impune de abnegaciones.

- ¿Por qué? – suspiré. La pregunta no era para él, y tampoco para mí, pero Edward la contestó.

- Porque te amo, Jacob. A mi lado, tu vida pende de un hilo débil. James quiso asesinarte y Jasper… él no se puede dominar a sí mismo. Y podría pasarme lo mismo si me descuido un segundo.

- Yo también te amo – gemí.

Percibí un frío tierno invadiendo mis mejillas y enfoqué los ojos en su rostro, en sus orbes ámbar. Y ahí, quemándose parsimoniosamente, estaban sus anhelos. Edward dejaba a un lado sus deseos, concentrándose en su principal tarea, lo que me prometió, afónico: protegerme. Había más cosas escondidas en ese enorme pozo de miel, pero la reducción a cenizas de lo que él quería tuvo más impacto en mi conciencia. Era desgarrador, un suplicio, y, resuelto, lo toleraba.

De repente, sonrió, consternado y satisfecho.

- ¿Lo has comprendido? – expuso y, aturdido, asentí. – ¿Comprendes lo difícil que es? ¿Comprendes que diciendo eso nos lastimará más?

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo mencionaste tú?

- Porque merezco el dolor – apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los parpados.

- ¿Qué?... no… ¡No lo mereces!

- Yo sí… me toca pagar el dolor que pasaste, y no hay otro camino para saldar la cuenta.

- Es James… él merece la aflicción, no tú, Edward, por fav–

Acalló mis quejas colocando su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios. Pegó su frente a la mía y recitó:

Vive, ríe y ama aunque no sea a mí o conmigo, si eres pleno esa será la satisfacción más grande de la que disfrutaré. Si soy yo quien falta, olvídame. No guardes mi recuerdo en el sitio más oculto de tu mente, destruye mi imagen y borra mi voz. Ódiame si te daño. Hazlo, pero solo cuando sea necesario… sino mi muerte en vida se volverá definitiva y devastadora.

Esa mi suplica.

- Esa es mi suplica. – reiteró.

Unos segundos, me desconecté del mundo en general para reflexionar cual sería mi estado ante la partida inminente de Edward.

Si él se iba, su familia le seguiría. Carlisle, Emmeth, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Rosalie me abandonarían rápidamente, sin despedidas, tal como Sara. Ellos no enfrentarían muchas dificultades y, de ser lo contrario, juntos – Carlisle y Esme, Emmeth y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper –, lo enfrentarían y estarían bien

Sin embargo, Edward me tenía a mí y yo a él… honestamente, apartados, no sabía si sobreviviríamos. No sabía si el lazo del que no comentábamos nada soportaría algo como eso, mejor dicho, no sabía si nosotros aguantaríamos continuar teniendo ese cordón uniéndonos si la razón de una separación era desconocernos.

Pero no era la primera vez que estaríamos solos y tampoco era el peor crimen que se pudiera cometer el acabar con el nosotros . No lo era… y atormentaba como si lo fuese.

- ¿Estarás bien? – pude articular, dificultosamente.

Sonrió otra vez. Una sonrisa falsa con un sentimiento vacío fue lo que me mostró.

No obstante, eso no fue lo que lastimó gravemente, sino el volver a observar sus orbes. El incendio prolongaba la devastación, indeclinable y feroz, y faltaba poco, muy poco, para que pulverizara algo más. Empecinado, él ignoraba el hecho de que el fuego perjudicaría sus propios sentimientos y los míos. El fuego nos deterioraría atrozmente, y él no se percataba de que el dolor se presentó también para mí.

- Sí – respondió. – ¿Cumplirás mi suplica?

Imité su gesto. Igual de falso. Igual de vacío.

- Sí.

- Adiós, Jacob. – sus labios rozaron mis sienes y sentí como si en esos sitios hubiese una daga realizando delgadas, profundas e hirvientes heridas.

Una ligera ráfaga de aire se levantó y la fragancia arrebatadora de su piel me asaltó.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se fue.

Giré, topándome con el caer incesante de la lluvia y el soplar tranquilo del viento. Las ramas y hojas de los árboles se rendían bajo la fuerza imponente del agua incólume, y la misma transformaba la tierra en lodo. El aguacero arrasaba, y la luz áurea del sol no podría reparar el daño. Era imposible hacer que la fronda caída se fusionara de nuevo con el tallo o que las florecillas que cubrieron ciertas áreas del suelo regresaran a la vida; estaban aplastadas, se ahogaron en medio de tanto liquido supuestamente purificador.

Cautivado por el ímpetu de la tormenta, caminé fuera de la protección de la cornisa.

Mis pasos se hundían en el barro y el agua ocupó la extensión entera de mi ropa con una velocidad increíble. La vestimenta pesaba, y no importaba ya que requería la sensación del fluido contra mi piel, erizándola, sensibilizándola estimulantemente. Tenía que cerrar los ojos con frecuencia para obstruir el paso de la lluvia a mis orbes. Veía minúsculas podagras transparentes colgar de mis pestañas y muchas más precipitándose a mi rostro.

Despacio, anduve por el camino atestado de fango, recorriendo la corta distancia de mi casa a mi auto. Entré al vehículo, mojando el asiento y ensuciando el tapete. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y, asombrado, entreví el temblor de mis manos que, húmedas y trémulas, no parecían aptas para insertar la llave en la ranura. Lo lograron, acto prodigioso.

Arranqué el motor y puse en marcha el coche. Miré al frente a cada instante, perdiéndome lo que debería ser un espectáculo asombroso de manchones verdes, bruma y opacidad.

Me peiné el cabello con los dedos, situando los mechones brunos y remojados en posiciones dispares detrás de mis orejas. Difícilmente transcurridos tres segundos el cabello descendió, impactando en mi frente. Lo revolví, fastidiado, y pisé el acelerador.

Para cuando llegué a mi destino, la tormenta agrandó su violencia y el cielo se oscurecía, dispuesto a contribuir en la formación de una noche estremecedora, desprovista de estrellas. Desprovista de esperanza y aliento.

Salí de la cabina, acelerado, colisionando mi cabeza en el contorno metálico de la entrada. Obligué a mis músculos a detenerse y retorné a mi lugar, ubicando las piernas fuera de la cámara. Me recargué sobre el volante y peleé por no sucumbir bajo el dolor taladrante en mis sienes aumentando terriblemente.

- Maldita sea…– mascullé. Quería quedarme postrado ahí, esperando que la laceración sanase. Pero eso tardaría más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto aguardar.

Me levanté de golpe y azoté la puerta del Rabbit, arrepintiéndome en seguida; hubo un zumbido de aparatoso volumen que subió como una lastimosa onda eléctrica por mi sistema nervioso. Temblé, extenuado.

Observé el perímetro y creo haber hecho una mueca de complacencia al no divisar la patrulla de Charlie estacionada frente a su propia casa.

Pasé a través del jardín y arribé al pórtico. Toqué el timbre y Bella abrió la puerta.

- Hola – dije y soné extraño, aciago.

- ¡Jake! – chilló ella, alarmada – ¡Estás empapado!

Mis labios se curvaron, turbados y en oposición a su aguda exclamación.

Bella fallaba en describir mi aspecto. No estaba simplemente empapado, estaba calado hasta los huesos y con una sonrisa fraudulenta grabada en mi rostro, en mi mente y, lo más preocupante, en mi alma.

- Bells… – dije, oprimiéndome contra los cojines que descansaban en su cama. Bella, sin que me percatara, me movió por la casa, dirigiéndome a su habitación, y me arropó con una gruesa manta, no sin antes quitarme la chaqueta chorreante.

- Dime.

- Discúlpame por molestarte de repente, yo –

- Shh, no importa – aclaró – ¿Qué sucede?

Alcé la vista al notar su mano acariciándome el cabello. Ocupó asiento a mi lado, justo en la orilla del colchón. Me moví, brindándole un espacio que ella no demoró en usar. Sus dedos pálidos corrieron entre las hebras de mi cabello sutilmente, pero los cortes que las navajas produjeron no pararon de arder cuando las yemas de los dígitos transitaron por mis sienes.

Me acordé de su pregunta. Cierto, ¿Qué sucedía?

- Se han ido – acaté en voz alta.

- ¿Quiénes? – demandó Bella.

- Ellos… – dije. No me entendió. Fruncí el ceño, nadie podría hacerlo con sólo un ellos . No quería pronunciar el apellido. No quería pronunciar los nombres.

Avanzó un tiempo. Primero segundos, luego minutos y después horas. Como debía ser. Como se suponía debía ser y como yo odiaba que fuese. Si las horas fueran los minutos y los minutos las horas, me sentiría bien con unos minutos recostado en las piernas de Bella, me iría sin haberla incordiado, y las horas colmadas de pena serían efímeras, admisibles.

- Jake, extiende tu mano – le obedecí pasivamente –. Estás sangrando, el agua reabrió la herida en tu muñeca – miré por sobre su hombro mientras ella limpiaba la zona afectada y la tapaba con una nueva venda. – Es bueno tener una caja de primeros auxilios – comentó, asentí, algo desorientado al advertir manchas carmesí en sus manos, algodones y gasas. Quien hizo eso por última vez fue…

- ¿Por qué está tan oscuro, Bells? No hay luceros, no hay luz, no hay nada.

- Es luna nueva – justificó la negrura – Listo – avisó – No tardará más de lo debido en sanar. Estarás bien.

Me incorporé, aún en la cama.

- Sí – le dediqué una sonrisa adulterada más que Bella recibió como verdadera.

Cerró el botiquín y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño para devolverlo a su rincón. Mi voz no fue más que un apagado susurro:

- Relativamente…

* * *

Hola, siento no haber actualizado hace horas, pero la fiebre me venció y me quedé dormida u.u

Bien, quedan dos capitulos, y estarán publicados hoy ;)

Nos leemos.


	3. Sonambulismo indeseado

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con parejas relativamente indefinidas, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward, Jacob y Paul (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo... diferentes a los originales. Habrá más contacto entre los relacionados románticamente que serían Edward y Bella. Quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer:**

Todos los derechos de la obra original en la que está basado este fanfic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_¨Debajo de mi piel se ocultan mis pecados. Debajo de mi experiencia están mis errores. Debajo de mi tristeza existe una débil luz de felicidad. Debajo de mis recuerdos se encuentra un pasado lúgubre pero cálido. Debajo de mi indiferencia el dolor cava y cava, pretendiendo llegar a lo más profundo. Debajo de lo que los demás dicen mis palabras se extinguen. _

_Un rio carmesí repleto de gritos desesperados corre por mi garganta; me ahoga. Las lágrimas no son más que una ilusión y las estrellas que se muestran en mi cielo negro y azul lo son igual…_

_Pero continúo cubierto de falsas verdades._

_Los rostros desconocidos me rodean, los lugares rotos abundan, las memorias fragmentadas se acumulan en montañas gigantes, interminables… son tan pesadas, tan asfixiantes, que mi corazón se oprime, y mi cabeza y mi pecho sufren también. _

_Mi mundo se derrumba, los cimientos que trabajosamente construí se resquebrajan como si de papel se tratase y siento que, lentamente, la cordura se retira no queriendo permanecer más conmigo. _

_Espero que el tiempo pase, no para curarme, sino para acabar de destruirme.¨_

* * *

_Octubre_

- … Jacob.

Levanté la cabeza, confundido y cansado, cuando el profesor dijo mi nombre. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban de mala manera, relucían con una mezcla inexacta y extraña de decepción y enojo. Los observé durante un rato, desentendido del alrededor – sólo viendo esos ojos expresivos y coléricos viéndome a mí –. La respiración del hombre se alteró, incrementando la temperatura de la molestia en su interior, y entrecerró los párpados.

De repente, me encontré absolutamente atrapado en su gesto. Me sorprendió cuan reales y fuertes eran los sentimientos que sus ojos café, grandes y poseedores de un brillo amedrentador, reflejaban.

Lo miré por tanto y tan poco tiempo como me fue permitido. Y, al final, no estuve satisfecho. No pude alcanzar a sentirme como él se sentía. No pude lograr ese grado de capacidad emocional y sólo me sentí culpable porque, según lo que me decían sus orbes, hice algo que causó una baja enorme en las expectativas que él tenía sobre mí.

Comenzó a creerme menos de lo que alguna vez.

En mis intentos de rememorar una posible falta de respeto hacia él, desvié la atención de sus ojos, colocándola en un punto incierto entre la pizarra y su rostro. Casi alterado por perder de vista sus orbes, regresé a observar su mirada inquisitiva, exaltada y profundamente confusa. Torció la boca, hizo un gesto de negación rendida y dijo:

- Continuemos…

_Noviembre_

- No creo que eso importe en realidad – dije, utilizando una voz baja que los agudos oídos de Jessica captaron sin problema.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó ella, sorprendida por mi interferencia.

Me encontré con su gesto al alzar la cabeza. Lo examiné por unos segundos. Advertí que en ese ademán había únicamente un sentimiento: fastidio. Un fastidio caprichoso y frívolo que la podría describir perfectamente sin importar la faceta que mostrase. Ella era así. Caprichosa y frívola hasta el aburrimiento.

Sabiendo lo poco que me interesaba su sentimiento – que no me causaba un mínimo dejo de empatía por lo vacío que era, al contrario del de mi efusivo y decepcionado profesor –, respondí:

- Lo que dices carece de razón de ser o, bueno, el que lo digas no viene al caso.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Deberías ser más respetuoso – se quejó, con su timbre de voz agudo. Apreté la mandíbula, haciendo inintencionadamente que mis dientes rechinaran de forma horrible, enviándome el suave pero molesto sonido hasta los oídos. Detesté el sonido en la misma proporción que detestaba la voz de Jessica.

- Y tú más discreta y menos entrometida – contesté, a pesar de no haber escuchado pregunta alguna.

Mike, Ángela y Eric, que estaban comiendo y preocupándose menos que poco por el parloteo de Stanley, parecieron llamados al oírme decirle esa frase. Mike se tensó a mi lado, permitiéndome sentir cuando lo hizo porque nuestros hombros se rozaban, tragó con fuerza el bocado en su boca y carraspeó. Vi como Ángela cubría su cara con ayuda de los lentes, avergonzada por ninguna razón y lanzándome disimuladamente una mirada dudosa – como si ella fuera quien le respondió a Jessica y ahora se retractara. Cosa que yo no hacía –. Y Eric escondió su sonrisa complacida mordiendo una cuchara de plástico.

Sin embargo, me perdí sus reacciones al impactar contra mi mejilla la palma de Jessica que, estúpidamente airada, decidió _castigar_ mi sinceridad y continuar creyendo que su cotilleo era lo mejor de lo que podíamos hablar o escuchar.

Volví a sentir las miradas de la mayoría de los alumnos en la cafetería sobre mí. Tuve la sensación de estar regresando a un momento borroso almacenado en mi memoria. Aquella experiencia me causó un horrible mareo y decidí ignorar las miradas entre curiosas y extrañadas de la gente; quienes no estaban acostumbrados a que yo fuera la razón de una de las rabietas sin sentido de Jessica.

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler minutos más tarde, concentrándose el horrible dolor en mis sienes. Por alguna razón, presentí que no serviría de nada tomar algún medicamento y preferí actuar como si nada en mi cuerpo doliera. Como si dentro de mi cabeza ese recuerdo lúgubre no estuviera pretendiendo salir de entre los escombros.

_Diciembre_

Un objeto golpeó suavemente la mesa en la que el libro que leía estaba recargado. Miré la cosa estampada con tímida fuerza en mi pupitre. Era una bolsa de regalo alegremente adornada. Varios rulos hechos de papel azul en diferentes tonos caían desde arriba, creando un rollo de ellos que colgaban a un costado, contrastando con el color brillante del bolso.

Elevé la cara, apareciendo frente a mí un Mike Newton con su mejor y más sincera mueca de sofoco. Le brillaban los ojos con el potente destello que la esperanza gozaba exclusivamente, su boca se curveaba vacilante y enredaba sus dedos, jugueteando para distraerse del apocamiento.

- Feliz navidad – dijo.

- No me gustan las sorpresas – dije, la esperanza en él dudó, amenazando con marcharse – Por eso dime que es – pedí, recapacitando que no, Mike no se merecía algo como eso.

- Pero… eso le restaría la diversión a todo.

- Para mí no.

Se rindió, aunque no por completo. Me dio una pequeña pista: comics.

Rió de buena gana con esa palabra que no me conduciría a nada en lo absoluto, se estiró para alcanzarme aun con el taburete entre nosotros y me rodeó en un abrazo. Sentí que quería permitirse decir algo, que las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, le impidieron inhalar, robándole el atrevimiento y dejándolo en una deprimente, y exasperante, paciencia. Irracionalmente culpable, devolví el abrazo, rodeándole por los hombros.

Oí un sonido conocido y repudiado llegar desde algún punto dentro del salón de clases y no necesité girar el rostro para apreciar la expresión de Jessica Stanley. Ahí, de pie en el marco de la puerta, nos dedicaba segundos de su _valioso_ tiempo sólo con la meta de obtener _noticias_ que compartir con todo el colegio.

No obstante, Mike acaparó mi atención y, queriendo ignorar a los demás, presté ojos y oídos únicamente a él durante el resto de la hora. Perdiéndome de manera pasajera en el sonido de su voz, ocultándome dentro de esa reconfortante y necesitada calidez.

_Enero_

Tomé una manzana del cuenco al centro de la mesa. Mike agarró un par de uvas del mismo.

Me di cuenta de dos cosas cuando miré directamente el tazón y después a Mike, llevándome la manzana a la boca y mordiéndola. Primero, tal parecía estábamos compartiendo ese tazón con fruta – que no conseguía recordar haber comprado o no – y, segundo, estábamos apartados de los demás. En el mismo taburete, sin sillas vacías entre asientos, pero sí con espacio entre las nuestras y las de Ángela, Eric y Tyler.

No hallé explicación precisa en el instante adecuado – que podría haber sido cuando me topé con los ojos expectantes de Mike –, pero tenía una ligera sospecha.

Ladeé el rostro para poder mirar a Ángela. Ella introdujo una tenedor con comida en su boca y me devolvió la mirada apenas un segundo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa y sus labios se descompusieron en una mueca extraña – como si el mirarme fuera invadir un espacio privado, algo demasiado personal –. Me había mostrado la misma expresión antes, pero no recordaba cuando o por qué.

Tyler, encorvado sobre su bandeja, se guardaba para sí una lista interminable de insultos y reproches. Descubrí aquella inesperada y desconcertantemente enérgica cantidad de palabras reprimidas al reparar en cada detalle que había en el ademán de su rostro. Su enfado alcanzaba límites increíbles, y su tolerancia también. Descubrí que se reprimía sólo por no lastimar a alguien. Quise encontrar las razones por las cuales hacía eso, el porqué de estar invadido por esa ira, pero no tuve el suficiente interés.

Y Eric pasaba de todo. Menos de su almuerzo, claro.

- ¿Sabes que les pasa? – inquirí por lo bajo, dirigiéndome a Mike.

- Quién sabe – dijo él, alzándose de hombros – Tal vez… no quieren molestar.

- No lo hacen.

- A ti no… pero, hasta cierto punto, a mí sí – declaró, llevándose a la boca dos uvas verdes. Me recorrió un involuntario escalofrió y tragué dificultosamente intentando tranquilizarme.

Imprevistamente, agarró la mano en la que tenía la manzana y la atrajo hacia su rostro para morderla, contemplándome. Temblé otra vez. Le devolví la mirada, sintiéndome inusualmente pasmado ante el fulgor de sus luceros celestes. Lo sentí real, vigoroso y mío. Me cosquilleaba la piel, me confundía.

Me alteré al recordar que me pertenecía y no podía cuidarle, ¡ni siquiera podía cuidarme a mí mismo completamente! No comprendía cómo Mike se atrevió a confiarme ciegamente esa tarea si sabía de mi extenso y odiado historial de accidente desde que llegué a la Push e ingresé al instituto de Forks.

El timbré sonó. Utilicé eso como excusa para apartarme de su toque.

Pero, levantándose, Mike se acercó a mi lugar y tomó mi mano, halándome contra su cuerpo. Me colocó un brazo cálido y amable sobre los hombros y yo no podía reconocerme a mí mismo. Algo me dolía interiormente, muy cerca del abdomen. Era un ligero jalón, pero parecía estar afectando a todo mi sistema nervioso. Cohibido y tiritando como si tuviera frio, rodeé su pecho con los brazos, apretándome contra él.

Noté la sorpresa que sufrió a través de la rigidez que actuó sobre sus músculos. Se alivió pasados rápidos segundos y comenzó a dar un masaje con su dedo pulgar en la base de mi garganta. Me relajé y sentí aquella molesta sensación en mi vientre desaparecer parsimoniosamente.

Todavía no comprendía mis propias reacciones, sin embargo, me limité a apreciarlas con nitidez para poder lidiar con ellas cuando fuera necesario. O, mejor dicho, cuando Mike decidiera causar ese efecto en mí de nuevo porque, en definitiva, todo eso _debía_ ser a propósito.

* * *

Por la nuca, la espalda, la cintura, el abdomen y entre los muslos. Sentía el líquido recorrerme el cuerpo por todos lados, cubriéndome, mojándome. Abrí un poco la boca para sentirlo entre los labios y saborearlo. Era un sabor inusual y que no esperaba. Dulce como la miel pero no espeso como ésta. Lamí mi paladar, buscando más de ese rico sabor y descubriendo que debía separar de nuevo los labios para obtenerlo. Y lo hice, dándome cuenta de cuanto anhelaba esa sustancia que caía sobre mí como lluvia. Tomé y tomé de él, refrescándome con lo frio que era y sintiéndome bien cuando me llenó.

Pero por más que me gustara aquello, no dejaba de ser extraño. Absolutamente irreal. Las gotas de lluvia no son de caramelo.

_¨Jacob¨_

Escuché. El sonido venía de muy lejos y estaba distorsionado, apenas entendible. Inoportuno e innecesario. Me removí tumbado en donde sea que me encontrara y puse las manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome mientras el líquido hacía lo mismo; parecía formar una capa delgada por todo mi ser, moviéndose y moviéndose pero sin parar de rodearme. Tocaba todo en mí y tenía que luchar por no estremecerme.

_¨Jacob¨_

Ahora era más cercano, más sencillo de entender.

_¨Jacob¨_

_¨Jacob¨_

_¨Jacob¨_

_¨Jacob¨_

- Dios, que fastidio… cállate – mascullé.

- Con que vuelvas a decir eso estás castigados por un mes, Jacob – abruptamente, abrí los ojos y me percaté de que estaba sentado y tenía un plato de cereales al frente, sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Déjalo, Billy. Él tiene razón, a veces eres fastidioso – dijo Rachel, quitándome la atención de Billy, afortunadamente.

Centré mis sentidos en ellos para espabilarme y me encontré gratamente sorprendido al ver a mi padre y hermana tener esa pelea producida por cosas en realidad nada sustanciales. Para ellos, y para mí, era un gran avance en el que sería un largo y lento proceso; arreglar nuestros distantes y dañados lazos familiares.

- Además, míralo, está que se cae de sueño – me defendió Rachel, señalándome distraídamente. Billy ni siquiera volteó, aprovechando el tiempo para decir algo sobre el respeto a las figuras mayores y… bostecé, distrayéndome.

Miré el plato de cereales y me llevé una cuchara llena de éstos a la boca. Fruncí el ceño. Ese no era un sabor tan asombrosamente dulce como el que creía, o soñé; podría ser cualquiera de las dos opciones. Me levanté de la mesa y dejé el plato en el fregadero. Fui a la sala para tomar mi mochila, me la colgué al hombro, tomé las llaves de la camioneta de Rachel y dije, mientras salía de casa:

- Si les interesa, me voy. Rachel, tomaré prestado tu auto. Regresaré un poco tarde, pasaré a casa de Bella – y, como lo esperé, ninguno pareció escucharme. Me reí entre dientes. Prefería eso a que se ignoraran olímpicamente como en un principio.

Al llegar a la carretera, encendí el estéreo, aguardando por cualquier tipo de música menos la que llegó a mis oídos. ¡Rock alternativo! Rachel me parecía más de música clásica o pop. Música clásica. Me estremecí. Mi cabeza padeció una inyección de dolor súbita y efímera.

Condiciendo, me era extraño pensar que hacía ya más de un año que estaba ahí, lejos de la playa soleada y calurosa de Hawái, lejos de Rebecca y Ben. Apartado de un estilo de vida que yo amaba con vehemencia. No obstante, Forks _también _era mi hogar porque Rachel y Billy me acompañaban. Sin importar donde, me dije, mi hogar era con ellos. Por eso, ahora, tenía dos hogares y sentía ansiedad al pensar que podría volver, aunque fuera poco tiempo, a donde Rebecca.

Mi hermana, a finales de octubre, me había dado la noticia de su embarazo. Actualmente, durante las últimas semanas de enero, ella estaba en el segundo trimestre de embarazo y, por supuesto, yo quería verla. Rebecca con un estómago redondeado, Rebecca con una sonrisa enteramente sincera en su rostro, Rebecca siendo feliz. Necesitaba saber que lo era luego de los malditos años en los que no lo fue; tras la muerte de nuestra madre, antes de la aparición de Ben.

La canción cambió por octava ocasión y la voz intérprete igual por primera vez, pero no tuve tiempo de apreciar esa voz desconocida ya que había arribado al aparcamiento del instituto y el Sentra de Tyler me abandonó a un estado de abrupta quietud en cuanto la advertí.

Apagué el motor de la camioneta y salí cerrando la puerta. Volví a abrirla cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi mochila dentro. Me aseguré de no tener nada más que olvidar.

Di la vuelta dispuesto a entrar lo más rápido posible al edificio para acabar los ejercicios de álgebra que no hice el día anterior. Me habría gustado tener una perfecta excusa para justificarme el incumplimiento a mí mismo, pero la decepcionante realidad era que solo me había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio de mi habitación y, por ende, sobre mis libros de trabajo escolares con varias páginas en blanco que se suponía debía contestar.

- Pero tuviste el fin de semana para hacerlos, Jacob – me dijo Ángela cuando notó que hacia los deberes con algunos minutos restantes para que la clase de literatura iniciara.

- Bueno… añade irresponsable a la lista, por favor – respondí.

- Y en la mía también si aún no está – dijo Mike llegando de pronto, sentándose apresurado en el asiento junto a mí y sacando su libro y lápiz para hacer un inútil intento de números, letras y signos legibles.

Conseguimos terminar el trabajo; quizá algún problema no estaba bien, pero lo que contaba era que las hojas no estuvieran vacías para cuando tuviéramos la clase de algebra con aquel profesor sustituto que había estado dándonos las clases los últimos días ante la ausencia del maestro Anderson.

* * *

Tranquilamente recostado sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, Mike estaba mirándome. Sus alucinantes ojos azules resaltaban y se hacían mi punto focal entre todo lo demás. Con la mirada fija en Mike, me fue sencillo pasar por alto el alrededor y que seguramente se ganaría alguna reprimenda por estar utilizando de esa forma el material del instituto. Otra vez percibí un suave y estremecedor jalón dentro de mí. Rememoré ese día en la mañana, la dulce fantasía, literalmente, que me sació de una manera inusual. Me removí nervioso en mi asiento y tomé una frutilla de mi plato con un tenedor, desenlazando mi mirada y la de Mike a propósito.

- ¿Me darías una uva, Jacob? – oí. Mordí la parte interna de mi labio inferior, luchando por no aparentar la vergüenza que me invadió de repente.

- ¿Por qué no mejor bajas de ahí y vas a comprar tu almuerzo, Mike? – inquirí, amonestándolo y retándolo a la vez.

- Por eso no compré almuerzo, Jake – me contestó, girando todo su cuerpo hacia mí – Quiero que me alimentes tú… vamos – agarró la mano con la que tomaba el tenedor, la frutilla todavía clavada en él –, no es difícil hacerme feliz – me soltó – Únicamente debes ponerla en mi boca – abrió los labios.

- Eres un poco… terco – murmuré.

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

- Hazlo, Jacob – solicitó una vez más. Tragué saliva para aclararme la garganta. Mike mantuvo su atención en mí.

Pinché una fresa con el tenedor – la anterior terminé comiéndola debido a que raramente creí que sería el alivio a una incómoda tensión en los hombros y el abdomen – y extendí la mano a la boca de Mike. Lo encontré sonriendo tan despreocupado y tan complacido… puse la frutilla dentro de su boca, vi como la lamía antes de morderla para desencajarla el utensilio y suspiré discretamente; aunque quizá mi labio inferior siendo firmemente mordisqueado me revelaba.

La sensación inusual, hormigueante, sobrecogedora y calinosa apareció otra vez dentro de mí y apenas me contuve lo suficiente como para no _gemir_. Aquel deseo infundado me acariciaba dentro del cuerpo, provocándome una perplejidad angustiosa y un desespero persistente; ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Por qué Mike? ¿Desde cuándo me costaba _tanto _ser franco conmigo mismo?

- ¡Joven Newton, baje en este instante de ahí! – dijo alzando la voz un educador al cual yo no conocía más allá de su nombre; Joseph. Mike lo miró de soslayo y dijo, moviéndose:

- Lo siento, lo siento, ya voy. Señor Levitt, no debería enojarse tan a menudo, las arrugas comienzan a aparecer en su rostro – esperé porque el hombre le gritara una vez más, pero dejó salir el aire que parecía hacer atrapado en sus pulmones desde hacía mucho tiempo y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No llegue tarde a su siguiente clase, ¿de acuerdo? – Mike asintió y el señor Levitt se fue acomodándose el cabello bruno y un poco ondulado con una mano; éste color hizo resaltar sus ojos verdes encantadoramente cuando le vi a la cara.

Mike ocupó asiento frente a mí.

- Parece que los intentos de seducción en la escuela no son buena idea.

- Seducción – repetí sin creer que _realmente _lo dijo en voz alta – Mike, eso no es una buena idea desde el principio, no sólo ¨en la escuela¨ – elevó una ceja, preguntando sin palabras, y de forma curiosa: ¿De verdad?

- Bueno, – continuó con sus argumentos – si te quiero en mi cama, debo seducirte, ¿no? – mientras decía aquello, su rostro no mostró señal alguna de sofoco. Ni la más mínima pista me fue dada para saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente; además, claro, de la _seducción_.

- No me tendrás ahí jamás – murmuré entre dientes sabiendo que sentirme ofendido por tan descarada propuesta sería absurdo; Mike se había vuelto así, Mike ahora era _esa _persona falta de pudor – ¿Dónde quedó el Mike que se avergonzaba solo al estar entregándome un regalo? Lo extraño, sabes.

- Pues debería acostumbrarte a no tenerlo. Se ha ido y no volverá, te lo aseguro.

_No volverá_, pensé. Qué molesto. Qué decepcionante. El juego en el que Mike me metía sin darme cuenta comenzaba de nuevo. _Jugar. Tontear. Arriesgarse. Perder o ganar._ Un círculo vicioso imparable – o al menos hasta donde sabía – que ambos, Mike y yo, hicimos que se creara. No recordaba cuando o cómo es que permití que se repitiera y se repitiera llegando a transformarse en eso. Sin embargo, yo estaba dentro y no tenía medios por los cuales escapar. Me sentía atado. Horriblemente atado.

Y, lo peor, no me importaba participar; aunque me encadenaba, el juego era adictivo.

_Arriesgarse_, dije mentalmente.

- ¿Y si dijera que es a _ese Mike _al que yo quiero? – pregunté poniendo los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándome levemente hacia delante.

- Te diría que, sin duda, haré que lo olvides – respondió, resuelto.

Su convicción, su expresión y la mirada en sus ojos provocó que algo inoportuno y dañino se encendiera entre mi gran pila de recuerdos; se removió tan fuertemente que cerré los ojos, en un vano intento de apaciguar el dolor. Me pareció que no era a el _otro Mike _a quien debía olvidar, sino a alguien más que se ocultaba con tal maestría que yo no era capaz de siquiera advertir su presencia.

- Hey, – dijo Mike – vamos a trigonometría, Jake.

Vi a Ángela acercarse a nosotros, la mueca de vergüenza en sus labios. Ella también tenía trigonometría inmediatamente después del almuerzo.

- Angie – la saludé – ¿Y Tyler?

- Se fue con Eric al otro edificio, les toca Estudios Sociales.

- Oh – dije.

- Hace mucho que no salimos juntos – comentó Ángela, acomodándose sus enternecedores anteojos – ¿Qué les parece ir a Port Ángeles a ver una película? – sugirió con una linda sonrisa. Por fin comenzaba a perder parte de esa vergüenza habitual. Me acerqué a ella y la estreche contra mí.

- Sí, vayamos a ver una película – apoyé – Mike, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- Uh… claro, claro – pareció dudar – Sólo, se los ruego, que Jessica no traiga a Lauren – dramatizó cómicamente.

- Podríamos hacer que ni Jessica venga – dijo Ángela. La miré, extrañado – Digo… a veces me molesta – reveló, bajando la cabeza un poco; tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara, no agradándome aquella irracional inseguridad. No dijo nada al respecto y continuó con lo anterior – Quizá Bella pueda unírsenos ahora.

- Imagino que aceptará – me encogí de hombros – mientras no sea una _asquerosa película romántica adolescente_ – imité las palabras que la propia Bella utilizaba, riéndome por lo bajo.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma – dijo Mike señalando hacia el frente. Bella estaba batallando por no dejar caer la no tan grande pila de libros que llevaba entre los brazos.

Solté a Ángela y avancé hasta donde Bella.

- Dame eso – dije, quitándole los libros – La próxima vez avísame si quieres causar accidentes, los dos juntos causaremos un desastre más grande que el que dejó la bomba de Hiroshima – susurré – Recordándolo: hola y feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

- Hola, Jake – me devolvió el saludo agregando una sonrisa – Gracias… por los libros y la felicitación.

Caminé a su lado, deteniéndome unos segundos para que Mike y Ángela se decidieran por acercarse. Ellos y Bella nunca habían tenido una conexión más allá de que Bella era mi amiga y yo de ellos también. Y, aunque comenté cosas distraídamente en varios momentos cuando estaba con Mike, Ángela, Tyler, Eric y Jessica, necesitaban conocer más a Bella. _Bueno_, pensé, _comencemos_.

Les hablé sobre ella de forma rápida, resaltando lo más importante; como que nuestras madres fueron amigas y que nuestros padres lo eran aún. Mike se rió de buena gana – asimismo burlón y algo malicioso – cuando dije: _Y lo primero que recuerdo de ella es su cara llena de barro y el cabello enmarañado con un montón de hojitas secas atrapadas en él_. Ángela, atenta, divertida y respetuosa, peguntó un par de cosas más y las cuestiones brotaron y brotaron sin detenerse durante una hora.

Mike, Ángela y yo perdimos la clase de trigonometría. Bella se alegró de tener una excusa, aunque no aceptable ante su profesor, para faltar a gimnasia.

- Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros, Bells? – inquirí.

- Sí, claro – aceptó, gustosa – ¿Zombis?

- Si hay alguna película de zombis, yo estoy bien con esa – alegó Mike.

Ángela asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

- Igual – dije – Nos vemos al rato, Bella – ella no agregó nada más y se fue por el pasillo a la izquierda que daba a la cancha de baloncesto y se extendía a los lados hacia más aulas.

El resto del día escolar pasó como los días pasaban para mí últimamente. Raudos, extraños, confusos y colmados de sensaciones casi desconocidas al completo.

Al llegar a casa – a eso de las ocho de la noche tras mi turno en la tienda de los señores Newton – Rachel leía aquel libro que yo no había terminado y parecía que comenzó apenas esa mañana por lo concentrada que estaba y la frecuencia con la que pasaba de páginas. Mi padre, cómoda y despreocupadamente sentado frente a la televisión, veía con interés un programa poco usual en mi casa cuando todos estábamos en ella. Un documental.

Me senté en el sofá de dos plazas y saqué el libro de trabajo de álgebra.

Alcancé a hacer un tres punto cinco, casi el cuatro, por ciento de mis deberes y Rachel me lanzó algo a las piernas, tapando las hojas de ejercicios.

- El personaje principal muere luego de todas sus aventuras – dijo con la voz de quien sabe que molesta a alguien y disfruta de ello.

- Bien, gracias por arruinarme el final. Te quiero mucho, hermana.

- Y yo a ti, hermanito.

- A veces parece que soy yo quien tiene veinticinco y tú diecisiete.

- Tengo hambre, ¿quieres un emparedado? – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, ignorando mis comentario.

- Infantil.

- Enano.

- Anciana.

- Niñato.

- Inmadura.

- ¡Cállense los dos! – interrumpió Billy, subiendo el volumen de la televisión.

- Gruñón – dijimos a la vez Rachel y yo.

* * *

No me conocía. Me resultaba ajeno a mí mismo. Estaba perdido en un sitio oscuro, neblinoso, glacial y abandonado, y, por más que perseverara rebuscando un camino, nunca ganaba la más mínima pista de a dónde encaminarme para reintegrarme al mundo. Ahí me quedaba parado, padeciendo frio, desamparado, aturdido y amedrentado… horrorizado. No existía la luz, no existía la salida. Y no poseía la fuerza para generar una.

Miré en derredor; bajo mi cuerpo la escalinata de la puerta principal de mi casa me sostenía y rechinaba levemente al moverme. La luz de la farola iluminaba un pequeño, insuficiente, trecho entre el porche y el bosque, los árboles se movían por obra del viento, las hojas caían rendidas al suelo, a la tierra mojada. El único sonido que percibía se oía lejano y amortiguado; un ruido casi imperceptible y nada molesto de autos transitando por la carretera.

Me incorporé, metiendo las manos en las bolsas delanteras de mi chaqueta y comprobando que ahí dentro estaba mi juego de llaves.

Alcé la vista al cielo. No había estrellas. Sonreí.

Anduve vagando con la capucha puesta, el cuerpo pesado y los pensamientos revueltos, irracionales y tentadores. Me topé con rocas, olor a pasto mojado y recién cortado, llovizna y efímero silencio total.

Me pregunté qué hora era y calculé que hacía mucho se habían cumplido las tres de la madrugada. Suspiré. Mi padre o Rachel, quizá ambos, me castigarían por un mes si descubrían que salí tan tarde de casa. Pero no me alejé demasiado, no necesitaba hacerlo para percatarme, desmoralizado y dolorido, que me encontraba extraviado todavía.

En ese instante, sería insólito, un milagro, que pudiera llorar. Las cascadas, las lagunas, los mares, los ríos y demás estaban secos, muertos. Estaba viviendo sin una cosa necesaria, fundamental, y no sabía de lo que se trataba.

Ocupé asiento en el pasto, mojándome la ropa sin darle valor, y flexioné las piernas, acercándolas a mi pecho sin hacerlas tocar. Quería experimentar la sensación seguramente reconfortante del calor. Me cosquilleaban las extremidades. Anhelaba… anhelaba recordar lo que fuera y, con eso, sentir. Sentir algo más que desesperación.

Rememorando momentos ocurridos previamente, conseguí sentir culpabilidad. Me aliviaba minúsculamente la culpa. Rompía una regla que no conocía, que me dijeron y guardé en lo profundo, en lo intocable. Desobediencia inintencionada. Puse la frente sobre mis rodillas con los párpados entrecerrados. Tenía sueño. Me humedecí los labios con la lengua, evocando, asombrado, el gusto duce y refrescante que probé en uno de mis sueños. Uno de tan pocos. Los demás, eran pesadillas o escenarios negros.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurré para mí, riendo carente de diversión – ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche? – mi voz, por primera vez, se escuchó indiferente, neutral.

Las dudas no desaparecieron, las preguntas en lugar de reducir se acrecentaron, la neblina se hizo más densa y la oscuridad más atemorizante.

Era afortunado de que ésta faceta de mí sucediera solamente en la noche, que la perdición intentara hundirme sólo cuando la negrura reinaba sobre la mitad del planeta tierra.

Restando eso, yo estaba bien. Relativamente bien. Y me bastaba.

* * *

Gritos, gritos y gritos. Los personajes de la película que elegimos – Ángela, Tyler, Bella, Mike, Eric y yo –, pues no era responsabilidad de los actores, no comprendían que debían parar de gritar y buscar recursos y compañeros para sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi. Mike estuvo de acuerdo conmigo mientras Ángela, Tyler y Eric no apartaban los ojos de la pantalla y Bella, cerrando con fuerza los ojos a ratos, procuraba no centrarse demasiado en los rostros grotescos, pútridos y asombrosamente realistas de los caminantes muertos.

Bella, Ángela y Eric, casi sincronizándose, gritaron asustados y pillados de sorpresa cuando el chillido agudo de una joven resonó potente por los altavoces. Me pitaron los oídos y me levanté pasada una fracción de segundo.

- Voy a comprar algo. No tardo – dije, caminando entre las filas con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Podrías traer varitas de regaliz? – preguntó Eric, aprovechando.

- Claro – respondí, apresurado.

Estando fuera de la sala, me sentí mejor estando alejado del ruido insoportable de los gritos. Pero, apartado de mis amigos, todo se volvía un problema, un reto. Tenía que esforzarme monumentalmente para evadir con éxito la bruma ligera que amenazaba con acercarse demasiado a mí. Odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba la sensación de estar en riesgo continuamente.

Compré los dulces de Eric – un chico que ahora estaría esperando con impaciencia la llegada del azúcar – y una botella de agua de la que tomé la mitad en un muy corto tiempo; la sal de las palomitas me dejó sediento. Cuando me retiré, restaban veinte minutos de película y muchos menos de bramidos, así que esperé diez minutos para regresar. Precavido, y sin la más ínfima apetencia de estar rodeado de voces agudas, me detuve frente a la puerta y comprobé que había un silencio relajante llenando el sitio.

- Has demorado mucho – se quejó Eric, agarrando el paquete de dulces que me pidió – Está a punto de terminar.

- Umm – respondí, desinteresado.

¿Qué nuevo podría haber en esa película? Siempre, improbable e irrealmente, existían sobrevivientes que repoblaban el mundo. Prosperaban, avanzaban… lo típico. Nunca había extinción definitiva de la raza humana.

- ¿Pasó algo? – me dijo Bella al oído.

- No… nada, no pasó nada Bells – contesté. No me creyó pero, resignada, sólo apretó mi mano en signo de comprensión. Sospeché, entre alterado y aliviado, que ella sabía que lo que me afectaba no era la película o los gritos irritantes.

Después de todo, Bella estuvo conmigo la noche que la ausencia de estrellas me asustó, cuando la lluvia se infiltró en mi piel y envolvió mis huesos, enfriándome, curó la herida ya cicatrizada en el costado de mi muñeca, que sangraba y sangraba manchando mi ropa… ensuciando lugares de mí a partir de entonces inalcanzables, insondables.

Salimos del cine.

- ¿Qué quieren comer? – nos interrogó Tyler pasando una brazo por los hombros de Ángela y dejando un beso fugaz en su frente. Ángela rió y le pegó sin fuerza en las costillas.

- ¡Hamburguesas! – dijo Eric, emocionado, señalando un Mc' Donalds lejano. Todos parecieron conformes con la decisión y marchamos en dirección al restaurante de comida rápida.

Hacía frio y el viento helado nos daba con toda su fuerza. Me abracé más estrechamente a Bella y ella hizo lo mismo rodeándome la cintura. Podía saber que sonreía con sólo percibir la energía que implementó en el gesto, y me inquieté; Bella me quería de una forma diferente y más potente que la amistad, una manera de la que yo no era apto para corresponderle.

- Chicos… – murmuró Eric cuidadosamente – Están golpeando a alguien cerca de aquel bar.

- ¿Qué? – solté a Bella, poniéndome frente al grupo para ver la supuesta escena.

Tres hombres de pie, encapuchados y con chaquetas oscuras, rodeaban a uno más que, tirado en el asfalto, probaba levantarse infructuosamente. Tosía y se agarraba el abdomen a son de detener el dolor que padecía. Su cara salió de la penumbra cuando se irguió dificultosa y lastimosamente. La sangre destacaba en su rostro, brillando ante las escasas luces del rededor. Su cabello normalmente rizado se notaba enmarañado y cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Quieres más, ¿eh?! – vociferó uno de los hombres.

- Cobarde… – dijo débilmente el joven – Tres contra uno… eso no es justo…

El _insulto _le costó una patada en el estómago. Se encorvó de nueva cuenta, escupiendo.

Impulsivo, me encaminé hacia esas personas desconocidas. No debía hacerlo, era temerario, peligroso, pero él, el agredido, necesitaba ayuda. La moral, lo correcto, me orilló a acercarme; la sensación de riesgo, la adrenalina, me corría por las venas como ríos embravecidos. Me fortaleció y caminé más, aproximándome estúpidamente a un daño seguro.

- Jacob – me apretaron el brazo. Era Mike deteniéndome – Vámonos de aquí, no es nuestro problema.

- Pero – protesté – lo están golpeando… está sangrando. Si siguen lo matarán.

- Las chicas siguen con nosotros, Jake, y sabes que a ellas no las golpearían.

- Llévatelas, entonces. Aunque no vengas conmigo, iré a auxiliarlo.

- Eres tan… – suspiró – Eric, lleva a Bella y Ángela a mi auto – le lanzó las llaves – Déjalas ahí y, chicas, quédense dentro, por favor. Si no vamos dentro de una hora, llamen a la policía. Te quiero de regreso en cinco minutos, Eric. ¡Vayan! – apuró.

Los hombres habían puesto su atención en nosotros durante la charla apresurada. No dudé más y dije, mi voz sonando firme:

- Déjenlo en paz. No sé qué problemas tienen, pero están por matarlo y…

Y uno volteó hacia mí. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón se aceleró. Estaba temblando, clavado en mi lugar y _Joel_ me miraba. Sus ojos negros grandes y brillantes, dilatados por el alcohol que había bebido, irradiaban mescolanza mientras me examinaban. Pareció sorprendido al recordar algo y dijo, entre molesto y complacido:

- Hola – se rió – ¿Qué sucede, querido? ¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo?

_Aléjate, Jacob._

¿Qué…?

_Aléjate. Ahora._

En ese segundo, concebí cristalinamente todo y _regresé_. Las memorias sombrías ganaron el combate contra mí y se alzaron orgullosas en mi cabeza, derrumbando estrepitosamente una barrera que erigí con el único propósito de salvarme. Una de las últimas protecciones que poseía. El temblor y el crujido monstruoso de la destrucción me despertaron ásperamente, lanzándome sin consideración a la realidad de forma entera y definitiva porque, sin reparar en ello, me había mantenido aferrado a la parte media entre consciencia e inconciencia. Como un sonámbulo errando por doquier; notando sin sentir, oyendo sin escuchar, pensando sin entender y estando presente sin incluirse.

Despierto.

Por fin estaba fuera del letargo, distanciado de una adulterada, vacía, pero apacible, forma de vida. E, irónicamente, me sentía yo otra vez, sentía que la perdición nocturna era algo quimérico, pasado y olvidado. Era mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Estaba despierto y vulnerable en todo sentido; frente a mí, hombres mayores en fuerza que yo me veían con fijeza y sus mentes alcoholizadas divagando y divagando en muchas maneras de deshacerse de mi presencia inoportuna o, lo que no más temía, divertirse conmigo – en el caso exclusivo de Joel, mi agresor de hace casi un año ya y con el que me topaba de la manera más bizarra e improbable –. Y, además, uniéndose a la fórmula de aniquilación, dentro de mí se desarrollaba una revolución emocional extraordinariamente dañina.

_Aléjate, corre. Vete de aquí. Ahora._

La voz continuaba diciéndome eso, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin perder poder o intranquilidad. Se le escuchaba furioso, atemorizado e impotente. La situación le afectaba tanto como a mí. Y no me era comprensible su alteración.

_Por favor, aléjate. Jacob, te lo ruego._

No. No retrocedería. No cuando el hombre violentado me regalaba esa mirada inundada de agradecimiento. No cuando lo que quería era ignorar, olvidar por siempre, la voz. Su voz. Y acabé recurriendo a una de las últimas opciones, cerrarme. Ocultarme. Mi mente era mía. Aun lo era y no la cedería a nadie. Sin importar quien fuera. Sin importar que se tratara de Edward suplicándome.

- Oh, querido, no seas tímido. Ven conmigo al bar y conversemos ahí – atendí en la distancia. Bajo, casi ininteligible. Sin importancia.

_Vete. Retorna. Ve a casa._

A esas alturas – mortales, inexorables – Edward era uno de tantos recuerdos. No sólo él hacia acto de presencia, no sólo su imagen, no sólo su voz versátil; las sensaciones y los sentimientos se aglutinaban en un lugar antes aislado de mí ser y volvían un revoltijo imposible de descifrar mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué siempre originó tanto en mí? Junto a él hice demasiado, tuve primeras experiencias. En realidad, él me había estado mostrando cómo querer, y se lo dije. Le confesé mucho. Ingenuo como siempre.

Quise hacerlo entrar en mi mundo de la verdad, le di la bienvenida y Edward me permitió tener una vista cercana y no completamente diáfana del suyo. Pagué un precio caro por mi deseo de saber más sobre él. Casi morí a manos de un vampiro desquiciado, sádico e inmoral que se encaprichó con _librarme _de mi humanidad. Pero Edward, protegiéndome, fue a mi rescate y me dio una libertad falsa porque, así era – extremadamente crudo –, estar con él valía la muerte. Significaba entregar mi vida. Llevaba a una decisión complicada… pero, ¿de qué sirvió lo que vivimos? ¿En qué nos benefició tras la separación? Él dijo: Estaremos mejor así , y la mejoría no podía verla, no la había. Quizá fue mejor para Edward solamente…

Rememoré el día que acabó con nosotros . Edward, empecinado, estuvo dispuesto a abandonar sus anhelos, a perder lo que más quería. A olvidar su bienestar por mi seguridad. Y lo hizo con tanta obstinación que destrozó sus propios sentimientos. Aprecié en sus ojos un incendio devastador y espantoso que lo quemó a él y a mí. Lo que tuvimos se transformó en trozos no reconstruibles para él. Edward ya no me amaba, ahora sólo me cuidaba, y yo… yo no sabía qué sentir. Amor u odio, Edward cumplía su promesa y yo no tenía por qué protestar.

Formidablemente venenoso. Absolutamente normal.

Bien, pensé, mientras la avalancha demoledora de memorias no me cayera encima, iba a terminar con lo que empecé. Iba a llevar al joven a un hospital y después me las arreglaría con mi recientemente adquirido estado despabilado. Sin embargo, primero tenía que idear una manera de salir en buen estado de loa criminales frente a mí, quienes aún observaban a donde Tyler, Mike y yo, curiosos por mi mudez de apenas unos segundos – los que me tardé en hacer mis conclusiones –.

- Hombre, es menor. No querrías meterte en más líos de en los que seguramente estás metido, ¿no? – Tyler habló, refiriéndose a Joel y la propuesta que me hizo de ir al bar.

- Eso no te incumbe – soltó el hombre, posando su mirada en mí – Al final, es tu decisión. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

- No me interesa, gracias. Sólo quiero llevármelo a… él – dudé al ver al chico, que no parecía asustado. Sus ojos hazel recorrieron mi rostro y se abrieron sorprendidos. Murmuró algo y comenzó a levantarse. Su cabello se movió graciosamente… – a un hospital – completé, recomponiéndome de la inesperada y asombrosa coincidencia.

Terrence Pickett.

- ¿Qué, acaso ese idiota tiene que ver con todos? – hizo una rabieta propia de un borracho. El problema claramente era menos grave de lo que preví pues, cuando Joelgiró para enfrentar a Terrence, éste impactó su puño contra el rostro de su antiguo agresor y, con eso, lo derribó.

Restaban dos, les doblábamos en número. Caminé hasta donde Terrence, no sabiendo nada más que sostenerlo y ayudarle a erguirse.

- No tenías que hacerlo, gracias por distraerlos – susurró con la voz ronca y junto a mi oído Terrence – Jacob Black, es un gusto enorme encontrarme contigo de nuevo. Aunque, bueno, me las había arreglados en unos minutos – rió por lo bajo.

Detrás de mí, escuché a Mike diciendo, molesto:

- Ni se te ocurra, idiota – y golpeó en el costado a uno de los hombres sobrantes, que trató de tomarnos desprevenidos a Terrence y a mí por la espalda. Los nudillos de Mike quedaron marcados en el rostro del desconocido también, pero éste le devolvió el favor con una fuerte patada en la espalda.

- Oh, maldita sea – dijo Tyler – Llama a la policía de una buena vez, Jacob – me ordenó y se precipitó hacia el atacante de Mike, tratando de separarlo de nuestro amigo – Mike, hijo de perra impulsivo. ¡Debiste empujarlo, no golpearlo!

Si bien aquello acabó cuando llegó la policía y se llevaron en la patrulla a Joel y sus acompañantes – que eran mal conocidos ante la autoridad por crímenes como robo a mano armada, agresión a civiles y multas de tránsito –, mi revolución interna seguía, fortaleciéndose.

- Jacob Black – me llamaron. Terrence, sentado dentro de una ambulancia, dirigía su miraba bicolor y cambiante hacia mí. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, varios moretones en el rostro y una costilla rota.

Por alguna razón, yo no me había separado mucho de él, esperando por escuchar que tan mal se encontraba. Yo había tenido heridas similares y comprendía que tanto dolía una costilla fracturada al moverse por lo que, evitando eso, caminé a donde él.

- Que me llames sólo Jacob está bien – comenté.

- Como desees, Jacob – aceptó sonriendo – Sigo agradeciéndote… a pesar de ser un extraño.

- No lo eres – le corté – Nos conocemos desde hace casi un año…

_… la última persona que conocería. No un amigo, un conocido… _Oh, Pickett pasó de ser alguien enterrado en lo profundo a alguien que marcaba el fin de otra etapa, una persona importante.

- Sí, un año – su risa agradable se dejó oír – Me ha sorprendido verte aquí. Verdaderamente me parece increíble.

- Pienso lo mismo – acepté – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te golpeaban ellos?

- Estaba en el bar y ese estúpido comenzó a fastidiarme con lo ebrio que estaba. No soy alguien paciente y me lancé sobre él… pero no contaba con que tuviera a su banda de buscapleitos cuidándole las espaldas. Es tonto, pero sucede con regularidad en todos lados. Lo que no es usual es habernos encontrados, Jacob. Míralo como te plazca, pero yo creo que algo nos lleva a esto.

- ¿Esto?

- Sí, ya sabes. Llamo tu atención, te acercas, hablamos y nos separamos; tal como la primera vez. Jueguitos del destino… o el karma.

- En realidad, en aquel tiempo sólo me dijiste tu nombre y yo te dije el mío. No fue una conversación en sí.

- Cumplamos la desde ahora tradición y ésta vez intercambiemos números telefónicos.

Inesperado.

- ¿Qué? Es normal hacer eso cuando conoces a alguien, ¿no? Juro que no soy un acosador o algo similar – miró por sobre mi hombro – Dame tu número, te doy el mío y quizá podamos quedar alguna vez cuando se dé la oportunidad o cuando el universo decida que es buena idea juntarnos.

Asentí, impactado por esa forma de pensar tan diferente a la mía de Terrence. Le tendí mi celular y tardó menos de quince segundos en hacer lo necesario. Me prestó su móvil e hice lo mismo.

- Es tarde, tengo sueño, creo que tú también y ya deberías estar en casa a esta hora. Escuche que eres menor, ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Diecisiete.

- Oh, vaya, debo fijarme en esos detalles antes de decidir que alguien me gusta.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. Yo tengo veintiséis – informó – Hasta luego, Jacob Black.

Antes de darme cuenta, sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y la escena borrosa, vaga, de él caminando en dirección contraria a mí. Distanciándose con la no dicha promesa de volver. Un hecho simple que me facilitó caminar de regreso a mi casa, que le dio vitalidad a mi cuerpo y me consintió el no caer tan pronto en el mar furioso, agitado, que era mi cabeza. Mis recuerdos.

_ – ¿Eres feliz con esas decisiones? – Lo soy. – Me Alegra. – ¿Por qué te interesa? – Es una buena pregunta. _

_ – ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a mi lado en el estacionamiento? Estabas al otro lado del lugar. – No, Jacob, yo estaba a tu lado. – Mientes. Te vi… estabas lejos, junto a tu auto. – Sufriste un golpe en la cabeza, es normal la confusión. _

_ – ¿Siempre te pones así al ver sangre? – No es por verla. Es el olor. – La gente no puede oler la sangre. – Yo sí. Como óxido… y sal. _

_ – Disfrutaré mucho vengándome de ti. – ¿Cómo lo harías? – Llamándote Cullen cada vez, esa sería una opción. _

_ – ¿Estás bien? – No… ¿Jacob? – ¿Si? – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sí. _

Eso era el inicio. Aun me mantenía en una zona segura hablando con él. Existían muchos secretos y ello nos salvaba a ambos de hacernos cercanos. Sólo existía agradecimiento y curiosidad en mí. Todavía podía alejarme sin sufrirlo de ninguna manera. Y Edward tampoco habría tenido problemas… si tan solo nos hubiéramos dignado a no romper los tabúes, a no ser sinceros.

_ – No deberías hacer eso. – ¿De qué hablas? – Deslumbrar a la gente. Parece que esa chica se desmayará en cualquier momento. ¿Me vas a decir que no te das cuenta del efecto que causas? – ¿Deslumbrar a la gente?... ¿Te deslumbro a ti? – A veces. _

_ – Entonces supongamos que, hipotéticamente… alguien puede leer la mente, saber lo que piensas. Excepto por algunos casos… – Sólo una excepción…, hipotéticamente. – Hipotéticamente, ¿cómo funcionarían sus poderes? ¿Cómo sabría que algo malo estaba pasando? – Entonces ese alguien…– Llamémosle Sebástian. – De acuerdo, si Sebástian hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento… – ¿Cómo lo supiste? Puedes confiar en mí. _

El primer error, que en realidad era el resultado de una serie de pensamientos indomablemente entrometidos: aventurarme, preguntar, querer conocerle más que nadie. Me concentré en mi avidez de conocimiento sin percatarme de la arriesgada proximidad que tenía con un precipicio. Estaba a poco de caer.

_ – ¿Eso te convenció? – No, la mayoría de las cosas eran tonterías, entonces… – ¿Entonces? – Decidí que no me importaba. – ¿Qué no te importaba? – No me importa lo que seas, eso no cambiará nada, sigues siendo Edward. _

_ – Hola. – Hola. Lo has hecho de nuevo. – ¿El qué? – Aturdirme… al aparecerte tan de prisa. – Lo siento. – No lo hagas. Sólo espero que no sea a propósito. _

_ –… te preví de que tal vez estaría a la escucha… ¿De verdad crees que te interesas más en mí que yo en ti?... ¿Vas a contestarme? – Sí. – ¿Sí vas a responderme o sí lo crees? – Lo creo. – Te equivocas. _

_ – ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné ayer? – Sí. Pero no recuerdo haber aprobado que lo hicieses… – Me toca hacer las preguntas. _

Le conté mi vida y él escuchó paciente e interesado. Recordaba no comprender por qué le gustaba oír aquello, la inseguridad y la vergüenza. Pero, por sobre eso, su sonrisa divertida y su risa inusual me quitaron esas sensaciones desagradables y pude hablarle sin sentirme… insustancial. Edward nunca fue como Raymond y mostró francamente lo que opinaba, lo que sentía. Con él era sencillo estar a gusto… admitir que le quería.

_ – De caza. Si estaré a solas contigo mañana, tomaré las precauciones necesarias. Si lo deseas, puedes cancelarlo. – No. He aceptado tu invitación, cumpliré con lo que dije. _

No tras saber toda la verdad, no luego de enterarme de que él me quería también; mi última oportunidad fue esa, durante el almuerzo en el instituto y Edward me sugirió el declinar.

_ – ¿En qué piensas? Aun me resulta extraño no saberlo. – El resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo. _

_ – Soy el mejor depredador del mundo ¿cierto? Todo en cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso el olor. ¡Como si los necesitases!... ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!... ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! _

_ – Me he dado cuenta de que deseo estar a tu lado más de lo que debería. – Sí, es un motivo para estar asustado. ¡Querer estar junto a mí! Eso no te conviene, para anda. – Lo sé, pero no encuentro forma de poder evitarlo. _

_ – Alejarme… De verdad, desearía se capaz de hacerlo. Desde el comienzo debí hacerlo. – No quiero que te vayas. _

Nunca lo deseé. ¿Por qué querría que la persona a la que amaba me dejara?

En la mesita de noche junto a la cama, mi celular sonó, vibró y tintineó. Mi habitación se ilumino escasamente con las luces de la pantalla del aparato y el timbre se oyó por varios minutos.

El sonido era el mismo de siempre: agudo, chillón y alarmante.

_ – Perdóname, Jacob. _

Jasper y Alice.

_ – Deja de joder, Jasper. _

Emmeth y Rosalie.

_ – Me recuerda a mi madre. – No la puedo reemplazar, ni quiero hacerlo. Quisiera que me tomaras como a una en tu vida… no ahora, cuando a ambos nos sea posible. _

Carlisle y Esme.

Podía reponerme de heridas, de huesos rotos y pérdida de sangre, vivir con los restos de situaciones traumatizantes no era difícil, hacerme a la idea de que de nuevo parte de mi familia, los Cullen, me habían abandonado, era duro, sí, pero lo había soportado antes cuando Sara murió y Rachel desapareció.

Ahora, existía una cosa de la que, por más intentos y esfuerzo que pusiera en ello, no podía huir. Yo mismo, lo que me hacía Jacob Black. Y eso incluía, entre otros, memorias y sentimientos.

Un dolor profundo, hirviente, se instaló en todo mi cuerpo y, cuando abrí los ojos en la madrugada, el cansancio por falta de sueño empeoraba el padecimiento porque, desde antes sabedor de que ocurriría en cualquier momento, descubrí que el lazo que nos… que me unía inexplicablemente a Edward, seguía ahí, en lo recóndito y casi no explorado de mi mente. No sabía qué hacer con ese puente luminoso, en realidad, no quería hacer nada que me llevara a tocarlo ni un poco. Decidí ignorarlo, alejarme, y supe que funcionaría. Lograría evitarlo.

Conforme el segundero de mi despertador me trastornaba, me permití apreciar algunas verdades: había tenido un cambio drástico en mi vida más pronto de lo que creí, el dolor se presentaría cuándo y por cuanto quisiera sin yo tener el poder de evitarlo, no estaba solo a pesar de que jamás vería de nuevo a muchos de mis seres queridos, pues Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, Ben y la pequeña criatura formándose en el vientre de Rebecca estaban conmigo. Mi verdadera familia menos mi madre, a quien aún amaba y amaría eternamente. La diferencia era que su rostro ya no me causaba tristeza al recordarlo, sino una mezcla extraordinaria y vivificante repleta de felicidad y tranquilidad.

El mar pretendiendo ahogarme, matarme, adquirió un tinte grisáceo que me obstruía la visión. Las bruscas olas me golpearon con más violencia. Sin embargo, ya era tan resistente como lo que se esforzaba en herirme y la transformación no que causó inconveniente alguno.

_ – Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás. _

_Lo más importante._

Percibir su voz no me sorprendió, el peso inmenso que sus palabras poseían, sí. Y comencé a dudar entre que era lo más dañino, el recuerdo silencioso o el _real_, el saber que lo dijo o escucharlo. Me debatí varios minutos. Ambos eran perjudiciales.

_ –… no me permitas ser egoísta… _

Lo siento, Edward, pero no pude. No me dejó. Él era un ser egoísta naturalmente, como me lo dijo la primera vez que pisé el claro, y sus deseos eran eso y sólo eso. Egoístas.

_ – Me haces falta… eres mi vida, Jacob. _

Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que, mientras yo vivía como sonámbulo, él agonizaba? ¿Qué ahora estaba muerto ya que no me tenía?

_ – ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cuanto me importas, cuanto te quiero? _

Sí.

_ – Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. _

Lo sabía. Sabía que lo hizo, antes.

Para cuando amaneció, me sentí de una manera que extrañé, enterándome con retraso. Vivo. Quien sabe cómo pude caminar y respirar antaño. No obstante, la _cosa_ necesaria, fundamental, la recuperé y poco me importaba razonar sobre el tiempo obnubilado.

Lo que me había estado haciendo falta era mi memoria, mi pasado.

Sin un pasado, uno no es nadie y eso me produjo el vacío doloroso anterior.

Un sueño, una fantasía o una ilusión. Sólo eso. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmeth, Rosalie y Esme se desvanecieron y me tocaba continuar. Avanzar sin detenerme.

Pero sería difícil, laborioso.

Los recuerdos, las sensaciones, las emociones. Todo perduraba fuertemente. La imagen de Edward me seguiría a todo lugar ahora que mi despertar era definitivo, su voz susurraría en mi oído y sus manos se aferrarían incorpóreas se aferrarían a las mías.

Resignado, aterrado y dolorido, admití que no lo sobrellevaría con sencillez e, irremediablemente, requeriría de una forme de olvidarle y no lamentarme al conocer cuánto le extrañaba. Algo, lo que fuera.

* * *

_¨Me fue insoportable decirle adiós. Le adoro demasiado, le amo más que a mi propia vida._

_Ahora, para mí, todo es soledad. Él me olvidará, el tiempo hará sanar sus posibles heridas y me convertiré en nada más que un recuerdo lejano al que no le dará relevancia, que no merecerá un instante de consideración. Y moriré cuando eso suceda, cuando su mente no me dedique un solo pensamiento y su corazón me ignore cruel y fríamente._

_El cielo se está coloreando de negro frente a mis ojos, vistiéndose de la forma más desoladora para decirme, firme e impasible, que lloverá y yo, inseguro, desprotegido, desanimado, sucumbiré ante la fuerza del agua impactándome con rudeza y sin cesar._

_No sé si hay la posibilidad de verle una vez más, al menos por un segundo o apenas una fracción de fugaz instante. No sé qué pasará conmigo, no conozco la manera sobrenatural con la que mi cuerpo y mente se sustenta para funcionar. Me sorprender se capaz de moverme, de ver y escuchar cuando me sé vacío, muerto._

_Mi alrededor se decoloró hace tanto que me cuesta decir un momento aproximado, y mi sol se marchó. Me abandonó cuando se lo pedí y, sufriendo, me percato de lo mucho que me falta pues mi piel antes normalmente fría pero cubierta por una luz dorada calurosa se ha transformado en un témpano. Más gélida, más dura. Impenetrable, intocable, insensible._

_Nadie ni nada me causará una mínima sensación. Sólo él. Sólo él._

_Pero… todavía me queda el recuerdo. Mi memoria perennemente clara puede darme algo similar a sentir. Su piel, sus labios, su rostro, su aroma, todo está meticulosamente guardado, almacenado y grabado en cada rincón de mi cerebro. Ahí, concentrándome y estando dispuesto a hundirme en la pena, hallo una felicidad amarga._

_Rememorando el amor que me regaló, me ayudo a seguir. No vivir, porque mi vida es él y ya no le tengo. Mi corazón y mi alma, si la tuve, también están lejos, encadenados a él. No obstante, no se sienten presas o infelices ya que tienen el placer y envidiado privilegio de ser enjaulados cerca de su dueño. Viéndolo, disfrutando de su figura… sin tocar, sin reclamar, sin desear más que cercanía._

_Y yo, aquí, en un sitio del cual no recuerdo o me interesa el nombre, solo. Mi cuerpo y mente condenados al infierno, deseosos de calidez, resignados a la nada. Al abandono y la tristeza._

_Con todo esto, la fragmentación parsimoniosa y lamentable de mí ser es evidente. Palpable. Incomprensible para todos los demás y nociva para mí._

_Quiero saborear mi dolor pero la compasión y piedad que nunca he pedido me lo impiden…_

_Mi amor, ¿qué me has hecho? ¿Cómo lograste darme alegría únicamente permitiéndome mirarte? ¿Cómo puedes lastimarme sin hacer nada, sin mover un dedo? ¿Por qué me hechizaste en lugar de enseñarme cómo vivir sin ti? ¿Por qué me parece imposible amarte tanto?_

_¿Por qué apareciste cuando me acostumbré a la soledad?_

_Nunca había tenido miedo a ser un hombre solitario antes de conocerlo pues jamás probé la dicha y, al hacerlo, me volví dependiente. Poco me afecta sufrir ahora porque estuve con él. Pude tocarlo, besarlo, amarrarlo con mis brazos, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo haré._

_Definitivamente, padecer el calvario me parecía un costo bajo… mínimo.¨_

* * *

Drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama y... oh, sí, drama :D

Bien, un capítulo y concluimos por hoy ;)


	4. Luminosidad cálida

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con parejas relativamente indefinidas, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward, Jacob y Paul (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo... diferentes a los originales. Habrá más contacto entre los relacionados románticamente que serían Edward y Bella. Quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer:**

Todos los derechos de la obra original en la que está basado este fanfic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Corría. Mi respiración acelerada hacía que mi corazón bombeara sangre velozmente, las extremidades me cosquillaban y en mis sienes un dolor punzante se instaló, profundo. Pero el miedo superaba al cansancio y no me detendría, no debía parar de correr porque, si paraba hasta por el tiempo más mínimo, terminaría siendo atrapado por _él_. Era horrible pensar en estar entre sus brazos, me aterraba enormemente siquiera imaginar en recibir un ligero toque, sentir su piel gélida y muerta rozarme o su voz sedosa y perversa escuchándose a poca distancia de mi oído.

Él era venenoso, formidable, embustero y sádico; seguramente disfrutaría de verme bajo sus órdenes, sumiso y débil, cuando me alcanzara. Porque lo haría, sin duda. Mi velocidad, mis capacidades humanas no se comparaban a las suyas, propias de un demonio. Me agarraría en cuanto se cansara del juego, utilizaría su invencible fuerza para someterme. Su tósigo mortal se infiltraría en mi cuerpo por medio de una herida hecha por colmillos filosos y nacarados; me mataría con lentitud, gozando de mi imagen agonizante. Él era alguien malvado, terrible, hermoso. Me confundía, desordenaba mis pensamientos, borraba mis intenciones, todo se reducía a cúmulos de ceniza insustanciales cuando se acercaba.

Él me volvía irracional y manipulable.

¡Corre, Jacob! ¡Huye, de prisa! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

Jadeé, sorprendido, cuando percibí aquel grito desesperado. Sin cesar la huida, miré en derredor, intentando ubicar a la persona que me apuraba. Sólo arboles altos apenas iluminados y viento fuerte e incesante me recibieron al girar el rostro. Distrayéndome, no noté que en frente mío había rocas musgosas y hierba húmeda. Resbalé y caí de forma estrepitosa sobre las piedras resbaladizas. Gemí, adolorido, y me sostuve el costado, que resultó herido por impactar directamente con el suelo. Ahora el dolor se extendió por mi cuello y alcanzó mi pecho, abrazándolo con energía feroz. De mi garganta brotó un grito sin yo poder evitarlo.

Tiritando, puse la palma de una de mis manos en el suelo e hice un esfuerzo descomunal por erguirme. Sentía que mis costillas chirriaban, fisuradas y protestando, pidiendo en vociferaciones lamentables un poco de clemencia. Difícilmente logré pararme, y ya no pude seguir corriendo. La situación me alarmó de inmediato y avancé tan rápido como era capaz.

Dentro del terror, tenía una esperanza. Más allá de lo que mis ojos veían, lejos de la oscuridad del bosque, algo me esperaba. No sabía quién o qué aguardaba por mí, pero sí que eso me protegería y hasta lucharía por mi bienestar de ser requerido. Yo tenía a alguien que quería asesinarme, pero también a quien se dedicaba a cuidarme. Sólo debía alcanzarlo, avanzar ese tramo en apariencia interminable, y estaría bien. Todo se solucionaría.

¿Me dejas tan rápido? ¡Qué insensible! Te has quedado conmigo tan poco… .

Mi cuerpo se petrificó. Era el final, estaba detrás de mí. Apreté más mis costillas y me encogí en mi sitio, agachando la cabeza. No oí nada, sin embargo, sentía su presencia inconfundible pasearse de un lado al otro, rodeándome y deteniéndose a ratos. También, su aroma turbador mareaba mis sentidos, alterándolos, tanto como su persistente mirada ambarina se fijaba en mí, repasándome, estudiando mis reacciones. Aquel escrutinio jamás concluiría, su obsesión con torturarme llegaba al grado transformarse en rutina ineludible y satisfactoria para él. Yo, temeroso, me concentré en respirar calmadamente. Si no me resistía, si le daba lo que deseaba sin discutir o rogar, quizá el dolor sería menos.

Quizá.

¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Por qué no me permites apreciarte? Te anhelo tanto… quiero observar tu rostro .

Su voz se acercaba de modo gradual. La sensación paralizante que causaba su temperatura avanzaba por mi piel, cubriéndola con relativa parsimonia, dejándome sin aire. Me percaté de lo jadeante que estaba mi respiración y que mis palpitaciones cardiacas parecían ser tan fuertes que hacían eco. Cerré, amedrentado, mis párpados, comenzando a temblar incontenible; como su afán lastimoso de amarrarme con hielo y un aroma delicioso.

Por favor. Quiero verte… Jacob .

… n – no… .

Me sorprendió poder formar esa respuesta monosílaba. Una suficiente cantidad de valentía se inyectó en mis venas; no mucha, pero de sobra para continuar contestando. Tomé una honda bocanada de aire, el frio aun esparciéndose por todo mi ser.

¿No? .

Su risa profunda, agria, me hizo estremecer.

… no… .

Bien .

Gruñó.

De improviso, bruscamente, apartó mis brazos de donde yo, precavido y procurando no romperme más, los coloqué. Me alzó el rostro, jalándome con su mano tensa en mi barbilla. Me afianzó y apegó a su cuerpo, obligándome a tener su frialdad pegada a mí, obligándome a _sentir_ nuestros cuerpos contrastando: amoldándose desconcertantemente el uno al otro. Encajar, coincidir, ser hecho para eso. Algo en él, fuera de la brusquedad que me atemorizaba y el frio lamiendo mis huesos, me hizo reaccionar, percibir, de otra manera. Puso su palma abierta y extendida sobre mi costado y gemí, dividido entre dolor ardiente y placer culposo. No debería agradarme. No debería sentirme tranquilo. Era culpa suya que las emociones, sensaciones y pensamientos se volvieran opuestas. Su cercanía me trastornaba.

¡Corre, Jacob! ¡Huye, rápido, te lo ruego! .

Aquellos gritos desesperados se oían frágiles, como si en cualquier instante la persona que los emitía fuera a desaparecer debido a mí; pues estaba rogando que me apartara del angelical demonio y yo hacía odios sordos a sus suplicas incesantes, lastimándole. Le pesaba que yo prefiriera la muerte dulce por encima de la vida agria, pero era mi decisión y ya casi la tomaba.

Con dificultad, trémulo e indeciso, subí una mano para recargarla en el cuello de él, sosteniéndome con ahínco… si moriría, disfrutar no estaba de más. Si él era mi muerte, el arma que me dispararía o la daga que cortaría mi pecho para sacarme el corazón, parte de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma se habían rendido a eso sin discutir, sin oponerse.

No obstante, el resto se resistía, debatiéndose falto de cansancio con la meta clara y anhelada de liberarse. El férreo agarre que él tenía sobre mí le molestaba en sobremanera a esa parte mientras la otra se apegaba más, gustosa, contenta. Era una elección complicada: una opción se encontraba lejos, fuera del bosque sombrío, esperándome paciente y alegre; la otra, estaba a mi lado, oprimiéndome contra sí, quitándome libertad pero compensándolo con su presencia, el exquisito aroma, la fabulosa sensación de su tacto. Me tentaba. Me seducía. Causaba _tanto_.

Noté sus complacientes manos acariciarme la espalda, trazando varias veces la línea que creaba mi columna. Estremecimientos me atravesaban, pánico intentaba dominarme y placer le ganaba por mucho.

Mis ojos se habían quedado cerrados desde que detuve mi huida y al recibir los roces, al padecer las deliciosas corrientes erizándome la piel, quería abrirlos y verlo a él. Deseaba saber algo más que la frialdad de su cuerpo y la firmeza aterciopelada de su piel. Lo deseaba con obstinación y cuando me recubrí del valor bastante para abrir los ojos, su filoso par de colmillos se pasearon por mi cuello. Jadeé, sobresaltado.

_ Si él era mi muerte,… _

… morir tal vez no sería tan terrible.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos, adormilado. Él tenía sus colmillos encajados en la carne sensible y vulnerable de mi cuello. Dejé de sentir. Dejé de respirar. Y un manto de oscuridad me cubrió.

Cuando desperté, todo era muy confuso. Rachel me apretaba con desespero contra su pecho, meciéndose para tranquilizarse a ella misma y a mí. Susurraba palabras dulces en mi oído y me acariciaba el cabello con cuidado, temiendo lastimarme de alguna manera. Billy estaba a un lado de mi cama, poniendo una mano cálida y tranquilizadora sobre mi hombro y otra en la rodilla de Rachel. Su rostro rugoso y de piel oscura y áspera evidenciaba preocupación. Mientras, yo agarraba fuertemente la espalda de la camisa holgada de Rachel, escondiendo la cara en su pecho suave. Podía sentir sus rápidas palpitaciones cardiacas contra mi mejilla y escuchaba las propias tronando en mis oídos.

- Tranquilo, cariño. Estoy aquí contigo, no voy a irme. Cálmate, por favor – me rogaba Rachel al borde de las lágrimas.

No comprendí su suplica hasta que puse atención en mi cuerpo. Temblaba, mi uñas estaban encajadas en las palmas de mis manos, mis párpados apretados, la garganta escociéndome, mi pecho doliendo.

Era un desastre… como siempre.

Mike Newton me deseaba.

Abrumadora e irrevocablemente; por lo menos hasta que consiguiera tenerme _en su cama_ de manera íntima, lo que nunca sucedería. Podía sentir sus intensos y eléctricos ojos repasar mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sin tener la fuerza para evitarlo, me estremecía, creándome un incómodo nudo en la garganta. Era un sentimiento inusual, pero no desconocido, que recorría mi sistema nervioso con energía, volviéndome tembloroso y tímido.

Ese efecto se había ganado mi odio. ¿Por qué reaccionar así? ¿Por qué con Mike? Sólo una vez me pasó antes de que Newton decidiera volver evidente sus sentimientos, y la experiencia no la consideraba agradable. Edward Cullen deseó mi sangre (el líquido vital que un vampiro probó y casi me mata en el proceso), y estaba seguro que también mi cuerpo, sin embargo, todo interfirió – el género, las razas, mi debilidad, su fuerza – en una u otra vez cuando una unión física pudo haber tenido lugar en nuestra relación.

Malditos tabúes quebrantados.

Y, aun así, desde el inició nos dedicamos con esfuerzo a llevarle la contraria a lo correcto. Primero, Edward no _tenía _que salvarme de la camioneta de Tyler que derrapaba en mi dirección a una velocidad peligrosa, y aun así lo hizo ignorando a sus hermanos y olvidándose de la gravedad de su acción apresurada. Luego, yo no _debía _procurar acercarme a él haciendo como si no supiera la verdad al menos en suposiciones alarmantes y lanzándome sin vacilar cuando alguna oportunidad de permanecer a su lado me era mostrada. Finalmente, no _podíamos _amarnos estando inmersos en realidades y entornos tan diferentes e inexplorados que sólo intentar se trataba de una auténtica locura.

_ Eres mi perdición y tu lado todo es más difícil ._

Me retorcí al escuchar esa frase, repentinamente adolorido y con mi nivel de autocompasión muy elevado. Yo, pensé, concordaba con Edward. Mi vida se tornó complicada tras su entrada en ella y, ahora, se tornaba normal y aceptable con quienes convivía. Y era feliz, en realidad feliz. Mi familia y yo trabajábamos en fortalecer los lazos que se debilitaron luego de la muerte de mi madre y, poco a poco, lo lográbamos sorprendiéndonos a nosotros mismos. Con mis amigos, las relaciones se hacían o dejaban de ser algo; como con Tyler y Ángela, quienes concluyeron su noviazgo días atrás debido a que se percataron de la incompatibilidad indestructible que provocaba peleas y momentos tristes. Queriendo evitarlos, se separaron. Todavía se querían, pero ya después sería el momento adecuado para estar con alguien y entregarse totalmente.

Por otro lado, Bella había estado emocionada con un chico de segundo curso los últimos días. Iba y venía de sus clases no sin antes conversar unos minutos con él y producirse el uno al otro una sonrisa soñadora que no se iba hasta pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegraba por ella porque, aunque nunca me lo dijo o yo se lo mencioné, el amor que desarrolló por mí se diluía, beneficiándonos a ambos. Jamás me sentí capaz de corresponder su amor – tanto por el interés que tuve por Edward al mismo tiempo de mi reencuentro con ella como por la definitiva, no simple, razón de que Bella siempre fue una hermana más; mi hermana nacida de otra madre – y ella se hubiera provocado un sufrimiento que no merecía si conservaba esos sentimientos.

Que se enamorara de ese joven un año menor que ella era insignificante, pues nadie tenía derecho de reclamar. Mucho menos yo – aunque no me atrevería si Bella se veía así de contenta –, Jacob Black, el chico iluso que arriesgó imprudentemente su vida al enamorarse de un ser prohibido…

Un vampiro. Un hombre que, contra mis anhelos, todavía ocupaba un lugar en mi vida a pesar de su ausencia. Los recuerdos que contenían a Edward en ellos eran de los más vividos y palpables, podía saber cómo se sentía su gélida piel contra la mía con sólo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme un poco. La sensación extraña de sus labios, duros y amables, al besarme perduraba. La música cautivante que salía de su mente a cada momento y que interpretaba en el piano nada más tenía la oportunidad. Mi canción. Su cuerpo. Su rostro. La voz sedosa y baja con la que susurraba junto a mi oído. Los arranques inesperados de pasión. Las insinuaciones indecorosas. El deseo inagotable.

Todo aquello a lo que yo no me resistí nunca.

A su lado, sentimientos absolutamente diferentes al cariño florecían. Cuando tocábamos al otro, era difícil detenerse. Como si Edward me diera a beber una poción cálida y la única manera de librarme de su efecto enardecedor fuera entregarme a los apetitos más básicos y animales que existían. Un hambre que ninguno había querido controlar y me llevó a estar más obsesionado con él de lo que era saludable porque, bajo su encanto, perdía la noción de tiempo y espacio, de lo bueno y lo malo, de lo correcto e incorrecto.

Si él hubiera estado dispuesto a entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma, yo no habría dudado en hacer lo mismo. Edward fue tan importante que, cuando estuvimos juntos, una vida sin él parecía improbable. Me dio la impresión de que estaríamos el uno con el otro para siempre, de que su amor por mí era inamovible. Y creí en eso, en la promesa del amor eterno que finalmente se rompió…

Algo predecible. Éramos el león y la oveja. El depredador y la presa. El amor no se puede mantener entre el asesino y la víctima ya que ésta en algún momento ya no soportará y el asesino cumplirá su meta de destruir. En mi caso, afortunadamente, el depredador se cansó de asechar sin obtener mucho y se fue antes de capturarme. Mi posible asesino no gozaba de mucha paciencia, pero sí de una innata terquedad que le ordenó quedarse hasta conseguir lo que se llevó: un año de mi vida. Unos de los más agridulces.

- Jacob – me llamaron – Jake, ¿qué sucede? – inquirió ladeando la cabeza Mike Newton, el idiota que me hizo pensar en Edward Cullen de nuevo y, además, me estresaba con sus constantes y tediosas propuestas extra laborales (porque él era mi compañero de trabajo).

Mire en derredor, algo confundido tras pensar tanto, y me percaté de que aún estaba en la tienda de artículos varios par excursionistas del señor y la señora Newton, mis amables jefes.

- Nada, Mike – respondí en murmullos.

- No parece que sea nada, Jacob – contradijo, paciente – ¿Estás cansado?

- De cierto modo – admití.

- ¿Quieres irte a casa temprano? Podría cubrirte si quieres ir a descansar.

- Gracias, Mike, pero no. No ha habido mucho trabajo el día de hoy, y no quiero que me paguen por hacer nada.

Se encogió de hombros entre resignado y con ganas de mandarme directo a casa, más específicamente a mi cuarto y, de ahí, a mi cama. Hasta se atrevería a llevarme él mismo y meterme a empujones… un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al imaginar lo que Mike querría hacer si nos encontrábamos solos en mi casa. Haría lo posible por jamás darle la oportunidad de tenerme así de vulnerable.

Dios, Mike no me tendría de ningún modo.

- Lo que te digo es cierto – masculló un hombre que miraba algunos estantes cerca de la entrada a la tienda.

- No te voy a creer eso, Ian – respondió otro casi ignorándolo mientras revisaba una mochila hecha de fibra muy resistente.

- Es la verdad, Jack.

- Un oso que te doblaba la estatura, por supuesto.

- No sólo me doblaba en tamaño, también tenía pelaje tan oscuro como la tinta y ojos sin brillo y horribles. Si hubiera estado más cerca, seguro me mata.

- Seguro… que mal que estabas lejos.

Discretamente, me reí de como Ian volteó a ver a Jack como si estuviera loco y éste ni siquiera paró de mirar la mochila. Parecían buenos amigos. No como yo y Mike que cada dos por tres queríamos matarnos por discusiones estúpidas nacientes de temas todavía más estúpidos.

Ambos cargábamos con la culpa de estar peleados porque Mike no entendía que no compartíamos una relación sentimental y su influencia sobre mí recaía en la amistad y el compañerismo, y yo no hacía nada por aclarárselo cada que él me preguntaba sobre asuntos que no deberían interesarle. Debía solucionar aquello o la gravedad del asunto se volvería tal que perdería su compañía como casi pasó cuando Edward llegó a ocupar gran parte de mis pensamientos y tiempo.

_ Las alusiones de lo que te rodean son lo difícil de soportar ._

_Demasiado._

Estremeciéndome, procuré ignorar la voz aterciopelada. Dulce, agradable. Tan conocida y añorada que me costó un enorme esfuerzo no rendirme ante ella. En las últimas semanas, pasado el incidente de Port Ángeles y Joel, había estado batallando con encontrar el modo de evitar la voz de Edward. Pero mis esfuerzos fueron infructíferos. Llegaba y se iba como le era conveniente. Me dejaba una sensación puramente amarga en el pecho con una sola frase.

_ Optaremos por la segunda opción ._

No, por favor, no. Cualquier recuerdo, cualquiera, era mucho mejor y menos doloroso que _ese_.

- ¡Jacob! – salté, sorprendido. Alcé la mirada y Mike fruncía el ceño, obviamente molesto – Demonios, si estás agotado puedes irte.

- Estoy… bien – mentí.

- No, no lo estás. Anda, ve a casa.

- Pero… Mike… – por su mirada, deduje que la paciencia se le agotaba – Bien – acepté.

Me levanté del asiento detrás del mostrador y alcancé mi mochila. Me puse la chaqueta y comencé a caminar a la salida del establecimiento. Justo unos segundos antes de salir, escuché de boca de Ian y Jack:

- ¿Quieres que te crea que estaba en tan cerca del sendero? Ni los osos se alejan tanto del bosque.

- Pues yo lo vi allí.

- Mejor cállate, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mike! ¿Cuánto me falta por pagar de lo que pedí la vez pasada?

Y la lluvia amortiguó sus voces.

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, sintiéndome extrañamente devuelto al pasado. A un desmoralizador momento del pasado. La lluvia no tardó en empaparme la cabeza, pues en mi urgencia por entrar al auto olvidé colocarme la capucha, y las gotas gruesas de agua crearon un camino por mi cabeza hacia mi cuello. Cada vez más mojado y trémulo.

Abrí la puerta de mi Rabbit y lancé la mochila al asiento de copiloto. Me metí en el vehículo, cerrando con fuerza excesiva. Las manos me temblaban cuando introduje la llave en la ranura de encendido.

_ Estaremos mejor así ._

Tenía miedo de que la voz corroborara lo que mis recuerdos decían. Era increíble que le temiera a algo que mi propia mente producía, algo de lo que podía deshacerme si lo deseaba. Sin embargo, existían razones _lógicas _por las cuales estar asustado – lógicas al menos para mí y la desesperación que me invadía –: cuando lo dijo meses atrás, no estuve preparado para la fuerza vehemente con la que sus palabras rotundas y acongojantes me dañaron y, ahora, conocía la cantidad exacta de pesar que provocaban al oírlas. Lo que buscaba rogando porque su voz no enunciara las mismas frases, se trataba de evadir las memorias. ¿Para qué vivirlas dos ocasiones? ¿Para asegurarme de la definitiva ruptura? ¿De la completa pérdida?

_…_ _esto ha de llegar a su fin antes de que sea demasiado tarde ._

- Ya era tarde – musité.

Presioné el acelerador y encendí los limpiaparabrisas. La cantidad de agua obstruyéndome la visión no menguaba, el retroceso a aquel día tan parecido a éste hacía mucho, menos detenerse.

_ Esto es lo que debemos… lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el primer encuentro. Alejarnos ._

Perfecto. ¿Entonces por qué Edward aguardó a que la no-rutina debiera tenerlo a él dentro? ¿Por qué hasta que su cercanía me parecía indispensable, irremplazable? O por fin no pudo resistirse a su lado sádico y cruel o sencillamente le interesó poco cuanto y de qué manera me afectaría su partida.

Rogué en silencio que se tratara de la primera opción.

- No es como si me hubieras lastimado en realidad.

Y ahí estaba yo. Perdiendo algo más de cordura al hablar solo como si alguien corpóreo ocupara asiento a mi lado en el auto. No obstante, decir lo que pensaba en voz alta me ayudaba a no confundir el recuerdo y el presente. A separar con efectividad qué me sucedía y lo que me sucedió, lo que sentía y lo que sentí. Cosas enteramente opuestas.

- No me causaste rasguños sangrantes o cardenales como veces pasadas…

Rememoré la mañana del día que Edward me presentó a su familia, cuando nos volvimos pareja oficialmente, y pude percibir el sitio exacto en el que sus manos presionaron al besarme, marcando en mi piel la silueta amoratada de sus dedos poderosos. Un daño físico. Un daño _real_ que dolió por varios días y demoró otros más en desaparecer. Edward se disculpó una y otra vez, casi alcanzando un tono de súplica desesperada y yo dije que estaba bien, que era algo pasajero y no me molestaba. Tardé en hacer que se atreviera a tocarme de ese modo de otra vez.

Su mayor temor: herir.

Vaya ironía.

_ Adiós, Jacob ._

Y todo se redujo a una corta despedida.

Sin darme por enterado, aparqué a la orilla de la carretera y veía con semblante ausente por la ventanilla. Árboles, arbustos, flores y césped mojados. Nubes densas. Cielo templándose. Lo peor terminaba. Desplacé los ojos a la derecha y una casa pintada de colores pastel parecía brillar en la tarde oscurecida. Si no me equivocaba – lo que ocurría muy a menudo – era el hogar del pequeño Jonathan Robinson y su no tan pequeño hermano Christopher Robinson, hijos de una madre y un padre divorciados.

No erré mis suposiciones. Un visiblemente irritado Christopher, con su cabello castaño hasta las orejas batiéndose frente a su rostro, sacaba una moto del garaje, mascullando para sí mismo y queriendo aventar por un acantilado a su hermanito, quien saltaba de un lado al otro a su alrededor. La aguda voz del pequeño se infiltraba en la cabina de mi carro y sentí empatía por Christopher. Esa vocecita, en otras circunstancias dulce y adorable, crispaba los nervios.

Christopher compartía varias clases con Richard, el chico que interesaba a Bella, y por esto le conocía lo suficiente como para salir de mi auto y evitar que el lindo Jonathan fuera tirado al suelo duro y sucio por una mano _inintencionada_ impulsándolo hacia abajo. No tenía que meterme en asuntos ajenos – experiencia hablando –, pero el pensamiento de que quizá era más entrometido que Jessica Stanley se borró de mi cabeza cuando sostuve el cuerpecito de Jonathan antes de que impactara con un ruido sordo en la acera.

Jonathan, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, enterró sus dedos en mis brazos al sentir que caía. El pobre esperaba por un golpe doloroso.

- Hey – dije en dirección a niño, prácticamente un bebé – Está bien, abre tus ojos – pedí a Jonathan.

El niño obedeció. Desorientado, alzó un brazo y apuntó con su dedo índice directo a mi cara.

- Extraño – su carita redondeada mostraba curiosidad – Extraño – repitió – Chris… – le llamó a su hermano – un extraño.

- Yo lo conozco – anunció Christopher, suspirando – Se llama Jacob, Jonathan.

- ¿Ja… cob?

- Sí, mi nombre es Jacob – le sonreí y él, devolviendo el gesto, me saludó con un vacilante y enternecedor ¨hola¨.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Christopher luego de que Jonathan se agarrara de mis brazos y trepara hasta mis hombros, colgándose de ellos. Cuatro años y tenía pinta de temerario impulsivo. Lo sostuve y pareció no querer soltarme por la próxima media hora.

- Conducía a casa y curiosamente llegué en el momento exacto para evitarle una fea caída a tu hermano. No deberías tratarlo de esa forma, sabes – reprendí. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- No sabes lo estresante que es.

- No, no lo sé, pero él es muy pequeño todavía.

- Al carajo con eso.

Me rendí, negando con la cabeza. Arranques imprevistos y violentos de mal humor, ¿eh?

- ¿Qué haces con la motocicleta? – señalé el vehículo que residía junto a bolsas repletas de basura – ¿La tirarás?

- No, y hay otra en el garaje – me informó, neutral. Relajó sus músculos apenas perceptiblemente –Un tipo me las pidió ayer y dijo que vendría a recogerlas hoy. Quién sabe si planeará arreglarlas, pero debe ser un muy buen mecánico para lograrlo – estuve de acuerdo. Las máquinas se apreciaban inservibles, destrozadas.

- ¿Se las venderás?

- No… eran de mi padre y dijo que les podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sería un robo si cobro algo considerando su estado, y el tipo me cayó bien. Se las regalaré.

- Umm, ¿es algún trabajador del señor Wildwood? – el mecánico más conocido en Forks; un viejo cascarrabias que cobraba demasiado sin importar cuan pequeño fuera el trabajo.

Christopher se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Jonathan pretendía tomar mi cabello entre sus dedos juguetones.

Olvidándome de Chris, me encaminé a las escalinatas que daban a la entrada principal de la casa con Jonathan en brazos. Ocupé lugar en el segundo escalón, ensuciando mi pantalón en la parte trasera de inmediato.

- Ja-cob – dijo el pequeño, acostumbrándose a la pronunciación – Mira, ¡tengo a Batman! – soltó, emocionado. Metió una mano en la bolsa de su chamarra y me enseñó una figurilla del _Caballero de la Noche_. Se notaba que la jugaba con regularidad, pues a Batman se le decoloraba el tinte negro profundo de su traje – Mamá no quiere darme a Superman – lo miré, extrañado.

- ¿Tu mamá tiene a Superman? – él asintió haciendo un puchero, a punto de llorar.

- Dijo que no lo cuidaba, me lo quitó y lo puso en su cartera.

- Oh, ¿y por qué no se lo pides?

- Mamá no ha venido.

De repente, una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeó en el pecho. Cierto, sus padres estaban separados y el señor Robinson, por mandato del juez, tenía la custodia de sus hijos. La señora Julieth Hanson, antes de Robinson, tenía derecho a estar con ellos los fines de semana solamente.

Gracias, Jessica Stanley, por convertirme en un chismoso. Pero, siendo Forks pequeño y la mayoría de los habitantes bastante _comunicativos_, la noticia se extendió como fuego en cada rincón del poblado. No dudaba que hasta Billy escuchó algo sobre el tema.

- Sólo espera y ya vendrá – dije.

- Chris dice que ella no quiere regresar a casa.

_Insensible_, pensé.

- No es que no quiera, Jonathan – le acaricié el cabello – El tiempo no le basta para poder venir todos los días.

- ¿Regresará?

Y aunque era una mentira, porque bien sabía que Julieth terminó de mala manera con su ex esposo y verdaderamente jamás _regresaría_ a esa casa, amplié mi mejor sonrisa y asentí, apretándolo más fuerte. Él tenía la suerte de tener a su madre con vida y, me esperancé, quizá los antiguos esposos decidieran volver equitativo el acuerdo de cuando estar o no con los chicos. Ambos, Jonathan y Chris, necesitaban de su madre y su padre a partes iguales.

Entretuve a Jonathan moviendo la figurilla de Batman y tornando mi voz grave como si fuera el monigote quien le hablaba, contándole de las peleas a muerte que habían tenido lugar en los callejones más lúgubres y menos transitados de Ciudad Gótica a altas horas de la noche y madrugada. El niño se reía a ratos y aplaudía al saber que él, Batman, siempre ganaba. Me ahorré relatar que el murciélago, Bruce Wayne durante el día, tenía cicatrices de lucha cubriéndole grandes porciones de piel y que hubo momentos en los que lo lastimaron gravemente, poniéndolo al medio de la línea delgada entre la vida y la muerte.

Un niño de cuatro años como Jonathan sólo requería saber que el bien ganaba sobre el mal. Sin excepciones.

Me ensimismé en las historias y los ojos claros y relucientes de alegría del niño. Éste sí advirtió una camioneta estacionándose al frente de su casa y dijo, en siseos:

- El extraño de ayer.

Giré el rostro, buscando con la mirada una figura desconocida. La hallé junto a Christopher, intercambiando palabras que mis oídos no lograron captar.

Al prestar total atención, contuve el aliento.

El tono bronceado de su piel me resultó familiar. Poco a poco, escalé por su cuerpo, estudiando con cuidado inusitado las formas y pliegues. En sus brazos descubiertos destacaban músculos definidos y venas. Una cintura delgada, firme, conforme se ascendía, tomaba la forma de unos hombros anchos y fuertes. Aun con la chamarra que lo cubría, los músculos tensándose eran visibles… imposibles de ignorar. Concluí el inusualmente agradable recorrido con su rostro de pómulos altos, barbilla cuadrada y ojos y cabello oscuros, brillantes. Todo él desprendía un encanto natural, inintencionado y perenne.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante le curveaba los labios delgados, viriles.

Parpadeé ante la voz preocupada de Jonathan recitando mi nombre.

- ¿Qu-qué sucede?

- No sé – me respondió – Dejaste de moverte cuando el hombre extraño llegó – hizo una mueca, pensativo. Segundos más tarde, sus ánimos se reavivaron – ¿Qué paso luego, Batman? – cuestionó, interesado, a la figurilla afianzada por la punta de mis dedos inmóviles.

Inhalé, arredrado, y concluí el relato con la voz frágil.

_ – ¿Me dirás algo, Paul? – Eso depende. – ¿De qué? – De que tanto quieras saberlo. _

_ – ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? – Con mucho gusto. _

_ – Hubiese sido genial tenerte en la escuela de la reserva. – También me hubiera gustado estar allí _

El baúl de los recuerdos se abría y, añorante, no quise bloquear la avalancha de memorias. Eran cálidas, felices, y la hormigueante sensación de bienestar se expandió dentro de mí, seguido de un poco de incredulidad. ¿En qué momento… olvidé a Leah?

No sólo ella. Seth, Harry, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily y Paul.

_Paul._

Inexplicable e increíblemente, mi mente ignoró la existencia de Paul. Su cara, su sonrisa y cualquier ínfimo detalle sobre él, escondido en terreno vedado. No pude obtener mucho cuando la caja con cerradura de hierro se destrabó por segundos, pero aproveché cada milésima de éstos para extraer y extraer sin detenerme a pensar en cómo Jonathan agitaba una de sus diminutas manos para que le prestara atención con una mueca afectada en su enternecedor rostro de facciones redondeadas.

La impresión de tener a Paul tan cerca de mí me dejó paralizado. La última vez que le vi – hacía más de un largo, tedioso e infructífero año – él era muy diferente. Me sentí afligido ante una sensación de desagradable desconocimiento. No _debía _ ser así. Paul no tenía que parecerme alguien con quien apenas crucé palabra, sino que sólo verle tendría que producir una inmensa y absoluta felicidad porque nos reencontramos. Pero algo en sus ojos me obligó a retroceder cuando la idea de saludarlo me pasó por la cabeza. Concentrado en su plática con Chris, Paul aparentemente no notaba mi presencia, pero yo sí la suya, demasiado; y gracias a eso pude advertir una vitalidad asombrosa que tornaba sus orbes oscuros en océanos iracundos repletos de sentimientos enérgicos e inconexos.

Quizá debido a que le miré con insistencia por más tiempo del debido Paul viró el rostro un poco y se encontró con mi semblante que, sin duda alguna, era de absoluta curiosidad. Ladeó la cabeza, olvidándose de las palabras apresuradas de Christopher, buscando acomodar su cuerpo para tener un plano mejor de mí. Obviamente acorralado, reuní valor y solté al niño, quien se fue corriendo a donde su hermano. Me levanté del escalón, los puños bien apretados dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

La sonrisa, que había desaparecido cuando me notó, hizo acto de presencia en su boca otra vez…

Si pensé que Paul cambió más allá de lo físico, me equivoqué. El gesto que estaba regalándome era idéntico al que recordaba. Su voz, aunque más grave y ronca, tenía la cualidad tranquilizadora de siempre. Cuando me abrazó, fui consciente de su verdadera altura y lo arrebatadoramente cálido de su cuerpo. Me relajé entre sus brazos y suspiré a la par que me agarraba de la tela delgada sobre su espalda.

- Te extrañé – susurró.

Mis sentidos se vieron atacados y sometidos bajo la declaración se Paul. Honesto. Alegre. Era bueno saber que yo perduraba hasta ese extremo en su vida.

- Yo también.

Y no existía dejo alguno de mentira.

Cómodamente puesto contra él, envuelto en un aire caliente, libre de padecer al colocarme cerca de una frialdad irrevocable. De improviso, la montaña de escombros en mi cabeza se sintió distinta, como iluminada por la luz agradable del sol por las mañanas, y aquel puente que no había pisado en más de cuatro meses se asemejó a un invierno despiadado en Groenlandia. Me distancié un poco más de ese hostil ambiente, acomodándome de modo que lo rayos de sol me pegaran en la piel.

_Aléjate._

No. Estaba sintiéndome bien. Tan bien que la perspectiva de alejarme me parecía una idiotez, algo que jamás haría.

_Aléjate._

Nunca.

_Aléjate._

Paul se apartó un poco de mí, manteniendo sus grandes manos encima de mis hombros y la sonrisa maravillosa resplandeciendo intensamente. Despegué la mirada de él un segundo y, en el cielo, varias tonalidades de rojo y naranja me recibieron. Las nubes se habían despejado, dejando al sol dar su hermosa actuación de despedida.

Por extraño que me fuera a mí mismo, en ese instante me sentía rodeado por dos soles. Uno mirando desde el firmamento y el otro afianzándome a su lado con una fuerza magnética imposible de resistir. Ya me tenía atado y, al contrario de lo que sucedía con Mike y su incesante juego de _seducción_, me encontraba más que dispuesto a permanecer así. No era como si los amarres lastimaran, sino que me relegaban un enorme espacio para respirar y moverme.

Y caí en cuanta de que yo estaba pretendiendo encadenarme a ese reconfortante calor.

- ¿Vas a reparar las motocicletas? – inquirí, señalando la parte trasera de su camioneta, en la que las destartaladas y tal vez no reparables máquinas residían.

- Bueno – miró en la dirección que indiqué –, un _pequeño _reto no viene mal.

- Sobre todo que es _pequeño._

- No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- Sigue pareciéndome pérdida de tiempo.

- Hey, soy mucho mejor que antes, no dudes de mis habilidades.

Tuve la impresión de que no hablábamos de las motocicletas o la mecánica.

- ¿Por qué no vas conmigo a casa de Harry? Seth y Leah hace tiempo quieren verte.

No lo medité ni por un segundo y acepté la propuesta.

Paul subió a su camioneta y yo fui a por mi auto por poco abandonado a la orilla de la carretera.

Dentro de la cabina de mi auto, mientras seguía concienzudamente a Paul por la carretera y los caminos empedrados, me puse a respirar a un ritmo adecuado. Me dolía el pecho por los duros y rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Si no alcanzaba a serenarme, seguro me daba un ataque o algo parecido cuando viera a Leah y Seth. ¿Habrían cambiado tanto como Paul? Esperaba que no, o me sería mucho menos fácil sobrellevar el sentimiento amargo de auto-desprecio que me carcomía las entrañas.

Ya en la reserva, avanzando a una velocidad prudente, llegando a la casa de los Clearwater, el cielo tenía miles de estrellas tapizándolo. Ante tal espectáculo en medio de un inmenso y espeso bosque de pinos y abetos, la montaña pesada de recuerdos se esfumó, liberándome. No confiaba con que eso durara mucho, pero me daba esperanza de que, en el futuro, lograría atesorar las vívidas memorias de Edward y su familia. Posiblemente, incluso si Edward no me dio explicaciones, reconocería de buena gana que sus palabras eran verdad y que mi bienestar estaría asegurado si la distancia separándonos era enorme.

Con toda intención, recordé.

_ Estaremos mejor así ._

- Quizá tengas razón, Cullen.

Apagué el motor del Rabbit, bajando rápidamente. ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba ansioso. No podía hacerme ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionarían. ¿Qué tal si estaban enojados por mi prolongada ausencia?

- ¿Piensas venir? – soltó Paul, divertido.

- ¿Eh?

Se echó a reír sin piedad de mí y mi confusión. Grandiosa respuesta, me felicité con ironía. Repentinamente avergonzado, anduve en dirección al porche de la casa en un intento inútil de esconder el rubor de mi rostro.

- No te cohíbas – dijo Paul, alcanzándome – Ese sonrojo te hace ver adorable – pero las risas no cesaban.

_ Todo está bien…_

_… el rubor en tus mejillas en enternecedor._

Hubiera respondido, a ambos, si la dulce y conciliadora voz de Leah Clearwater no me llamara en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Jacob! – se lanzó a abrazarme nada más verme – ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! ¿Por qué no habías venido? Billy dice que te la pasas fuera de casa.

Cierto. El tiempo a mi disposición lo repartía entre la escuela, el trabajo y mis amigos; un espacio libre en mi ordenadamente llena agenda parecía improbable porque yo mismo me aseguraba de no tener más de un par horas para estar solo en casa cuando Rachel se quedaba hasta tarde a trabajar en Port Ángeles o era enviada a otro estado para resolver asuntos de los cuales yo no podía enterarme. Quedarme en casa sin compañía significaba peligro. Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar cuan complicado sería estar bien sin distracciones que me alejaran del baúl sombrío en mi cabeza.

- Bueno, la escuela y el trabajo me dejan corto de tiempo – mentí – Lo siento, de verdad – me disculpé, apretando con mayor fuerza a Leah, quien ahora ya no me superaba en estatura y tenía su cabello sedoso cortado a la altura de los hombros.

- Lo pasado, pasado – respondió a mi disculpa – Ahora mismo, lo que me importa es que estás aquí.

- Y que eres tú el _enano_, Jake.

Miré por sobre el hombro de Leah. Un joven larguirucho y moreno con los brazos cruzados en el pecho divisaba la escena que Leah y yo componíamos.

- ¿Seth? – cuestioné, mi voz aguda por culpa de la sorpresa.

- El mismo – me dijo, sonriendo – A un lado, Leah. No seas acaparadora – Leah le golpeó el brazo y me soltó.

Seth extendió los brazos, como si se estuviera exponiendo, dándose a desear, sin borrar el gesto ladeado de sus labios. Me hice hacia atrás para verlo mejor. Su risa atronadora fue más humillante que la de Paul.

- ¡Tienes que alzar la cabeza para verme a la cara! ¡Esto es mejor de lo que creí!

- Pues yo no le veo lo gracioso por ningún lado – mascullé.

- Lo siento, lo siento – expresó tocándose el estómago seguro porque le había empezado a doler de tanto reír – Es mi venganza por burlarte de mí antes.

- ¿Tomaste esteroides como el Superman de aquí atrás? – apunté al marco de la puerta con el dedo pulgar.

- Superman sigue siendo más alto – se jactó Paul – Déjalo ser, Jacob. Está emocionado con eso del _estirón._

Suspiré, aguantando que Seth me espelucara el cabello como a un niño.

- ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes?

- Quince.

- Maravilloso.

Yo, con diecisiete años, me quedaba bajo él por varios centímetros. Yo no era un _hobbit_, ellos sí unos _gigantes_.

Harry Clearwater no estaba en casa, cosa que fue para beneficio mío. Él me advirtió con poco tacto sobre _los fríos_ cuando, por boca de Billy, se enteró de mis roces constantes con una familia de ellos. Sus palabras de aquel entonces fueron duras y directas. Exigió, imperturbable, que me alejara de _nuestros _enemigos. Por supuesto, jamás le di la importancia que debí a su declaración abrupta porque amaba demasiado a Edward y no estuve dispuesto a terminar mi relación con él pese a cualquier ruego u orden. Ni mi propio padre pudo haber tenido el poder de alejarme de los Cullen solo con decirme que cortara lazos con esa familia de vampiros adaptados a sobrevivir sin eliminar seres humanos.

Tomé un cuchillo y una tabla para cortar. Estaba volviendo a una vieja costumbre: ayudar a Leah en la cocina. Esa noche, como cena rápida, ella decidió preparar emparedados para Seth y Paul – Quil, Embry, Jared y Sam se habían quedado en casa de Emily –. Pero, sinceramente, a quien no me apetecía saludar era Sam. Hosco y grosera en cuanto yo aparecía, dedicó el tiempo que la pasé junto a él para reafirmar el infundado odio, quizás asco, que sentía por mí. Él acostumbraba llamarme _molestia_ al estar presente en las reuniones a la orilla de la playa, en La Push.

_ No lo necesitamos aquí. Sólo molestará. _

El perpetuo odio contra Sam regresó a mi cuerpo. Me alegraba que el sentimiento fuera reciproco y no me resignara a aceptar su desprecio con la cabeza gacha. Si me atacaba en cuanto nos encontráramos, respondería igual o peor. Antaño me hizo sentir mal conmigo mismo, llevándome a creer que en verdad era un estorbo y produciendo un complejo de inferioridad ya superado.

- ¿Estás bien con Sam? – pregunté a Leah. Ella untaba mayonesa a varias rebanadas de pan blanco. Detuvo la acción para contestarme.

- Ya no estamos juntos – explicó – Él desarrolló un gran interés por Emily y, además, peleábamos siempre. Era mejor separarnos.

- Qué bien – dije – Yo sostengo que eras y serás demasiado para él.

- Oh, Jake – suspiró – Dices lo mismo que Seth y mi padre – negó con la cabeza – Pero no es verdad… – fijó la mirada en la ventana, perdiéndose en la frondosidad del bosque rodeando la casa – sólo no funcionábamos juntos – sonrió – y acabó en el rompimiento.

- ¿Hace cuando terminaron?

- Más de medio año.

- ¿Es pareja de Emily?

- ¡Por supuesto! – rió – ¡Le habría dado un par de bofetadas si no se declaraba a ella!

- ¿Estás bien con todo eso?

- Sí. Al principio dolió y quise que sufriera, que Emily lo rechazara. Pero, conforme vi como sonreían al estar juntos, me hizo recapacitar su felicidad y admití que él no era para mí ni yo para él. Así que… el amor hacia él ya no existe y me encuentro tranquila, contenta. No hay alguien que me haga sentir que lo necesito y realmente quiero esperar por la persona correcta, tomar las cosas al tiempo adecuado.

Coloqué las rodajas de tomate y hojas de lechuga en un cuenco. Lavé los utensilios utilizados, secándolos luego con un paño.

Teniendo el cuchillo entre las manos, limpiándolo y divagando a la vez, me hice un corte en la yema del dedo medio. Observé la gota de sangre deslizándose sinuosamente por mi piel, machándome el dedo y la palma de la mano. Mis ojos viajaron a mi muñeca derecha, donde una cicatriz rosácea la cruzaba en diagonal. La herida sanada mostraba cinco cruces mal definidas, los restos de los puntos requeridos para cerrar el gran corte. Jasper sufrió cuando me causé esa grave lesión.

_ Perdóname, Jacob. _

¿Por qué me pidió perdón? La responsabilidad de aquel acto desastroso, que lo orilló a querer beber de mi sangre para calmar la sed quemándole la garganta, caía en mis hombros. Yo le solicité que me enseñara su experiencia al despertar como un ser de la noche y cómo vivió los primeros años de la etapa posterior a la muerte, yo golpeé el espejo de la habitación en un acto desesperado por liberarme de la visión tormentosa. Y él, un hombre contrito y complicado, no hizo más que actuar de acuerdo a su naturaleza, atraído por fragancia irresistible de la sangre de un humano que cometió la imprudencia de derramar su líquido vital en frente suyo.

Imaginar a Alice siguiendo a Jasper tras el accidente con su bello rostro perturbado por la intranquilidad y tristeza me daba justo en la conciencia. El progreso de los acontecimientos hubiera sido diferente al conformarme con las pláticas que tuve con Edward, Emmeth y Alice y lo que sabía sobre cómo fue que Rosalie, Esme, Jasper y el propio Carlisle padecieron. Uno de los desenlaces había sido yo formando parte de los Cullen en todo sentido: como pareja de Edward, _hijo _de Esme y Carlisle, y hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, Emmeth y Alice. Como un vampiro aprendiendo a controlarse, conociendo el mundo de la oscuridad, amando las sombras, añorando la sangre y esquivando la muerte.

Sin embargo, contar lo que habría tenido que hacer al decirle ¨sí¨ a la proposición de Edward resultaba doloroso: tener la obligación de permanecer distante de mi familia ya que posiblemente la sed me superaría, olvidarme de visitar a mis amigos, irme a un sitio apartado de personas con corazones latientes y cuerpo tibios, perderme la noticia del embarazo de Rebecca, no poder entrar a La Push por el antiguo tratado entre la tribu y los Cullen, enfrentarme al odio de los Quileutes que creían en los relatos de los ancianos, acostumbrarme a un modo de _vida _ absolutamente ajeno, matar a alguien con familia por el hambre poderosa…

Algo suave, esponjoso y de olor agradable me tocó los labios.

- Deberías comer aunque sea un poco, Jake – dijo Paul, poniendo un emparedado en mis manos.

Sonreí. Sin ser falso. Sin sentirme vacío.

- De acuerdo.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, frente a la televisión encendida reproduciendo una película que a Seth encantaba, éste tumbado en la alfombra y Leah dormida en el sillón individual.

Paul me estrechó contra su costado, presionando sus dedos en mi cintura. La sensación me transportó al pasado y su abrazo durante una de las fogatas. Ahí, soportándome de su cuerpo ancho, obtuve seguridad y valor que me sirvieron de mucho cuando Sam paseaba su vista por quienes le escuchaban y ponía los ojos negros que le pertenecían en mi persona, pretendiendo intimidarme.

Era tarde en la noche, pero Billy estaría libre de enfado cuando le dijera en donde y con quienes estaba. Y, mucho más importante, no quería irme de aquella casa – ni sabiendo que Harry dormía en la planta superior con pensamientos de victoria aglomerándose en su cabeza – porque Paul me acompañaba, permitiéndome recostarme en su cuerpo y fingiendo ver la película como yo. Internamente, los dos nos sentíamos igual a antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y la distancia que nos separó no existiera.

- Tienes sueño, ¿verdad? – su mano cálida pasó por mi mejilla, espabilándome apenas – Seth se durmió en la alfombra… duérmete aquí y en la mañana te llevó a casa. A Leah no le molesta y Harry no se da cuenta de nada ya dormido.

Sonaba tentador sumándole lo placentero que se apreciaba descansar con su cuerpo cerca. Guardándome la respuesta, me abracé a su torso. No hacía falta una manta, sólo así me calentaba; su piel ardía, tanto que traspasaba la tela cubriéndome. Era asombroso lo mucho que disfruté de es temperatura extrema, pero, pensándolo, no era raro en mí; tenía asimilado que lo normal no me iba y, al contrario, había nacido para enfrentar situaciones mortales – sobreviví al choque de una camioneta derrapando con sólo un golpe en la cabeza, no salí lastimado al meterme en una casa repleta de vampiros, tuve una relación más que amistosa con uno de ellos y lo peor que me hizo fueron unos hematomas, fui mordido por un vampiro que anhelaba volverme su compañero eterno conservando mi humanidad – periódicamente.

Ese calor, combinado con el efluvio picante que despedía la piel de Paul, me relajó. Me quedé dormido y soñé con un lobo gigantesco parado delante de mí. Su pelaje blanco reflejaba los rayos de sol y oscilaba al choque del viento. Ojos ambarinos y atentos me mantenían quieto en mi sitio a unos metros de él. Sus grandes patas plantadas al suelo me decían que había estado en esa posición y ese lugar exacto un buen tiempo. Con la luz dándole de lleno, se asemejaba a una ilusión celestial bajada del paraíso para vigilarme.

Mi protector.

Leah Clearwater tenía la cualidad extraordinaria de decir cosas que me sumían en el pasado o me hacían reflexionar sobre mis problemas. Lo más mínimo, algo que parecería trivial para los otros, me lanzaba a un abismo de pensamientos. Quizá se debía a lo parecido de nuestras relaciones amorosas. Ella amó mucho a Sam y él simplemente decidió interesarse en alguien más y discutir con Leah. Lo mismo para mí cuando, en mi último año de secundaria, supe que Raymond me mintió siempre – _ Eres el único para mí. Es la primera vez que me siento de esta manera. _–y la _relación _que tuvimos se disolvió en una pelea llena de confesiones y gritos.

_ Era mejor separarnos. _

Definitivamente. ¨Raymond¨ y ¨Jacob¨ no combinaban en ningún aspecto. La diferencia de edades y experiencia me dejó en la completa oscuridad. Él tuvo en mente su meta de corromper a un niño. Yo quise hacerlo feliz de los modos que conocía y disfrutar de los rasgos faciales que creía insuperables, perfectos.

_… no funcionábamos juntos y acabó en el rompimiento. _

Era verdad.

¿Qué tan racional podía ser un chico de quince años enamorado? Enteramente nada.

¿Qué tanto podía un joven de dieciocho años privarse del sexo estando acostumbrado a practicarlo? Malditamente poco.

Y – me sorprendió _percatarme _–, ¿qué me pasaba por la cabeza cuando acepté salir con alguien _mayor_? Era ilegal. Pero, como a Raymond no le molestó hablar del tema, a mí tampoco.

- Edad rebelde – dije en voz baja – en la que me importaba todo una mierda.

- ¿Cómo? – Ángela dijo, descolocada.

Acomodados – Jessica, Ben, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Conner, Ángela y yo – en la mesa que nos acostumbramos a utilizar en todos los almuerzos u horas libres, mis compañeros y amigos conversaban entusiasmados las noticias más interesantes y recientes. Ángela aparentaba escuchar a Jessica, tal como yo, y alcanzó a oír mis murmullos.

- Nada, Angie. Pensaba en… alguien.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Edward Cullen? – cuestionó, interesada e inocente.

Se hizo el silencio total en la mesa.

Jessica volteó a donde Ángela y le dedicó una mirada venenosa.

- ¿Vas en serio, Weber? – siseó con la voz anormalmente fuera del tono agudo – ¿Directamente a _él_? Ese cabrón se fue sin más y prometimos no mencionarlo. Odio escuchar su nombre, Mike lo odia y Bella está que quiere matarlo.

Habló como si yo no estuviera justo a tres sillas de distancia.

Eric interfirió.

- Chicas… vamos, olvidémonos de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

- No – corté yo – No capto el mensaje… ¿lo _prometieron_?

- Sí – informó Tyler – ¿Qué esperabas? Pudo hacerlo antes o después, pero se largó en tu cumpleaños. Como si hubiera esperado la fecha para terminarte… es un idiota.

- Él no…– comencé sin saber en realidad cómo responder a eso.

- ¡No lo defiendas! – explotó Mike – No sé qué carajo pasó entre ustedes, pero sí que te comportabas diferente desde que no volvió a parecerse por aquí.

- Ahora, bueno, pareces… el de antes – susurró Ángela.

¿El de antes? ¿Cuándo cambié?

- Pero… Edward – parpadeé. ¿Cuándo su nombre empezó a sonar _así_, diferente, amargo? ¿Cuándo dejé de decirlo? Había olvidadocómo se escuchaban esas seis letras juntas y pronunciadas por mí – Sólo… terminamos – me costó decir la palabra. Encontré la razón segundos después:

_ Voy a estar contigo siempre… ._

Evocando el recuerdo de su promesa, parecía irreal que no estuviera conmigo.

- Claro, _sólo_ – gruñó Mike – De repente se va y tú no dices nada, no pones atención a las clases, tus calificaciones bajan y suspendes exámenes. Si _sólo _terminaron y no te importara, no habrías cambiado.

- ¡No he cambiado!

- No te das cuenta, mejor dicho – contradijo Tyler.

Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos. Yo estaba atento a las explicaciones y reprobé los exámenes por centrarme en mi familia. No estaba en peligro de aplazar el año. Estaba bien, ¿no? Era normal distraerse, ¿cierto? Pero nunca pasó antes, ni cuando conocí a Edward y su familia o cuando se marcharon de Forks… _oh_, el sonambulismo. Ellos lo notaron a pesar de que deseé lo contrario al _despertar_.

- Nos alegra que actúes más acorde al Jacob que llegó al instituto sin saber cómo guiarse con el croquis y llegar a su primera clase – sonrió Mike.

- Y sentimos rencor hacia Edward por eso, por dejarte… mal – dijo Stanley.

¿Jessica abriendo la boca para no decir chismes?

- No es contra sus hermanos o sus padres, es con él solamente – aclaró Eric – Nos preocupamos por ti, Jake.

- Exacto – reafirmó Mike – Espero… – se interrumpió – esperamos que te encuentres bien.

- Estoy bien – sonreí – Gracias por preocuparse y perdón por preocuparlos. Yo…

Conner, boquiabierto, ensanchó los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunté entre risas suaves. Su expresión era más cómica que nada.

- Sí – se apresuró a decir – Es que… yo no te había visto sonreír, Jacob.

Él había sido transferido de una escuela en Port Ángeles a Forks dos meses antes y no conocía al_ Jacob de antes_; como se empeñaban mis amigos en llamarle a mi yo previo a romper con Edward – me sosegué porque no me vieron convirtiéndome en un sonámbulo que caminaba por el mundo respirando, comiendo, bebiendo y hablando pero sin vivir un ápice; sino que lo tomaron como una etapa de depresión post-ruptura –. Meditando el asunto desde un punto de vista objetivo, debería recobrarme de la separación en poco tiempo.

No obstante, la objetividad me pertenecía tanto la coordinación a Bella; es decir, nada.

- Entonces me verás sonriendo más de ahora en adelante – dije a Conner.

Me sonrió y correspondí el gesto, esforzándome en no aparentar falsedad. Mis reacciones eran espontáneas y la actuación permanecía en una posición elevada de la lista de cosas que no era capaz de hacer.

- Por cierto – comentó Ángela – ayer me di cuenta de que en noviembre se cumplió un año de que llegaras aquí, Jake.

- ¿De verdad? No recordaba la fecha.

- Sí, fue el ocho de noviembre – me puso una de sus manos pálidas y delicadas en el hombro.

- Más de un año – pensé en voz alta.

- Sí, han cambiado muchas cosas – dijo Jessica. La miré varios segundos, repasando las ondulaciones de su cabello.

- Pensaba lo mismo – acepté.

Relativamente – igual a todo lo que me pasaba tras la _desaparición _de Edward – me sentía bien. La oportunidad de iniciar otra vez se presentaba y no la desaprovecharía.

Aves en lo alto. Sol y Luna en el cielo. Flor en el árbol. Rio corriendo libre. Peces en el océano. Libélulas bajo el sol. Mariposas batiendo sus alas. Así de correcto, así de normal, yo encajaba en el nuevo mundo que me acogía

Mi nuevo mundo.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, queridos.

Nos leemos después.

Aviso: capítulo 5 casi terminado, o sea, actualización por suceder.


	5. El encanto de la piel ardiente

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con parejas relativamente indefinidas, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward, Jacob y Paul (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo... diferentes a los originales. Habrá más contacto entre los relacionados románticamente que serían Edward y Bella. Quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer:**

Todos los derechos de la obra original en la que está basado este fanfic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_¨Segundos, minutos, horas, días. Tanto y tan poco tiempo. Insuficiente, pasajero, maravilloso, terrible._

_Días, semanas, meses, años. Tanto y tan poco tiempo. Sorprendente, ilusorio, amenazante, inalcanzable._

_¿Cuánto de esa cosa abominable y lastimosa llamada tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Cuánto falta para que concluya y me deje morir? _

_¿Cuándo podré abrir los ojos sin ver imágenes decoloradas? ¿Cuándo seré capaz de respirar sin sentir mis pulmones ardiendo en protesta? ¿Cuándo mi piel notará un poco de calidez tocándola?_

_¿Cuándo mi corazón aparentemente muerto cesara de latir y hacer brotar sangre de las profundas heridas en mi cuerpo?_

_Pero es mi castigo, mi sacrificio, y lo acepto._

_Si él no padece, lo acepto.¨_

* * *

Había aprendido una cosa perfectamente a lo largo de mi vida: pretender mentirme a mí mismo – y a otros también –no funcionaba. Era parte mi configuración predeterminada e imborrable. No sabía cómo mentir sin ser descubierto y, las pocas veces que dije patrañas con éxito, fue a causa de estar en medio de situaciones desesperadas.

Como durante el verano pasado, cuando le dije a Billy frases desagradables, rencorosas y falsas porque necesitaba alejarme de él antes de que James apareciera cerca de la reserva buscando, carente de cansancio, su tan deseado e irremplazable premio: yo. Pensar en él me acercaba mucho a un miedo estremecedor e ir más allá de sólo evocar su bello rostro hacía que el pánico me sumiera en su devastador tornado. James, la personificación fiel de mi posible asesino, el irrefutable depredador que se aparecía en la más temida pesadilla que tuve jamás.

_Victoria está muerta. Victoria está muerta. _Repetí en silencio aquella verdad para tranquilizarme; entonces, ya que ella – una vampira poseedora de hermosura sólo igualada por Rosalie – no existía y Laurent decidió abandonar el minúsculo grupo liderado por James, éste tenía menos probabilidad de encontrarme. O de eso me quería convencer mientras hollaba el acelerador y mi viejo auto se esforzaba por no sobrecalentarse y acabar arruinado. Si no dejaba de aumentar de velocidad tan brusca e inesperadamente iba a quedarme en plena carretera, muy lejos de La Push y, con suerte, cerca de la casa ahora abandonada que habitaron los Cullen apenas hacia cuatro meses.

Al salir del trabajo, tras un día ajetreado y productivo en la tienda Newton, hice lo de siempre – asegurarme de no olvidar alguna pertenencia en el establecimiento, despedirme de Mike y dirigirme a mi coche –. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta el momento en el que la aparentemente buena idea de oír la radio me pasó por la cabeza y alcancé el estéreo para buscar una estación interesante. De las bocinas manó una canción tocada en piano; parsimoniosa, sutil. Sonaba como la pieza ideal para utilizar en una clase de ballet donde la instructora quisiera mostrar a sus alumnos a danzar suave, a coordinar sus movimientos con la melodía, a descubrir los modos de relacionarse con las notas y desarrollar un baile representativo de ellas.

Inmejorable para un_ estudio de ballet._

Si otra persona la escuchara, se sentiría relajado de inmediato y estaría dormido profundamente antes de darse cuenta. No obstante, la canción destapó el baúl y oscureció las montañas de escombros en mi cabeza. Entre los residuos de la barrera deshecha, debajo de las memorias dolorosas, se asomó el día que Edward me llevó a presenciar el juego de béisbol llevado a cabo al mismo tiempo que una tormenta seca. Recordé nítidamente los estruendos atronándome los oídos, el cielo tintado de gris y negro, el viento rozándome el rostro, la imagen de la familia Cullen usando gorras de béisbol idénticas, risas, sonrisas, un silencio escalofriante apoderándose de todos los presentes, Edward desatando mi cabello y esparciéndolo por mis hombros y unos ojos escarlata tan profundos e intimidantes que me imposibilitaron hablar o parpadear. Los ojos de James.

Victoria y Laurent estuvieron junto a James en todo momento. Laurent conversó con Carlisle y Victoria se agregó al intercambio de palabras también; ambos vampiros desconocidos y errantes me miraron, fui consciente de ello, pero James se ganó mi completa atención. Entrecerró los parpados como rendijas, centrándose en mí. Alzó su rostro al firmamento, ladeó la cabeza, y aspiró, colmándose los pulmones. Cuando regresó la vista a mi dirección, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo de deseo y hambre perturbadores. Lo comprendí al instante: me quería a mí. Anhelaba saciarse conmigo de todas las maneras existentes.

Edward y los otros Cullen me protegieron antes, pelaron contra el bando enemigo, eliminando a uno, y me salvaron. Estuvieron a mi lado. Prometieron que no sucedería nada trágico a nadie y lo cumplieron. Mi más grande preocupación fue que ellos salieran lastimados.

Pero, actualmente, estaba solo. Solo en Forks y La Push, lugares que James rondó y donde, él sabía, me encontraba. _James está vivo_. Él podría regresar y, sin más, matarme. Mi vida corría más peligro que nunca.

_No temas_.

Me pedía no tener miedo, ¿qué le sucedía? Él no estaba ahí, ni Alice, ni Emmeth, ni nadie que fuera capaz de ayudarme a salir con vida de un ataque con James como cazador armado y yo como conejo inofensivo.

_No temas_.

Resoplé. Esa voz aterciopelada no era realmente Edward, era mí subconsciente actuando para volverle loco – o ayudarme a no olvidar –, dándome algo que deseaba en secreto: oír que le importaba a él, a mi demonio angelical. Cuando _desperté _estando en Port Ángeles, pensé, me equivoqué al sacar conclusiones; o algunas solamente. Edward no me amaba ya, seguro, pero tampoco me protegía como juró hacer. No se había ido en un intento de asegurar mi bienestar, se había ido porque quería, porque yo no tenía importancia. ¿Si no, porque me abandonaría con un cazador teniéndome en su lista de siguientes presas? ¿Qué otra lógica explicación había?

_ Te amo, recuérdalo siempre y nunca lo dudes, te amo, Jacob ._

- Ya basta – dije, jadeando. Me faltaba el aire.

Acordarme de lo que me dijo, de lo que confesó o aclaró, me confundía a más no poder. ¿Qué creer? ¿Lo que mis reflexiones concluían o lo que Edward expresó? ¿Acaso fue sincero conmigo? Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Era terriblemente confuso y dolía demasiado no tenerlo a mi lado recitando palabras de consuelo. Lo necesitaba más de lo que preví, y por eso comencé a conducir por la larga carretera que llevaba a su casa cuando me sentí asustado; a pesar de que no lo hallaría ahí y, aunque estuviera así de cerca, posiblemente no le interesaría auxiliarme.

Un acto en exceso ridículo.

_No temas_.

Me froté la sien con las yemas de mis dedos. Un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba, pero no me detendría. Ignorando los sonidos disconformes que prorrumpía el motor, pisé de nuevo el acelerador. La velocidad que adquirí era imprudente tomando en cuenta que la zona tenía muchas curvas que atravesar. Si no fallaban mis cálculos, no demoraría más de cinco minutos en arribar a mi destino.

Billy y Rachel se preocuparían en cuanto dieran las siete y yo no estuviera en casa. Sólo pedí que no fueran al límite de llamar a la policía porque Charlie Swan merodeaba por el bosque acompañando de tres decenas de colegas y doce perros rastreadores dispersados por los senderos. En las últimas semanas, los avistamientos de la bestia gigantesca y de pelaje azabache se habían acumulado y las autoridades pusieron en marcha un plan para atrapar al animal y llevarlo a un sitio en el que no fuera un peligro para los tantos campistas andando por las montañas sin más protección que una navaja.

Escuchar a tanta gente hablando del tema me había cansado. Una bestia más grande que un oso no era usual, concordaba, pero, conociendo lo arriesgado de la situación, ¿por qué algunos rondaban las zonas categorizadas como peligrosas? ¿Estaban buscando morir? Lo tomaban como una atracción en lugar de una amenaza.

Reconociendo el paisaje aunque todo se parecía mucho, me metí por una muy bien disimilada desviación. El auto botaba por las piedras obstruyendo la angosta senda. Traspasé una barrera de helechos y me detuve en seco, derrapando. Veloz, salí de la cabina del auto. Caminé a pasos vacilantes, ocultando las manos dentro de las bolsas delanteras de mi chaqueta.

Me encontraba frente a la casa de los Cullen… y se avistaba diferente, había cambiado radicalmente en el tiempo que no la visité. El terreno alrededor fue cubierto por maleza. Las escalinatas que daban paso a la entrada lucían un manto de polvo, hojas secas y ramas. Las paredes exteriores, antes blancas y luminosas, sufrían lo mismo opacadas por tierra.

Enfilé a la entrada, las hojas y ramas crujiendo bajo mis zapatos. Intenté ver el interior a través del grueso cristal de la puerta, pero una capa de agua lodosa y seca interfería. Levanté el brazo para limpiar el vidrio con mi ropa y, sorprendiéndome, el cerrojo falló y la puerta se entreabrió. Creyendo que alucinaba, golpeé con los dedos. Pude ver el piso y parte del muro contrario.

Entré al recibidor y me coloqué al centro del cuarto. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, decidido a recordar nítidamente qué muebles había en la habitación cuando conocí a Carlisle y Esme. Otro acto ridículo. En la tarima de la esquina, junto a una escalera de caracol, estuvo el majestuoso piano perteneciente a Edward. En él tocó la melodía favorita de Esme y mi canción; esa extensa obra nacida a partir de la apetencia de desahogarse, de expresar cómo se sentía ante mi regreso a Washington. Cómo lidió con mi fortuita e intranquilizante presencia.

Inclinándome por subir las escaleras en vez de marchar a la apenas usada cocina, me apresuré por los escalones. Algo bueno de haber _despertado_ – pues lo malo, entre otros, recaía en _ser capaz _de extrañar a los Cullen y que las memorias recuperadas lastimaran – era que la coordinación y rapidez volvieron… relativamente. Llegué a la planta superior en tiempo record. Los amplios pasillos se extendían a ambos lados y al frente; a la izquierda, el despacho de Carlisle y piezas vacías; al frente, las habitaciones y la terraza; y, a la izquierda, la biblioteca. Sin pensarlo, corrí al frente, ignorando la punzada que sentí al darme cuenta de que faltaban los cuadros y jarrones que a Esme fascinaban.

Arribé a la última puerta, girando el pomo con un movimiento frenético. Igual que en toda la casa, cortinas oscuras entorpecían el camino de la escasa luz de fuera. No corrí las cortinas. Ahí, desde el marco de la entrada, vi el dormitorio vacío de Edward. Los estantes repletos de discos compactos desaparecieron tal como el cómo sillón recubierto de cuero negro. Lo poco que le agradaba tener dentro, no estaba. Nada.

_En verdad _se fue, dejando su sitio de estadía temporal desierto.

La que antes me pareció la casa más bonita, ahora era como un cementerio. Sin ellos, el lugar murió, perdido sin la chispa cautivante de todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen.

Regresé a la primera planta teniendo en mente un plan sencillo: salir de la casa, cerrar la puerta, llegar a mi auto, encenderlo, ir por la misma vía que me permitió encontrar la casa… no pensar en nada más que el plan. Si no hacía caso a lo último, lloraría, adentrándome también en la tristeza que empezó a rondarme el día que la lluvia atravesó mi piel y me congeló los huesos, cuando el regazo de Bella me sirvió de almohada. Reincidiría en el sonambulismo; que era _mejor_ – nada doloroso, como un sedante perpetuo transitando por mis venas – de alguna manera, pero que yo no quería volver a experimentar.

Pasados los doce kilómetros entre Forks y La Push, mi celular sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y no me fijé en el nombre brillando en la pantalla, contestando directamente.

- Diga.

- ¿En dónde estás, Jacob? – la voz del auricular sonaba alterada, presurosa. Ese tono de voz me dejó una sensación de deja vú muy fuerte.

- ¿Paul? – inquirí.

- Sí – contestó – ¿En dónde estás, Jacob? La última vez que no pude encontrarte en casa a esta hora Billy me dijo que te habías ido a Arizona. Espero que ahora no estés conduciendo a Nueva York, sabes – soltó, preocupado.

- No volverá a pasar, te lo juré.

- La última promesa no la cumpliste, por si no lo recuerdas – comentó falto de resentimiento – Bueno, ¿en dónde estás?

- Voy llegando a La Push.

- Qué bien. Espero no estés muy cansado hoy día, me ayudarás en… algo.

- Uh, ¿me convenciste cuando dormía? Si es así, no vale. Hablo en sueños – lamenté lo dicho segundos después.

- Me percate de ello el otro día en casa de los Clearwater – rió.

Ese calorcillo extraño apareció en mi cuello y escaló a mi rostro.

- ¿Qué dije? – pregunté, cohibido.

- Nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad – aseguró.

- Pero… – soné dudoso – ¿qué dije?

Doblé a la derecha, colándome en el bosque y un camino marcado por señales y márgenes en los bordes. Las zonas en las que se permitía conducir dentro de la reserva eran muy claras y, si los guardabosques atrapaban a algún visitante incumpliendo las normas, la multa a pagar les dejaba sin ganas de repetir la falta.

- Casi nada – explicó – Llamaste a Rebecca y te acomodaste en mí como un gatito. Agradece que Seth dormía como un tronco y no te vio de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo un… gato?

- No, un gatito. Pequeño, suave, monopolista y adorable.

Un _gatito_, pensé. Por lo menos no era un desarmado conejo a sus ojos. Por lo menos los gatos tenían garras para defenderse y no un par de orejas para tirar de ellas.

Vislumbré mi casa y un hombre caminando a unos metros del porche mantenía pegado a su oído un teléfono móvil.

- ¿Cómo fue que el pequeño gatito sobrevivió estando a un lado del perro enorme? – su risa, profunda y ronca, hizo que sonriera.

- El perro enorme también tiene un enorme corazón. No le haría daño a un animalito inocente.

- Los gatos tienen garras afiladas – objeté.

- Y los perros son más fuertes además de amenazadores con sus colmillos. Si el perro atrapara al gatito, no lo dejaría escapar jamás.

Aparqué en el sitio habitual. Apagué el motor. Quité el seguro a la puerta.

- Dime… ¿debería tener miedo? – mi voz surgió ahogada. Los ojos del hombre con el celular en mano fijos en mí. Un estremecimiento agradable recorrió mi cuerpo…

- Eso depende.

- ¿De qué? – se me aceleraba el corazón.

- De que tanto te acerques al perro.

- Ahora mismo estoy muy cerca, Paul – estaba perdiendo ante el porte sólido e inamovible del perro. Ante sus ojos brillantes y sonrisa encantadora.

- Está bien, el perro no muerde, Jake.

- No puedo estar seguro.

- No, no puedes.

Alcanzado ese punto, Paul cortó la llamada.

- ¿Tienes miedo, lingo gatito? – cuestionó ocurrente con la ventanilla cerrada atravesándose en la ruta de su voz.

Me paré a meditar un segundo. Era un juego, sí, pero bajo el juego un mensaje oscuro se deslizaba en mi dirección, luchando por presentarse antes de que algún error fatal ocurriera. Algo de seriedad había en la expresión de su rostro. Me advertía. Sin embargo, el aviso no me llegó claro e hice oídos sordos.

Salí del auto.

- Ni un poco, perro enorme.

La sonrisa ondulándole los labios adquirió un toque de histeria. Sus hombros se tensaron y suspiró, derrotado.

- No hay que subestimar el valor de nadie, ¿eh?

- Espero que tengas la lección bien aprendida.

- Espero lo mismo.

Enarqué una ceja, curioso.

- ¿El perro cambia de opinión y quiere de almuerzo al gato? Contéstame ahora y tendré tiempo suficiente para correr despavorido – insinué, murmurando.

- Como su fuera a dejarte – masculló.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – repuso – No te quiero de almuerzo, no te preocupes. Ahora, ¿me ayudarás?

- ¿A qué?

- A reparar un par de motos prácticamente destruidas.

- ¿La que eran de Christopher?

- Ajá.

- Creí que tus habilidades eran excepcionales y los retos te gustaban – señalé.

- La ayuda tampoco viene mal. ¿Y bien?

- Me apunto – acepté.

Me contó que tenía ambas motos desmontadas ya y faltaban piezas que conseguir para poder iniciar la reparación. Posiblemente tomaría su tiempo conseguir las piezas; varias eran costosas y había que encargarlas porque eran hechas de acuerdo al modelo de la moto. Nada simple.

Había pasado un buen de tiempo sin que tocara alguna herramienta y los conocimientos básicos de mecánica me costaba recordarlos – una desventaja de hundirme en el sonambulismo y la insensibilidad que acompañaba a ésta –. No podía serle de gran ayuda. Y, a pesar de que se lo dije, Paul no revocó su pedido de ayuda. Ese hecho me alegró.

Comprendí, echándole un vistazo rápido al escenario desmoralizador que la casa de los Cullen contenía, que debía distanciarme de ese sitio. Me sentía mucho mejor estando con Paul. Él era mi dosis de tranquilidad, de felicidad y de plenitud. No importaba de qué manera o cuan efímero fuera mi estancia a su lado, quería tomar lo que me diera.

En vez de marchar a su casa y trabajar en las motos, Paul tomó asiento en los escalones frente al porche de mi casa y le acompañé. Una conversación amena se desarrolló conforme los minutos avanzaban. De repente, caí en cuenta de lo fría que mi piel estuvo antes de estar con él y de la calidez avanzando por mi cuerpo cuando un ligero roce se daba entre nosotros. Se sentía muy bien.

- ¿Cómo te va en el instituto? – preguntó.

- Bien. No soy el mejor de la clase y tengo pendiente un examen de trigonometría que aprobar, pero, en general, bien. Por lo que veo, tú no estudias, ¿cierto?

- No – corroboró – Tengo asuntos que arreglar antes de ir a la universidad.

- No esperes demasiado, te haces viejo – me reí.

- Tengo diecinueve, eso no es ser viejo.

- Cumplirás veinte en marzo, Paul. No es mucho que digamos – se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es irrelevante. Sin importar que edad tengas, puedes hacer las cosas cuando quieras. Y tú estás un año adelantado, Jacob. Puedes relajarte un poco y tomar ese año descansando – dijo, insinuante.

- No está en mis planes – fruncí los labios en señal de desacuerdo – Me gustan las cosas como están ahora.

- ¿Te molestaría alterar el orden que tienes?

- Me disgustan mucho los cambios drásticos – me justifiqué.

- En ese caso, cuando volviste aquí, ¿no querías hacerlo?

- Es complicado. Mi padre ha estado enfermado más a menudo y quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda, pero él no pidió mi opinión al respecto cuando ordenó que regresara y claro que me molesté – interfirió en mi apacible vida inesperadamente – Tuve que adecuarme a todo. El clima, la gente, la escuela, la casa – lidié con el interés mutuo entre Edward Cullen y yo – Me parecía injusto que sólo llamara de un momento a otro y me quisiera en Washington un par de semanas después. Ahora está bien porque estoy acostumbrado, Billy ha mejorado y Rachel regresó.

- No me comentaste eso antes. Ya sabes, en las fogatas o en casa de Leah.

- ¿Era necesario?

Edward preguntó cada pequeño detalle de mi vida. Raymond, Ben, Billy, Sara, Rachel y Rebecca. Conocía mi punto de vista en varios temas, qué hacer para hacerme decir lo que no quería y mi forma extraña demostrar cariño. Me conocía muy bien y yo a él. y no nos sirvió de nada.

- No necesario, sino bueno. Pude ayudarte a sobrellevarlo, aconsejarte.

- Te aburriría – comenté.

- En lo absoluto, Jacob – dijo, amable – El perro comprende.

- Espero que no intente comerse al gato, entonces.

- No lo hará.

- ¿Puedes realmente soportarme? – mi voz era un susurro débil – Soy una de las personas más problemáticas, despistadas y calamitosas que conozco – la verdad de mi vida – Acabarías harto y asesinando al insoportable gato.

- Yo soy mucho peor – declaró, apesadumbrado. Sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca llena de pesar.

En definitiva, me equivocaba al reaccionar; algo en nuestra relación era malo, muy malo, y me arrastraría la vorágine irreprimible de sentimientos que Paul encerraba en su interior. Pero, sabiéndolo, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. El calor irradiando de ella subió a mi cabeza, acariciándome. Sentí, por inverosímil que pareciera, aproximarme a la boca del lobo. Me convertía paulatinamente en una presa lista para ser cazada, a merced total del lobo aún dormido. Y ahí, en mis pensamientos desordenados a causa de su presencia, se instaló el mensaje precautorio.

- Nadie es mejor o peor – dije.

Paul se soltó de mi agarré e hizo que mi mano descansara con la palma hacia arriba sobre su pierna. Juntó su dedo pulgar con el mío y así con los demás. No interrumpí. Él quería decirme algo… y yo no lo descifraba. La diferencia en tamaño de su mano y la mía me desconcertó.

- Soy mucho peor de lo que crees – murmuró. Presionó con su mano libre en mi brazo.

- No te creo.

- He cambiado bastante – sí, por supuesto, pero en apariencia – Más de lo que ves por fuera, he cambiado por dentro.

- Mentira – temblé al declararlo – Mentira. Sigues siendo tú, Paul. Nada ha cambiado.

- Oh, Jake – el diminutivo de mi nombre nunca me gustó más que en ese momento, nunca se escuchó mejor en otros labios –, no lo niegues. Ambos cambiamos.

El sol tocándome se opacaba por nubes grises. Sus miedos y preocupaciones lo atacaban, ensombreciéndolo. Me robaban los rayos de luz, me despojaban del cómodo espacio entre sus brazos. Idéntico a tener una pesadilla sin necesidad de dormir, la situación me asustaba. Semejante a mi temor durante horas de sueño, no podía rozar ni la punta del pelaje del lobo, él mismo me lo impedía.

- Ambos cambiamos…– titubeé entre afirmar o preguntar.

- No lo dudes. Aunque sentimos conocernos estupendamente – chasqueó la lengua, malhumorado por razones misteriosas – aunque lo sintamos, no es así. No nos conocemos – ¿estaba… despidiéndose? _Por favor_, no de nuevo.

- Quiero conocerte – consternado, me preparé – tanto como pude – para lo peor que pudiera decirme.

- Eso no es muy inteligente de tu parte – rió, áspero – Aléjate mientras puedas.

- Lo dices como si fueras peligroso.

- Lo soy. Temperamental, temerario… no soy bueno para ti.

Ser bueno. Qué gracioso. Tras una relación más que de compañerismo con un vampiro de la que salí bien, físicamente hablando, ¿qué daño me haría un humano?... el mensaje de advertencia brilló, rechazando mis ideas de continuar. Lo ignoré.

- Sinceramente, no me aventarás por un acantilado, ¿verdad?

- No – se lamió los labios – A menos que quieras.

- No querré.

- Quizá. Es divertido.

- ¿Lo has hecho?

- Varias veces. En un acantilado que da al mar.

- Ya entiendo lo de temerario – suspiré. Saltar por un despeñadero no me atraía, pero era lo que a Paul gustaba.

- Me alegra.

Un penoso pinchazo se presentó en mi cabeza. Supe de inmediato el porqué de su tajante respuesta.

- De ese modo me alejaré, ¿no? – asintió, absorto, mirando el suelo – Pues me confundiste con un gato medroso, no infravalores mis agallas.

- Pido lo contrario con mi autocontrol. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar… puedo lastimar gravemente y en todos los sentidos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que te ayudara? ¿No podrías herirme si me quedo a tu lado? No comprendo, Paul – gemí, angustiado.

- ¡Ese es el problema! – gruñó, exasperado y suplicante en igual proporción – ¡Me mantengo apartado de los demás, pero de ti no puedo! ¡Ya no!

- No lo hagas. Acércate. Confía en mí como yo confío en ti.

Relajándose, examinó con cuidado mis palabras. Una por una, intentando interpretar un código oculto inexistente. No había mentiras en mí, no cuando él estaba conmigo. Y, me esforzaría en ello, actuaría como si no hubiera nada potencialmente malo asechándome. Solucionaría el inevitable miedo y fuera cual fuera lo que lo provocaba.

Ahora mismo, con Paul tomándome de la mano y repasando con sus profundos ojos negros tan contrariados, cada problema parecía solucionado. El frío, desplazado. Las memorias, superadas. El dolor, ilusorio. Todo caía y encajaba en su lugar, todo se volvía sencillo. Y me hacían falta minutos para asimilar lo ligero que me sentía, que el peso asfixiante estrujándome el cuerpo se retiró.

- ¿Confías en alguien tan rápido? – bisbiseó

- La primera vez que te vi tenía cinco años y tú ocho. Ya era hora de que te diera mi confianza, ¿no? – algo de la tristeza ennegreciendo sus ojos se marchó.

- Sí, gracias por dármela tras tanta espera.

Sin deshacer el contacto entre nosotros, se levantó del escalón. Aprovechándose de su fuerza, me haló de un tirón rápido. Me sostuvo, evitando que diera en el suelo al trastabillar.

- Controla tu fuerza, Superman – solicité, recuperándome.

- No prometo nada – su tono vanaglorioso volvió la no-promesa un absoluto no.

_Temperamental_, repetí, silencioso. Me percaté de cuan cierto era eso, pero no lo dije en voz alta, guardándomelo para meditar después.

- ¿Vamos a ver las motos ya? – inquirí, caminando a su lado por el frente de mi casa.

- No – dijo, extrañado – Jake, ojos al cielo, anocheció hace una hora. Billy está esperándote y viendo por la ventana desde hace un buen rato – miré el cielo y luego a las ventanas frontales por donde podían verse los escalones.

- No me di cuenta – admití.

Rodeamos el terreno que ocupaba mi hogar y, en el patio trasero, luciendo tentadora, aerodinámica, salvaje y engañosamente segura, una motocicleta pintada de un color negro lustroso estaba aparcada. El hecho de que me parecía especialmente construida para y por Paul me pilló desprevenido. Me mordí el labio inferior, un movimiento conocido bajo mi abdomen estremeciéndome… envolví con los brazos mi cintura, apretando mis contadas con fuerza. Me aclaré la garganta.

- ¿Tuya?

- ¿De quién si no?

- Buen punto.

Raramente, percibí el instante en el que una sonrisa burlesca se extendió por su rostro. No volteé a verlo a la cara. Se encaramó en la moto. El rugido confortante del motor me permitió olvidar parte del retraimiento que no me autorizaba alzar la mirada.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – preguntó a pesar de ser la contestación evidente.

- Sí – dije.

- Hey – me levantó la cabeza con el dorso de su mano y la mantuvo bajo mi barbilla –, ¿estás bien? Parece que sientes dolor – lo opuesto, en realidad.

- Me siento muy bien – dije – Anda, ve a casa, no quiero que una bestia te ataque en medio de la oscuridad – paró de tocarme e, internamente, me quejé. Paul rió entre dientes, gozando de un detalle divertido que no supe discernir.

- No te preocupes, puedo alcanzar una velocidad mayor a la de cualquier _bestia _que viva en el bosque.

- Qué bien que la moto sea así de rápida.

- Sí – otra vez se rió entre dientes, disfrutando de su broma personal – Hasta mañana, Jacob.

- Hasta mañana, Paul.

Encendió las luces y arrancó, colándose en el bosque denso e intranquilizante. Antes de perderlo de vista, fui capaz de observar cómo giró la cabeza y movió los labios, hablando en voz baja a propósito. Identifiqué las palabras ¨cuidado¨ y ¨noche¨ poniendo atención en las por poco incomprensibles vibraciones de sus labios viriles. Me concentré en éstos y la tensión en mi abdomen aumentó demasiado. El efecto que Mike me infundía al expresar con la mirada lo que sentía por mí no se podía comparar con esto porque Paul ni siquiera demostró tener deseos… parecidos – o un poquito aledaños –, y me puse a tiritar sin remedio cuando su piel caliente frotó la mía.

- ¿Pero qué demonios me sucede? – bufé, reprendiéndome por pensar cosas que no debería.

¿Había desarrollado un gusto a sufrir? ¿Me agradaba sentirme atraído por alguien que no me veía de esa manera? Me prometí hacer un exhaustivo análisis de mis gustos y preferencias cuando, más tarde en la noche, no quisiera irme a dormir por ningún motivo. Quería tener mis pensamientos claros, sin desvíos insensatos y avanzando en línea recta para el día siguiente. Lo que más me gustaría evitar estando con Paul era tener en mente algo como lo que pensé al ver la motocicleta – _sensual _–.

- Jacob, hijo, ¿piensas entrar antes de que den las doce de la noche? – la voz de Billy me sacó de mi estupor.

- Oh – dije, recordando en donde estaba parado – Ya… ya voy, Billy.

- Entra de una vez, Jacob – apuró al verme inmóvil y con los ojos prendados al sendero. Respiré profundo, me solté la cintura y emprendí la caminata al porche.

Billy, con un brillo cauteloso asomándose en sus ojos, se quedó a un lado del marco de la puerta, aguardando por que entrara. No me inmuté cuando sentí su mirada inquisitiva indagó en mi expresión un dejo de aquella apariencia lejana y desganada que tuve semanas atrás. Mi padre se dio cuenta de la presencia muda del sonámbulo que caminó de arriba abajo en la casa, le habló y comió con él; Rachel también. Por esto, desde que se dio mi súbito _regreso_, habían estado al pendiente de mí, temiendo el retorno del sonámbulo. No tanto como yo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté a Rachel, quien sacaba tres platos de la alacena.

- Casi las diez – puso los platos en la mesa. Me adelanté a unos de los cajones y saqué tres pares de cubiertos. Se los entregué a mi hermana.

- ¿Preparaste la cena tú?

- Por supuesto. Billy no se mete en la cocina jamás, lo sabes – fue a la estufa y retiró del fuego un sartén con carne asada.

- Cierto. Ni aunque su vida dependa de ello lo hace.

- Te escucho, chico – dijo mi padre desde la sala, molesto.

Me reí.

A Rachel se le resbaló un vaso de las manos. El crujir del vidrio rebotó en las paredes produciendo un largo eco. Mi hermana, pasmada, se inclinó y movió los restos del vaso con la punta del zapato. Sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Has tenido un buen día? – se acomodó en una silla, observándome de frente.

- Uh… sí, ha sido… bueno – dije – ¿Y a ti que tal te fue en el trabajo, Rachel?

- Bien – zanjó la plática sobre ella, percatándose de que quería cambiar el tema de conversación – ¿Con quién estuviste hoy día?

- Con mis amigos – sonaba evasivo. No me molesté en enmendar eso.

- ¿Quiénes de ellos?

- Todos, Rachel. Papá – le llamé, elevando el volumen de mi voz –, ¿cenarás o retiro el plato de la mesa?

- No tengo hambre, Jacob.

- De acuerdo. Yo tampoco tengo hambre – me levanté para recoger los platos y ponerlos en su lugar correspondiente – Hasta mañana, papá. Hasta mañana, hermana – hablé bajito, apenas con ganas.

- Hasta mañana – devolvió Rachel cuando subía las escaleras y me metía en mi habitación. Eché el pestillo a la puerta.

Me quité de encima la chamarra y la lancé a la esquina del cuarto. Bufé, molesto, cuando algún objeto se calló por mi chamarra pegarle. ¿Acaso nada podía salirme bien? Dios, algo en mí estaba mal, seguro. Y, además, no tenía duda, los problemas empeoraron en los últimos meses. Algo que no era capaz de identificar cambió en mí. Desde que _desperté_ me sentía diferente al comparar mi estado con el de antes – o lo que recordaba de éste –.

Me tumbé en la cama, mis pensamientos mezclados, enrevesados y agotadores ganando terreno en mi mente conforme las milésimas de segundo transcurrían.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, lo único realmente, era pensar. Pensar, pensar y pensar hasta hartarme y quedarme dormido o hacerlo hasta que amaneciera. De todos modos, me lo prometí. Quería tener en claro mis deseos y gustos, mis prioridades y lo que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Me agradaría saber qué pasaba conmigo, qué sentía y qué no. Por mucho que fuera a doler, decepcionarme, desagradarme o lo que sea. Esperaba por que fuera una tarea tardada y muy, muy complicada porque esa noche no me apetecía dormir un ápice. Dormir me llevaría, irremediablemente, a la pesadilla que más temía y vivirla esa noche, tras estar con Paul, me parecía arriesgado y estúpido. ¿Por qué deshacerme del poco calor que seguía zumbando en mi cuerpo con un mal sueño?

Calor, pensé, poniendo una mano en mi abdomen. Calor, calor… a mí me encantaba la calidez, tanto la del sol que salía de vez en cuanto en La Push como la que Paul irradiaba en todo momento. Y eso era de lo más extraño. Querer estar con él, siendo irrelevante la forma, por su presencia cálida y agradable que me libraba brevemente de la capa de hielo interna me volvía egoísta y aprovechado. Pero, tomando en cuenta que me sentía bien a su lado y mi preocupación por él era genuina, quizá no era tan malo que intentara mantenerme bajo sus rayos abrasadores.

_ Soy mucho peor de lo que crees ._

¿A qué se refería con ¨peor¨? No le creería que sólo era temerario y temperamental. Había algo más, algo horriblemente oscuro que Paul trataba de decirme siempre que tenía oportunidad y no me lo diría directamente como era. Yo debía descubrirlo por mis propios medios, con mis conocimientos y habilidades. Para mí desventaja, no sabía cuáles eran mis habilidades y, si tenía alguna, desconocía cómo utilizarlas.

_ Aléjate mientras puedas ._

Me tomaba el pelo, ¿no? Él estaba en mi casa, él esperó por mí, él dijo que me extrañó, ¿y decía que alejarme era lo apropiado e inteligente? Me confundían sus decisiones y actos contradictorios, me abandonaba a la vacilación y el recuerdo de una situación semejante; aquella en la que Edward, pese a sus muestras de cariño y confesiones comprometedoras, pedía que me alejara pues él ya no podía. Quién sabe si eso fue cierto o sólo quería forzarme a decir que lo quería conmigo.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. El hombre, no humano. El vampiro y asesino. Él era todo lo que no me convenía, lo que me haría daño tarde o temprano, sin previo aviso o misericordia. Sin embargo, por mucho que me lastimara, no podía odiarlo. Lo amé demasiado como para poder sentir rencor u odio hacia él.

Por otro lado, Paul Tyson. Mi amigo. Mi sol. Posiblemente estaba exagerando respecto a lo bien que me sentía estando a su lado, con su piel sobre la mía, pero, en mi lugar, cualquiera habría reaccionado así. Su presencia irresistible, su sonrisa encantadora, su porte resistente y su actitud desconcertante… me atraía como la más poderosa fuerza magnética, como el sol atando a los planetas a su alrededor en un trayecto eterno y repetitivo. Y alejarme de él sería una equivocación, un acto tan estúpido igualado solamente por dejar de respirar a propósito.

_ Aunque sentimos conocernos estupendamente... aunque lo sintamos, no es así. No nos conocemos ._

Conocer. Conocer. ¿Qué era realmente eso? Puedes saber qué le pasó a una persona, qué le gusta, qué no, quiénes son sus padres y hermanos, sus pasatiempos y preferencias, pero no saber qué siente, cómo piensa, qué sueña hacer, cómo quiere vivir. Edward sabía todo de mí y yo todo de él, y no sirvió de nada. Al final, nada importó a su corazón frio y duro, lo que vivimos se destruyó, se quemó gracias a su desapego. Y, aunque todo en mí lo quisiera de vuelta, tampoco serviría. A veces el amor no es suficiente para seguir unidos. Llega a sofocar, a hacernos sentir sobrepasados y desear un respiro fresco, libre de cadenas.

Tuve un pensamiento descabellado: ¿y si, tras mis deprimentes y muy singulares fracasos con Edward y Raymond, debiera intentar tener una relación absteniéndome de involucrar sentimientos más allá del cariño? Me renovaría y pondría en un sitio seguro, distanciado de las amenazantes pero sugestivas garras de Paul. No arriesgarme. Algo inteligente en realidad porque, sin duda, Paul podría enamorarme hasta no queriéndolo y no se me antojaba estar en la misma situación por tercera vez.

La idea no me pareció tan descabellada… exceptuando que sin sentimientos tendría que recompensar la falta de amor, y solamente había un camino: sexo. Me sentí intimidado ante la perspectiva de que mi vida sexual iniciara así. Con Edward fue diferente, lo amaba y él a mí – o eso creía –, estábamos listos para enfrentarnos a el acto si hubiéramos decidido practicarlo. Y estuvimos a poco en contadas ocasiones.

_ No creo que eso sea posible para nosotros, Jacob ._

Oh, _por supuesto_. Conocía sus límites y éstos se encontraban lejos de sólo besos.

- Y no sé cómo llegué a acordarme de eso, cielos – mascullé, sacado de quicio.

Para cuando amaneció, sentía las ojeras bien asentadas bajo mis ojos. Sin embargo, por mucho que me molestara tenerlas delatándome, lo prefería a despertar en medio de la noche y que Rachel me dejara aferrarme a ella en medio de un llanto carente de lágrimas y estrangulado y un miedo paralizante arañándome la garganta desde adentro.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué horribles ojeras! – chilló Jessica interceptándome en la entrada del instituto. Sus ojos delineados y con pestañas cubiertas de rímel se abrieron, asombrados.

- Gracias, Jessica – dije, cansado.

- No, no, perdón, no era mi intención sonar ofensiva pero… demonios, ¿no dormiste?

- Ni un poco – acepté, encaminándome a paso lento a través del pasillo despejado – ¿Es muy temprano? – inquirí, refiriéndome a la poca gente transitando por la escuela.

- No. Es uno de esos días en los que todos parecen quedarse dormidos y estar tarde en las clases.

- Tú no.

- Ni tú.

- Bueno, no es como si me dieran ganas de quedarme en la cama y no dormir, sabes.

Alguien metió los dedos en el asa de mi mochila y me jaló hacia su cuerpo, poniendo la parte interior del codo bajo mi barbilla. Me removí, incómodo tanto por la posición como por saber quién me atacaba.

- Mike, te agradecería que no estuvieras a punto de asfixiarme – solté, irónico.

- ¿De mal humor, Jake?

- Ahora que apareces…– dejé la frase volando con la intención de sonar hiriente.

- Ouch, eso me dolió, pero me he recuperado de peores – dijo, mordaz, picando aquel rencor hacia mí mismo por hacerlo llorar cuando me confesó sus sentimientos.

- Maldito – mascullé por lo bajo.

- Me amas, _Jackie _– susurró, acomodando su brazo encima de mis hombros y pegándome a su costado.

- Te odio, _Mickey _– pero era mentira, Mike lo sabía y alardeaba.

Mike depositó un húmedo y sonoro beso en mi mejilla, restándole toda importancia a las personas viéndonos.

- En mis peores pesadillas, cariño – alcanzó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, rozándome con suavidad y atención. Por eso no lo odiaba. Su manera de demostrar afecto era muy dulce y tierna… a veces.

Las clases de Literatura, Matemáticas y Álgebra pasaron sin que me enterara de que trataron. Con razón aplacé el examen de la última.

Mike retomó la posición de la mañana, cogiéndome con fuerza de la mano. No me resistí, no funcionaría negarme, al contrario, lo obsesionaría y seguramente no era algo bueno tenerlo cerca con el deseo obstinado de tomarme de la mano. Me aseguré de tocarlo lo menos posible, pero, claro, me percaté de que esa medida precautoria era insuficiente cuando Ángela preguntó, sus ojos iluminándose:

- ¿Ya son novios? – nos miraba atentamente, dejando de lado su almuerzo y esperando la respuesta. Me deshice del agarre de Mike y tomé asiento.

- En mis peores pesadillas – conteste, sonriendo.

- Hey – se quejó Mike, sentándose. Recuperó su amplia sonrisa un segundo después – Por supuesto que estamos saliendo, Ángela. En realidad, ayer se quedó en mi casa, ¿no ves sus ojeras? Hicimos de todo menos dormir.

- Exactamente – le seguí en juego, divertido – Y, créeme, no quieres que te hablemos sobre eso.

- ¿Sobre qué? – interfirió Tyler, llegando de pronto.

- Sobre que Jacob y yo tuvimos una muy buena noche en mi casa – dijo Mike, quitándole a Ángela una manzana.

- Ajá – dijo Tyler, incrédulo y burlón.

- Sí – insistió Mike – No lo dejé dormir y la prueba de ello está en sus ojeras, ¿cierto, cariño?

- Cierto, querido.

Mike se acercó a darme otro beso en la mejilla y apretarme contra él. Fue una suerte que sus labios no se posaran en los míos con lo animado y contento que estaba. Me aparté, disimulando, lo más que pude de él. Los juegos y bromas eran buenos, que Mike quisiera ir más lejos, no. Actualmente, no me favorecía darle permiso de intentar conquistarme. Mejor tomarlo con calma y permanecer en la zona tan segura que era la amistad.

* * *

Abrí el cierre de mi chamarra y me la quité, poniéndola sobre una mesa esquinada del garaje de Paul. Éste estaba arrodillado frente a la motocicleta roja antes perteneciente a Christopher, tenía aceite manchándole parte de los brazos y la camisa, prenda que no se recuperaría de la suciedad. Tomé una caja metálica con herramientas varias dentro y la acerqué a Paul.

- ¿Tienes calor? – inquirió Paul al verme sin la chaqueta.

- Sí, aquí dentro en muy cálido – y su asombrosamente caliente piel no ayudaba a refrescarme.

- No lo noto.

- Me doy cuenta.

Me tumbé en el suelo, a un lado de Paul y la moto aparentemente reconstruida y funcional. El tintineo del metal me distraía a ratos y, durante el demás tiempo, me encontraba indeciso entre hablar o pretender acercarme al cálido cuerpo de Paul. Me estaba volviendo… estúpido, y me alarmaba porque así caería de una forma más rápida y sencilla que en mis cinco sentidos. Al final, decidí encender el estéreo de su Mustang del 64, un auto clásico y en excelentes condiciones luego de que Paul lo reparara.

- ¿Negative? – inquirió él cuando la música empezó a sonar algo fuerte

- Uh… eso creo. No he estado muy al pendiente de la música últimamente.

- Es buena la canción.

- Sí.

Y nos quedamos callados. El silencio nos relajaba a ambos que sabíamos apreciar la calma; y a Paul, con su temperamento, un ambiente silencioso – restando el ruido de la música, que era agradable – lo sosegaba. Sin tener qué hacer, pegué las piernas al pecho y recargué el mentón entre mis rodillas. Concentrado en el movimiento de manos de Paul, me movía al ritmo de la melodía. Me gustaba. Quedé anonadado cuando reparé en el detalle de que no había escuchado música de ningún tipo en días. A mí me fascinaba la música, ¿por qué…?

Le atribuí la culpa al incidente de la casa Cullen.

- ¿Aburrido? – dijo Paul, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Para nada – me apresuré a corregir.

- Has estado… – paró un momento y apretó con fuerza una tuerca. Me tensé al mismo tiempo que los músculos de sus brazos –… pensativo – completó poniendo en el suelo la herramienta – Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Jacob – soltó arrastrando las letras de mi nombre, dándome a entender que no se tragaría el atropellado y vacilante ¨no¨ que salió de mi boca.

- Bien – mascullé – Sí, ha pasado algo – reconocí –, mucho, si soy sincero.

- ¿Y eso es?

- Problemas… o algo así.

- ¿Algo así?

- Sí, bueno, es… extraño. Es por un amigo, se llama Mike – sincerarse se me hacía ridículamente fácil – Tengo ciertos malentendidos con él y… – no supe cómo explicarle los términos de mi amistad/relación con Mike porque, apenas lo advertí, parecíamos novios la mayoría del tiempo que nos la pasábamos juntos; él con sus brazos sobre mí, yo no rechazando el toque de su mano y los besos en el rostro que en días anteriores fueron escasos y ahora continuos.

- ¿Y han peleado? – intentó.

- Oh, no, no es algo como eso. Sino que él piensa que… – me desconocí, ¿desde cuándo me andaba con rodeos? Pese al enojo, la sangre seguía subiendo por mi cuello para instalarse en mis mejillas. Tomé una honda bocanada de aire y proseguí: – que puede tratarme como si fuéramos más que amigos.

- ¿Te molesta que Mike sea gay? – agarró un trapo de tela y lo paso por sus manos, retirando parte del aceite. Tan desvergonzado pero algo reticente y dudoso.

- No me molesta, en lo absoluto. Y Mike no es gay.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó, confundido.

- Ha tenido novias y, según lo que sé, ningún… novio. Quizá sólo quiera experimentar – _eso es_, pensé, maravillado. Mike tenía curiosidad y quién mejor que su amigo para probar. El muy maldito…

- O se ha dado cuenta de que le van los chicos – dijo Paul volviendo al trabajo con la motocicleta – Digo, quizás sus relaciones fracasaron porque lo suyo no eran – sonrió, pícaro – las chicas. Pero – sus ojos negros se fijaron súbitamente en mí. Advertí en las profundidades de sus posos oscuros y sin fondo un sentimiento amedrentador y potente, una ira tan grande que no podía caber en él – espero que no _experimente _contigo, Jacob.

Instintivamente, retrocedí unos centímetros, encogiéndome. La helada y filosa cólera que me mostró no tenía fin, sólo permanecía ahí, encerrada en una de las celdas intocables de la mente de Paul. Y algo de lo que dije destrabó el candado lo suficiente como para que el oscuro sentimiento se asomara en sus ojos hechos rendijas. El corazón me golpeteaba en el pecho, expandiéndose la onda del latido por mi espalda y abdomen, cosquilleando.

- No lo hará, ¿o me equivoco?

- No – respondí, mi voz trémula. _Temperamental_.

- Qué bueno – soltó roncamente, el sonido saliente de su garganta asemejándose a un gruñido – ¿Y tú…?

Unas voces de fuera lo interrumpieron. Giró el rostro a la entrada del garaje y se levantó de golpe, arrojando el paño sucio al suelo. Prestó atención a los sonidos, ladeando la cara. Bufó luego de, al parecer, reconocer las voces. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Relajándose una insignificancia, extendió su gran mano en mi dirección.

- Ven aquí – pidió entre dientes. Todavía impresionado, atiné a aceptar su ayuda. En un movimiento fluido, me levantó. No hice ningún comentario respecto a la energía con la que lo hizo.

- ¡Paul! – vociferó alguien al otro lado de la delgada pared del garaje.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jared?

Paul corrió la puerta y la luz blanquecina del día nublado se coló en el cuarto, opacando a la amarillenta del foco. Mi mano continuaba afianzada por la suya hasta que, caminando veloz, fui arrastrado al clima frio del exterior. Se me erizó la piel y, respondiendo a la necesidad de abrigo, me apreté contra el costado de Paul.

Los rostros cambiados y duros de Quil y Jared aparecieron frente a mí. Quil, con las manos en la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones, hizo una mueca de disgusto al verme aferrado por la mano inflexible de Paul. Jared, por su lado, tenía una sonrisa torcida que parecía grabada a fuego en su cara; rió entre dientes, socarrón, cuando Quil le dijo algo al oído.

- ¿Necesitan algo? – cuestionó Paul, exaltado. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos anular y corazón por las venas sobresalientes de mi muñeca izquierda. Entendí el gesto como una disculpa tácita por el inverosímil comportamiento anterior. Discreto, presioné la palma de su mano.

- Oh, vamos, ¿otra vez a la defensiva? Creí que habíamos superado esa faceta, hermano – dijo Jared, su voz expresando acidez y seriedad.

- Cállate – ordenó Paul, irritado. Jared, asombrándome, acató la orden y un verdaderamente retraído Quil tomó la palabra.

- Sólo veníamos a verte, Paul. Hace un tiempo no te pasas por donde Emily y Sam necesita hablar contigo – respiró hondo, sosegado tras decir lo que debía.

- No tengo nada que hablar con Sam. Dijimos lo requerido la última vez y mi decisión no cambiará. Él puede hacer lo que se le antoje mientras no interfiera en mi vida, hasta aventarse del maldito acantilado más alto – sentenció.

De repente, yo sobraba en la plática.

- Paul – comenzó Quil, suplicante – Necesitamos que vengas. Hay asuntos importantes que solucionar.

- Tengo suficiente con mis problemas, Quil. No los dejaré de lado únicamente porque Sam no puede llevar a cabo el puesto que él mismo decidió desempeñar.

- Una vez – insistió Quil – Ven una vez, hablaremos de todo y no molestaremos de nuevo.

Paul se lo pensó un rato. Me miró de soslayo como si pudiera darle la respuesta adecuada sobre un tema del que no conocía en lo absoluto y, regresando la vista a Quil, aceptó.

- Está bien – Quil estaba por sonreír, pero Paul le cortó al emoción –, sin embargo, no hoy.

- Pero…

- Será otro día, Quil – afirmó Paul, cortante.

- De acuerdo – aceptó derrotado.

No demoró mucho más aquella inusitada y extraña conversación. Quil habló con una voz… temerosa, y Jared mantuvo un silencio sepulcral cada segundo, sometiéndose al mandato de Paul. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué actuar así de dóciles y acobardados? Y, mientras yo pretendía comprender la situación, Paul despidió a los chicos y éstos se internaron entre los árboles y maleza del bosque por un camino estrecho y caminando ansiosos, apresurados. Los miré tanto como pude, demasiado metido en mis pensamientos.

- Jacob – oí. Parpadeé, saliendo de mi ensueño.

- ¿Sí? – dije, sintiéndome fuera de lugar ante el agarre férreo de Paul. Confundido, intenté que me soltara, pero tuvo el efecto contrario y casi podía ver cómo sus dedos quedarían marcados en mi muñeca. La situación me incomodaba y causaba un miedo silencioso pero fuerte.

¿Y si lo que me dijo era verdad y, aparte, más grave? ¿Qué tal si por eso tanto Jared como Quil parecían esforzarse en tratarlo con tacto y decir nada más que lo requerido? Paul, como me lo confesó, era una persona con temperamento voluble, y lo había corroborado. No obstante, los límites de su carácter difícil quizás se encontraban en un sitio más lejano al que imaginé. Alguien destructivo, impredecible, peligroso…

- Lo lamento – murmuró. Deshizo el apretón de su mano – Por esto – rozó los rojizos y punzantes restos de sus dedos oprimiendo – y por lo que… hice estando en el garaje.

Tenía una vista perfecta de su personalidad y del riesgo ineludible que significaba ser su amigo. Estaba nítido, molestamente nítido en mi cabeza: _aléjate_, y la voz susurrante de Edward me lo había dicho también, ratificando mis sospechas de que no me favorecía en lo absoluto permanecer cercano a Paul. Todo me llevaba a la misma conclusión. Todo. Pero no le haría caso a nada y ésta era una de las decisiones más atrevidas que tomé en mi vida.

- No hay nada que perdonar – dije, prescindiendo de la necesidad de frotar mi piel magullada.

Yo sabía que existían razones para que Paul cambiara de ese modo durante el largo tiempo que no lo vi, y me esmeraría en hacer que él mismo me lo confiara porque, por sobre lo malo en la que nuestra relación pudiera acabar, quería conocerlo y que no ocupara excusas intentando hacer que no apareciera de nuevo frente a él.

Era mi deber descubrir lo que su actitud desvergonzada y presencia intimidante escondían, el punto clave del inconveniente que nos encerraba. Aun si luego tuviera que correr de su fuerza desmedida y arrasadora para no ser destruido, lo haría.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Jacob? – me preguntó un par de horas después, dejando de lado las herramientas y la motocicleta – Has estado un buen rato aquí, seguro tienes hambre – opinó para sí mismo – Te invitaría a mi casa, pero no se hacer más que un plato con cereal y leche – hizo una mueca de disgusto y auto reproche.

- ¿Eso es lo que comes todos los días? ¿Cereal?

- No todos los días… a veces un emparedado o algo que Leah prepare en mi cocina– se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No sabes cocinar? – inquirí, incrédulo.

- No es mi prioridad aprender, ciertamente.

- Pero es _necesario _si vives solo, Paul – señalé, obviando el hecho. Él se encogió de hombros otra vez y se limpió la suciedad de las manos.

- ¿Sabes cocinar, Jacob?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien – agarró mi chaqueta de la mesa y se acercó a mí – Si esas tenemos – hablando, puso la prenda sobre mis hombros y me dirigió a la salida –, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa? – su risa entretenida sonó tras de mí – Tú preparas la comida, claro.

- Creo que no necesitas respuesta.

- Oh, sí la necesito.

Hice cómo si lo pensara.

- Acepto.

Y así de fácil, me olvidé del hematoma en mi muñeca.

La casa de los padres de Paul, quienes actualmente residían en California según lo que éste me contó, en la reserva era una de esos lugares en los que, de inmediato, uno se siente a gusto. Con las paredes exteriores pintadas de un color lila muy tenue y brillante que la hacían resaltar entre los árboles y arbustos. Los marcos de las ventanas y puertas eran blancos al igual que las cornisas. Contaba con un jardín trasero que su madre, Amanda, le pidió cuidar, pues sus flores y plantas eran algo importante para ella, que adoraba interactuar con la naturaleza.

- Insiste mucho con eso – comentó – Me llama todos los días para asegurarse de que regué cada una de las plantas que están ahí atrás.

- ¿De verdad lo haces?

- Sí… no todos los días, pero sí – admitió.

Me mostró la cocina, dónde estaba cada utensilio e ingrediente y dijo que cualquier cosa, mientras tuviera carne, estaba bien para él.

- Tampoco soy el gran cocinero – dije – No esperes que haga un platillo profesional.

- Tengo hambre, Jacob, si me dieran un pedazo de bistec crudo, me lo comería.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres un pedazo de bistec crudo?

- Eres tan gracioso, Jacob – soltó con sorna. Ocupó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, afianzó un codo sobre la superficie de ésta y recargó el mentón sobre su palma abierta – Disculpe, cocinero, si mi comida no llega pronto tendré que irme a otro restaurante.

- Al menos permítame encender la estufa antes de reclamar su cena, señor – le seguí la corriente.

- ¿Debería sentirme ofendido porque me llamaste ¨señor¨ o es sólo parte de la actuación?

- Es parte de la actuación – una risita escapó de mis labios.

- Y tampoco del todo falso. Digo, voy por los veinte y tú apenas por la mayoría de edad.

- Sé cocinar y tú no, ¿eso no me aumenta un par de años?

- A lo mucho, uno. Me he lanzado de un acantilado, ¿cuánto me da eso?

- Te resta cinco por falta de sentido común.

La conversación se dio de ese modo por la siguiente hora y media, dando y quitando años. Para cuando el pollo frito con puré de papas que cociné estuvo listo, yo tenía veintiocho años y él veintiuno.

Serví la comida en dos platos, poniendo más en el de Paul; como Leah me lo repetía cada que le ayudaba en la cocina, los chicos de la reserva, incluido Paul, tenían un apetito voraz. Le pasé su plato y tomé asiento.

Estaba a punto de dar mi primer bocado y…

- Carajo – masculló Paul, obteniendo mi atención.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te ha gustado?

- No es eso, sino que, aunque me cueste, te concederé cinco años más. Esto está delicioso – sonrió. Una agradable sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo y correspondí a esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Gracias.

- Gracias a ti – y siguió comiendo.

Por primera vez, vi a Paul en una faceta dulce. Sonriendo, disfrutando y sin la amedrentadora sombra en sus ojos. Me pregunté si era por la comida, pero deseché esa teoría al recordar ocasiones en las que comimos juntos en casa de Leah; y ella cocinaba mucho mejor que yo. Tal vez porque nos encontrábamos en su casa, el lugar en el que vivió desde pequeño y le concedía tranquilidad. O tal vez, y solamente tal vez, era porque fui yo quien le preparo esa comida, porque era yo quien le acompañaba esa tarde. Por mí.

La sola posibilidad me pareció maravillosa.

* * *

Días más tarde, el acuerdo entre Paul y Quil y Jared se cumplió. Sin embargo, dos cosas no encajaban: yo y el lugar de la cita.

- ¿Puedes recordarme por qué acepte venir? – cuestioné a Paul, metiendo mis manos en las bolsas delanteras de mi chaqueta en un intento vano de hacerlas entrar el calor. El clima frío me erizaba la piel y mi ropa escasamente podía protegerme.

- ¿Porque te lo pedí de la manera más amable que jamás utilicé?

- Y me convenciste – completé.

- Tampoco vamos a una horca, Jake. Y si así fuera, yo sería el condenado – miró al frente, hacia el acantilado más alto que había en La Push y su ceño se frunció – No tienes nada que ver en el problema que tengo con Sam, y me alegra, pero lo llevaré con más… calma, si tú estás aquí.

- ¿Qué soy? ¿Algún tipo de sedante?

- Casi.

Resignado, apresuré el paso.

Paul y Sam estaban peleados por algo de lo que no me enteré y, se suponía, era tiempo de arreglarlo – pero, sinceramente, con lo difícil que era tratar a Sam y lo volátil de Paul, seguro las palabras no tendrían relevancia y acabaría en golpes –. De improviso, fui halado del brazo y puesto bien cerca del cuerpo de Paul.

- Estás temblando. De verdad, ¿acaso no tienes resistencia al frío?

- Viví ocho años en Hawái, Paul, es normal que me afecte este clima.

- No es normal – e, intrigado, noté la nota seria en su voz, esa voz que ocupaba cuando quería decirme algo implícitamente. Sin poder descubrir el mensaje, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, reconfortándome con el calor.

- Paul – le llamé –, ¿qué es lo que sucedió con Sam?

- Larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Está bien – suspiró y, sin verme, se dedicó a explicar: – Tu padre abandonó el liderazgo del consejo hace un año y ni tú ni tus hermanas están en las condiciones necesarias para llevar a cabo ese papel – _condiciones_, pensé – Por ende, y de acuerdo a las _leyes _del consejo, los siguientes en la lista son los Tyson, luego los Clearwater y, por último, los Uley. Ese es el problema, que los Uley están como últimos, como la opción menos adecuada, cosa que enfurece a Sam… él quiere ser el líder, lo ha anhelado desde que… bueno, cuando los Clearwater acordaron no sustituir a los Black, a Billy, Rebecca, Rachel y a ti, Sam pensó que los otros miembros del consejo le otorgarían el cargo. Pero ellos se negaron porque yo, un Tyson, estaba y estoy en el mejor estado para liderar.

- Pero no quieres hacerlo – intuí.

- Así es – finalizó.

- Hay más, ¿cierto? Lo que te molesta es algo más, no el liderazgo del consejo.

- Es Sam, me irrita, me hace perder todo resto de cordura cuando dice estupideces y convence a los otros de unirse a su maldita pandilla.

- ¿Tiene una pandilla?

- Sí, la ha estado formando durante meses. Primero Quil, luego Jared y ahora Seth cedió. Él mando a Quil y Jared al garaje el otro día. Los trata como esclavos y ellos no tienen otra alternativa que ceder.

- ¿Por qué no el consejo soluciona eso? – tratarlos como esclavos, dios. ¿Qué demonios tenía Sam en esa cabeza retorcida suya?

- El consejo lo autorizó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Quil y Jared tienen derecho a elegir pertenecer o no pertenecer a ese grupo! No entiendo a esa gente – me removí entre su abrazo, decidido a verlo a la cara.

- Calma, Jacob – me inmovilizó con un movimiento y, bufé, odiando que fuera tan fuerte.

- Pero…

- Yo también lo detesto, a Sam y el consejo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer si no acepto el liderazgo. Es aceptar o nada. Y prefiero no tener nada que ver con ese montón de lunáticos. Trabajar por mi cuenta es más práctico y no tienen poder sobre mí.

- Viéndolo así… – susurré. Recuperando mi capacidad de examinar, caí en cuenta de que nosotros, los Black, deberíamos habernos hecho responsables. Yo, mis hermanas, mi padre, quien fuera. Pero jamás supe que… Billy era el líder, sólo alguien con gran respeto por parte de los demás en los asuntos de tribu – ¿Por… porqué mi familia es la que debería ocuparse de esos asuntos?

- Tiene que ver con tu bisabuelo, pero no me toca decírtelo a mí.

Acercándonos al acantilado, divisé el borde del despeñadero. Lo suficientemente lejos de mí como para no tropezar y caer al agua, que sería una tortura considerando que con el clima se tornaría insoportable estar dentro. Aguardamos mientras Sam llegaba y, al aparecer, con Quil y Jared a los lados y Seth detrás, con la cabeza gacha, mis ojos lo estudiaron. Había cambiado también, como todas las personas que me encontré a priori.

Me había perdido de mucho.

Sus ojos severos adquirieron un destello de odio y repulsión al notar mi presencia. Por lo menos, pensé, el aborrecimiento era mutuo. Me quitó la mirada de encima y pasó por alto, dándome a entender lo mucho que me despreciaba, tanto que no merecía su atención.

- Paul – dijo Sam.

- Sam – contestó el aludido, apartándose de mí. Se colocó de manera que su cuerpo interfiriera entre Sam y yo, claramente protegiéndome de Sam. Chasqueé la lengua sintiéndome idiota, ¿qué quería decirme? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué necesitaba ser protegido de Sam?

- Me sorprende que hayas accedido.

- Vamos al grano, Uley – refunfuñó Paul, harto – Pero no aquí, no quieres cometer una irracionalidad – de alguna manera, supe que esa _irracionalidad _me englobaba.

- Te apoyo – dijo Sam.

- Ya vuelvo – me dijo Paul, siguiendo a Sam por el camino que daba a la carretera.

- Quédense aquí a vigilar – ordenó Sam a Quil y Jared, quienes no contestaron pero asintieron moviendo la cabeza. Seth, por su parte, caminó en sentido contrario a Sam, aproximándose a mí.

Respiré profundo.

- Hola, Jacob – me saludó, afable.

- Hola, Seth.

- ¿Sigues enojado porque me burlé de tu estatura? – se le veía avergonzado – Lo siento, es que… es que no fue mi mejor día y me comporté como imbécil.

- Te doy la razón.

- ¡Oye! – soltó, divertido – Fue mi momento de gloria: Jacob Black más bajo que Seth Clearwater, no es algo que se ve muy a menudo.

- Esteroides – seguí la broma – Además, yo no soy bajo, ustedes sí demasiado altos. ¿Qué les da de comer Leah, por dios?

- Puedo pedirle la receta de la fórmula de crecimiento si quieres – detuvo mi puño justo antes de que pegara en su hombro – Tengo mejores reflejos también – ensanchó su sonrisa orgullosa – Pero… tú puedes librarte de esto – bajó la vista al suelo e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Sam no puede controlarte y el consejo no interfiere en tu vida. Tienes una muy buena suerte.

- ¿Sam en verdad te _controla_? – escupí con desprecio la palabra.

- No literalmente… pero sus mandatos tienen un gran peso en mi conciencia. Cuando dice algo, cuando lo ordena, no me puedo resistir… es extraño, ¿no?

- Lo es – apoyé – ¿Los… los tiene amenazados o algo por el estilo?

- En lo absoluto. Quil, Jared y yo estamos metidos en este grupo porque debemos estarlo. Somos los protectores de La Push, nos corresponde dar todo por el equipo, por el bienestar de quienes viven aquí.

- ¿Te sacrificas por otros? ¿No importa lo que tú quieras?

- Sacrificio – meditó – Posiblemente lo es, pero no lo siento así. Puede que alguna vez me comprendas si… – abruptamente, se quedó callado, como si hubiera estado a punto de confesar un asesinato – Olvídalo – se repuso. Le miré atentamente. Seth se reservaba el revelarme información vital, importantísima si mi meta era descubrir a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba.

- Entonces estás bien, ¿cierto? No hay extorsión, violencia o… lo que sea – fuera o no parte de los asuntos sombríos del consejo, me preocupaba y enfurecía que personas a las que apreciaba se unieran a la fuerza a un grupo liderado por Sam, la hostilidad hecha persona.

- Ni un poco – me aseguró Seth.

Un corriente de aire helado nos dio directamente, Seth apenas lo notó mientras yo tiritaba irremediablemente. Estúpido clima.

Viendo que Sam y Paul demorarían en _arreglar _sus problemas, me tumbé en el suelo rocoso, tocando con las piernas mi pecho. Desde el sitio en donde estábamos, la vista era sorprendente; una combinación inusual pero fascinante entre bosque, montañas y mar. Y sería todavía más hermoso si el las nubes grisáceas no cortaran el trayecto de los rayos del sol. Pensando en Hawái y Rebecca, percibí a Seth moviéndose alrededor de mí, inquieto. Alcé el rostro, atraído por su caminata rauda… una oleada de terror me invadió al ver a Jared balancearse juguetonamente en el borde del acantilado. Llevado por la preocupación, me levanté de golpe y traté de acercarme a detener su osada acción. Fui detenido por Quil, a quien, por cómo observaba a Jared, le daba lo mismo si éste se tiraba o no por un despeñadero de treinta metros.

- Suéltame, Quil. ¡Míralo! ¡Va a lanzarse, maldita sea!

- Lo ha hecho antes – me dijo él, impertérrito – Y si tiene ganas de hacerlo ahora, no podrás pararlo.

- Quizás sí. Debo intentarlo o por lo menos convencerlo de saltar desde un punto más bajo – perseveré – Ahora, suéltame.

Quil, sabiendo lo obstinado de mi postura, se quitó de mi camino. Apurado, me concentré en Jared y su semblante dubitativo y espoleado; parecía encantarle estar cerca de una posible muerte. La forma en la que la mitad nada más sus talones tocaban la roca me hizo sentir vértigo. Apenas llegué y quise agarrar su brazo para jalarlo a una zona segura, me percaté de una cosa: yo igualmente estaba en la orilla. Tragándome el miedo, decidí hablar a Jared…

- No es la mejor de las ideas aventarse hoy día, el agua no ha de ser una delicia, pero eso le da un toque excitante más, ¿no crees, Jacob? – dijo primero Jared, virando el rostro y viéndome a la cara.

- Tú lo has dicho, no es la mejor de las ideas.

- Y sí una de las más emocionantes.

- E irresponsable al fin y al cabo.

- Dime… ¿no te gustaría intentarlo? ¿No te llama la atención sentir una descarga adrenalina ante el peligro? Lanzarse desde aquí es algo de lo más estimulante, créeme.

Ante sus palabras, me consentí mirar hacia abajo. Independientemente de la altura, las olas golpeando sin cesar en la pared rocosa eran la verdadera trampa, el arma mortífera; terminar atrapado entre las olas y la pared rocosa sería directamente proporcional a ser arrollado por un auto. Así de dañino. Por otro lado, lanzarse del acantilado, sin pensar en las consecuencias de la caída, gozar de una libertad íntegra, caer en picada a una velocidad desmedida, sentir la piel siendo impactada por el viento… me di cuenta de que _sí_, me llamaba la atención.

- ¿Alguna vez te has lastimado? – inquirí, mi garganta seca.

- Jamás – la respuesta me alentó y… _en verdad _estaba planteándome saltar.

- ¿Quiénes más se han lanzado?

- Paul y yo solamente. Nuestra ligera – estuve seguro de que no era ligera – obsesión comenzó hace una par de meses.

- ¿Cuándo saltaste por última vez?

- La semana pasada – a paso progresivo, me acerqué a la cuestión que me concernía.

- ¿Y ya quieres volver a hacerlo? Estás loco.

- Lo sé y no me importa un carajo. Quiero saltar.

- ¿Me enseñarías cómo?

- Claro… espera, ¿lo harás? – exclamó, impresionado.

- Si sé cómo, me atrevería.

- El único requisito es saber nadar, Jacob, nada complicado.

Teniendo que dar un paso para cumplir mi nuevo y aventurado anhelo, la posibilidad me tentaba. Y sucumbiría.

- Lo haré – dije.

_Es una locura._

Y la voz retornó. Sonaba encolerizada, indignada y absolutamente suave, como siempre. Contra lo que debía, me resultaba agradable que se reprodujera en mi cabeza de nuevo. Incliné la cabeza para ver mejor el precipicio.

_No lo hagas, Jacob. Es estúpido, impulsivo y peligroso._

- Lo sé – y por eso me seducía. Jared enarcó una ceja, inquiriendo de qué hablaba. No le respondí – ¿Hoy sería bueno?

- Perfecto, diría yo.

Me saqué de encima la chaqueta, aventándola al suelo sin cuidado. Me zumbaba el cuerpo, mis terminaciones nerviosas despiertas y sensibles, el montón de recuerdos olvidado en lo recóndito… sonreí. Que se fuera al demonio su maldita voz, el recuerdo de su toque y la imagen de su rostro; me gustaban, me encantaban y hacían estremecer, pero herían demasiado profundo algo ya muy dañado. Ahí, en frente mío, cerca y palpable, se encontraba mi segunda distracción más efectiva y arriesgada. Adrenalina.

_Retrocede. Ahora._

- Hagámoslo – bisbiseó Jared; en la expresión de éste, tanto corporal como facial, se podía leer la ansiedad previa al éxtasis… quizá yo me encontraba igual. Asentí en su dirección.

_¡Detente!_

Hice caso omiso. Tragué con dificultad, alistándome. Jared no vacilaba, sólo esperaba a que me decidiera completamente. Parecía casi aburrido de mi tardanza. Cogí aire y avancé un paso, lo justo, lo necesario para caer…

_¡Jacob!_

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – un instante vi el borde del acantilado perderse y dar lugar a las olas furiosas de abajo y, al otro, Paul estaba sujetándome por los hombros, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento – ¡Carajo, Jared, maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué lo alentaste?!

- No… – interrumpí sus bramidos iracundos – No fue…yo… quería saltar.

- Estás mal, ¿verdad? ¡Te mataría caer al agua helada! ¡Ten un poco de sentido común!

¿Qué?

- ¡Lo dice quien ya se ha lanzado más veces de las que puede contar! – exploté. ¿Me hablaba de sentido común? No estaba en posición, él menos que nadie podía decírmelo.

- ¡Es diferente, Jacob!

- ¡No, no lo es, Paul! – me removí entre sus manos, quitándomelas de encima – No hay ninguna diferencia entre que tú te lances a que yo lo haga.

- No lo entiendes – dijo entre dientes, su mandíbula apretada. Se pasó una mano entre el cabello, sacado de quicio. Cerró los ojos, regulando su respiración.

- Dime qué es lo que no entiendo – pedí por lo bajo, solícito y aun lo suficientemente enojado para no desistir.

Giró sobre sí y expresó, controlándose:

- Lárguense de aquí. Ahora mismo – Quil, Jared y Seth no dudaron y anduvieron a paso rápido hasta desaparecer. Sam, por su parte, tornó su mirada más o menos neutral en absoluto odio; Paul hizo algo, no supe qué, que lo enfureció. Volvió las manos puños a sus costados y se fue sin decir palabra – Y tú, Jacob – me nombró.

Lo sentí como la introducción a varios gritos airados de amonestación. Me encogí en mi sitio, temiendo haber desatado a la bestia. Lo alarmante era que mi miedo no recaía únicamente en la bestia, sino en que ésta acabara con todo en un tiempo corto, venenoso y tajante. Que la bestia se alejara sin siquiera tolerar que la observara…

- No hagas cosas que te pongan en peligro, te lo ruego. He tenido bastante en qué pensar por meses y no he llegado a ninguna conclusión precisa pero… – con el dorso de su mano, rozó el costado de mi cara y luego, recorriendo mi cuello, me levantó el rostro usando los nudillos. Si mi cuerpo no temblara y mis rodillas no amenazaran con fallarme habría dicho algo que lo detuviera. Me alegró que mis sentidos se sensibilizaran tanto que quedaron bloqueados para evitar que hiciera idioteces, como lo sería parar a Paul – no sabría qué hacer si te haces daño… me volvería loco.

_Apártate._

No comprendía nada. Ni la voz de Edward ni la de Paul. No sabía identificar el principio del cielo y el fin de la tierra. Todo se revolvía imposiblemente en mi cabeza y quizá la sensación de los labios ásperos y amables de Paul acariciando lo míos no fue más que una creación desquiciada de mi cerebro. Su boca parecía hecha para besar; no a mí exclusivamente, sino para besar. Hábil, considerada y provocadora. Me tenía jadeando en unos segundos, rogando y regocijándome en silencio. Cuando se separaba un segundo, aprovechaba para tomar aire, pues no me apetecía cesar de sentirlo en mi piel sensible.

Acabó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Paul, quien había agarrado mis brazos en todo momento para que no _escapara_, depositó un beso en mi frente y me estrechó contra su pecho.

- No sabría qué hacer si te sucede algo – repitió contra mi cabello. Mi interior se sentía cálido, hormigueante. El sentimiento se asemejaba lejanamente a… a cuando Edward dijo que me amaba por primera vez pero, por supuesto, era muy diferente. Paul no estaba revelando nada, no me estaba llenando la cabeza de promesas vacía y tampoco me preguntaba si lo que hacíamos estaba bien.

Él no tenía miedo ni se lamentaba en sus dudas, criterios y preocupaciones; Paul, simple y francamente, me estaba diciendo aquello que le dolía, lo que le angustiaba.

- No me hagas sentir perdido, por favor – susurró, suplicante – No sé qué demonios hacer para mantenerme alejado de ti más de unos días… no lo soporto, y… dios, ni siquiera sé que me sucede. Me traes mal.

Él y yo compartíamos esa horrible confusión. No sabía hasta qué extremo, pero me comprendía.

Enterré el rostro en su pecho, aspirando el embriagante aroma y me permití sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Presionando, tocando, casi teniéndolo…

En verdad esperaba que no se tratara de una cruel ilusión.

* * *

Oki... vaya, este capítulo es de lo más dulce... D:

Pero bueno, ¿qué más da? xD

¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren matarme salvajemente con un bate de béisbol (D:) por hacer que Paul y Jacob tuvieran ese tipo de encuentro tan rápido? Créanme, pensaba llevarla más lento con estos dos, pero la tensión entre ellos está por los cielos y no daban para más (al menos en este aspecto).

Ahora, mis amados, apretables y... bueno, ustedes, mis lectores, les quiero hacer algunas preguntitas:

1.- ¿Qué les gusta más?

a)Edcob (ya saben, la pareja de ese estúpido y sensual Edward que se fue y ese quizá más estúpido pero, por ende, más sensual Jacob)

b)Paulcob (Paul irradia sensualidad, y deben admitirlo xD)

c)Mikecob (Mike es un aprovecha que se aprovecha - nah... ¿en serio? - de la dulzura y comprensión innata de Jake, pero sigue gustándome el cabrón xD)

2.- ¿Odian, aman, aprecian, soportan o quieren asesinar a Mike por sus roces constantes con Jacob?

a)Sí, quiero matarlo.

b)Me da igual mientras Jacob no le dé la oportunidad de... bueno, follárselo.

c)Lo soporto.

d)¡Me encanta! ¡Es que es tan lindo con Jacob :3!

3.- Pregunta abierta: ¿Qué piensan de la estupidez extremísima de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, el vampiro sexy que no se atrevió a follarse a Jacob cuando éste pudo haber estado dispuesto?

Bien, tras estas raras preguntas, no tengo nada más que decir-escribir.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	6. El inicio de la locura

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer: **

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_¨Debería ser diferente, íntegramente distinto. Tú y yo juntos, disfrutando, amándonos. Y, sin embargo, no puede ser como lo deseo, sólo cómo el azar lo decida, cómo el bien me mande._  
_ Sé que debo dejarte ir, decirte adiós y no mirar atrás. Sé que es lo adecuado para ambos, que así no sufriremos demasiado. Pero no soy capaz. Mi corazón me lo impide haciendo que mis pulmones queden vacíos e inertes._  
_ No puedo dejarte ir._  
_ Perdóname por eso¨_

* * *

No tenía completamente nítido por qué mi cabeza sangraba y musgo resbaloso y repulsivo se adhería como si lo quisiera a mi ropa y piel. Hilillos de sangre creaban caminos por el costado derecho de mi rostro y los mismos se veían interrumpidos por restos de hierbas y tierra mojada. Olía asqueroso. Me agarré el estómago en un intento de reprimir arcadas y tragué duro, lubricándome la garganta. La última vez que me había sentido así de mareado, desubicado y adolorido fue cuando James, vampiros sin escrúpulos, me abandonó a mi suerte en la habitación de una casa deshabitada y horrible; en ese entonces, el veneno saliente de los colmillos mortales de James recorría mi organismo, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera y que en mi cabeza parecieran estar explotando muchas bombas a la vez.  
Me sostuve de una roca grande, con la que seguramente había impactado de quién sabe qué modo, y, trémulo, me puse en pie. Me temblaban las extremidades y lo que más temía era caer de nuevo y acabar hiriéndome más gravemente. Tomé asiento en la roca, mis oídos punzando y mi cabeza sufriendo inyecciones de dolor por segundo. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apoyé la frente en mi mano extendida; percibí el rio de sangre desviándose a través de mi palma y corriendo por mi muñeca. El líquido tibio cubrió mi palma. El dolor no menguaba.  
Recordé, afortunadamente, qué quizá el corte sangrante no era tan serio, pues las heridas de la cabeza siempre sangraban mucho. Tiritando, me retiré la chaqueta de encima y la volví una pequeña almohadilla. Me la puse sobre el corte, presionando para que la sangre no saliera de su lugar. No llegaría a desangrarme, pero perder grandes cantidades de sangre no era para nada bueno.  
No debiste.  
- ¿Podrías callarte? – farfullé, irritado – Sé que no debí, idiota – y a pesar de no saber qué no debí hacer, me molestaba su voz; ¿no podía guardarse en el fondo de la garganta sus comentarios obvios? Aunque, pensándolo, yo era el que parecía estúpido al estar contestándole a la voz que mi mente tal vez enajenada producía.  
Dejando de lado la voz de Edward y el rugido del motor de la motocicleta – caí en cuenta de que esa máquina infernal me llevó a mi estado actual – tirada a un par de metros de mí, otro sonido, otra voz, decía mi nombre y, debido a que todo me daba vueltas y lo poco que mis sentidos procesaban, lo oía como campanadas: suaves, prolongados y altos. Estrujé la chaqueta hecha lío y me dispuse a abrir los ojos para ubicarme en el planeta Tierra. Veía borroso, me costaba enfocar en general y, parpadeando, el problema no se solucionó.  
- ¡Jacob! – escuché la campanada. Me estremecí; el sonido me atravesó la piel y originó temblores en mis huesos – ¡Oh, maldita sea, vámonos de aquí! ¡Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!  
No le entendí en lo más mínimo, y, por supuesto, tampoco respondí nada. Sin embargo, antes de saber qué era un ¨hospital¨ la roca en la que me apoyé desapareció de debajo de mi cuerpo; sentí el estómago pretendiendo salírseme de la boca y apreté los labios, impidiéndoselo. Ahora el mundo saltaba, ¡genial! Me aferré a quién fuera que me apretaba entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos de nueva cuenta… mi respiración bajó gradualmente de rapidez mientras la persona que me cargaba arribó a un auto y me depositó en el asiento trasero. Tomó mi rostro y lo sacudió, obligándome a observarle.  
- No te duermas, Jacob – ordenó. Me alejé unos centímetros. Identifiqué su rostro sin mucho esfuerzo. Paul – ¿Me has oído?  
- Sí – murmuré.  
Fui consciente de que el auto se movía al notar que los árboles en derredor se asemejaban a enormes manchones cafés y verdes. Me mareaban demasiado, así que paré de verlos. Poco a poco, recuperaba mis capacidades… normales. Rocé con la punta de los dedos la superficie acolchada del asiento y también la de mi ropa: quería asegurarme de que nada dentro de mi cráneo se salió de su posición correcta. Aspiré suavemente y el aroma metálico y salado de la sangre entró en mis fosas nasales. Parpadeé cuatro veces y pude ver con claridad las costuras del recubrimiento de los asientos. Me concentré en mis oídos y el rugido del motor me alcanzó, reconocible.  
Al parecer, todo estaba bien.  
- Paul – hablé en voz baja.  
- Dime – me contestó preocupado y presuroso.  
- Estoy bien.  
Alzó la vista conectando nuestras miradas por medio del espejo retrovisor y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
- No, no lo estás.  
- No moriré, te lo aseguro – insistí. No quería que se alterara por culpa mía.  
- Permíteme dudarlo – bufó – Por favor, repíteme por qué demonios dejé que condujeras la estúpida motocicleta.  
- No lo recuerdo – admití. ¿En qué universo paralelo me aventuré a conducir una motocicleta? – Pero de seguro yo me obstiné hasta que tuviste que acceder. Es mi responsabilidad, no tuya.  
- No tenía que traerte a probar las motos en primer lugar – gruñó – Si hubiera soportado un día más… – suspiró – ahora no estarías por desangrarte.  
- No es tan grave – le recordé – Me han pasado cosas peores.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? – soltó desencantado.  
Levanté el brazo derecho y mostré mi muñeca; Paul hizo una mueca desagradada al ver la cicatriz cruzándola. Me reí de su asombro.  
- ¿Cuándo te ocurrió eso?  
- El día de mi cumpleaños – dije.  
- ¿Vas en serio, Jacob?  
- Muy en serio, Paul.  
- ¿Cómo lograste abrirte la piel así? – un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Me sentía pesado, mareado y, además, adolorido tanto física como emocionalmente. Recordar ese día era como revivir mi inicio del fin personal.  
- En casa de – ¿cómo llamarle ahora? No existía la seguridad de que hubiéramos tenido algo, o los sentimientos fueran mutuos – un amigo – Paul, cómo si no, advirtió mi reticencia.  
- Oh – dijo – Pero – aquella sonrisa pícara pero sombría que me engañaba hizo su aparición nuevamente – ¿cómo?  
- Cristales rotos.  
- Yo sé que hay más – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Quizá.  
- No, no quizá. Lo hay.  
- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – inquirí.  
- Sólo lo sé, Jake.  
Entrecerré los ojos, receloso. Si Paul sabía algo, aunque fuera el detalle más mínimo, de lo que me pasó estando con los Cullen, no habían posibilidades de volverlo a ver. Primera razón: si él creía en todas esas sandeces sobre la tribu Quileute, conocería y compartiría el odio para con ¨los fríos¨; es decir, los Cullen. Segunda razón: aborreciendo a los Cullen, aborrecería a quienquiera que se relacionara con ellos más allá de lo estrictamente requerido; menos enredado: me aborrecería a mí. Conclusión: me odiaría y acercárseme equivaldría a romper una ley. Con todos esos razonamientos en mi cabeza, me alivié. Era imposible que Paul supiera que Edward Cullen fue mi… pareja y casi se convirtió en mi asesino – según las palabras de éste, me quería a su lado por toda la eternidad y, para esto, la sola solución era matarme, aunque, finalmente, sería un estado pasajero –.  
Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, aturdiéndome en el proceso. Me encorvé tratando de recuperar el aliento y, sin percatarme, quité la chamarra enrollada de mi cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, vi tres gotas de sangre ensuciando el asiento. Por acto reflejo, me pegué el trapo a la frente, escociéndome la herida.  
- Estoy manchando tu auto – clamé.  
- ¿Crees que me importa?  
- Uh… ¿sí? – traté.  
- En lo absoluto – me corrigió, afable.  
Bajé la mirada a mi ropa. Tenía grandes manchones de tierra, estaba húmeda a partes y mi camisa parecía la de un carnicero. Me imaginé la expresión horrorizada de Rachel cuando me viera y qué decir de Billy, que me encerraría en mi habitación por desobediente – cuando me caí de la motocicleta de Rebecca, mi hermana le avisó a mi padre y él, por teléfono, me dio una larga charla sobre lo peligrosas que eran las motocicletas, me hizo prometerle que jamás ocuparía una y juró castigarme por tres meses si no hacía caso – el resto de la preparatoria.  
- Llévame a casa – solicité.  
- Voy a llevarte a un hospital.  
- Paul, si llego con esta ropa más tarde, cuando Rachel y Billy regresen a casa, me llevaré el regaño de mi vida, y no quiero eso.  
- No dejaré que te desangres.  
- No pasará – ratifiqué – Ahora, llévame a mi casa.  
Cambió de rumbo con un giro brusco. Estaba enfadado por mi testarudez. Pasé mi brazo libre por mi pecho, envolviéndome. El sopor inicial había concluido y ya no tenía la sombra pesada y arrulladora de la inconciencia cubriéndome la espalda. Lo que más me preocupaba, por muy inverosímil que me pareciera a mí mismo, era que la voz retornara a mi cabeza como segundos después de hacerme el corte.  
Por cierto, ¿cómo logré golpearme la cabeza contra la gran roca? Aceptaba no conducir perfectamente una motocicleta, pero no era para que me estrellara contra la primera cosa que se me atravesara en el camino. Había ocurrido algo antes de chocar o caerme – o lo que fuera que me aventó contra la piedra gigante –, sin embargo, no me acordaba de qué.  
El auto frenó en seco, empujándome al frente. Apenas pude poner una de mis manos en el asiento delantero para no golpearme contra él.  
- No tienes que ser tan rudo – le dije a Paul saliendo de la cabina. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme su casa en lugar de la mía – Bien – solté, irritado – Iré solo a casa – me di la vuelta y emprendí la caminata en dirección a mi casa.  
¡Podía hacerlo solo, muchas gracias!  
- ¿A dónde vas, Jacob? – Paul recargó la espalda en el auto y se cruzó de brazos, sonriente; vanagloriándose de que él no tuvo un accidente mientras conducía y yo me fui de cara al suelo. En ocasiones me desesperaba tanto…  
- A mi casa y, de ahí, al hospital – le aclaré sin detenerme.  
Paul podría ser tanto bueno como malo. Su cabeza era una de las más complicadas con las que me toparía, pero, a veces, dentro de su complejidad, terminaba siendo de lo más predecible y…  
- Detente – me congelé. El tono en el que su voz se oyó, aquella nota de súplica y esperanza tan dulces y dolidas que mostraba recubriéndose de indiferencia, tan temeroso de resultar dañado. No podía resistirme a esa voz. Me desarmaba – Regresa aquí, Jacob – me encontré atendiendo sus palabras, caminando a paso lento y buscando sus ojos tan oscuros como enigmáticos.  
Me tendió una mano cuando me acerqué lo suficiente.  
Aceptar su mano iba a dolerme, ya lo veía venir. Me daba una vista de todo, de lo maravilloso que podría ser, y las posibilidades me tentaban mucho. Pero, por otro lado, Paul se alejaba imprevistamente, confundiéndome, y entonces el miedo me atacaba. Teníamos potencial e inusitadas posibilidades de funcionar juntos, como amigos, como pareja, de la manera que fuera. Sólo faltaba que Paul me permitiera acercarme, que me dijera el más ínfimo de sus secretos para descifrar por mí mismo los restantes.  
- Jacob – dijo.  
En respuesta, tomé su mano.  
- ¿Entonces? – suspiré – ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?  
- Tú dijiste que no querías que Billy y Rachel vieran tu aspecto de sádico asesino tras una cacería fructuosa – fruncí los labios en señal de desacuerdo. Sádico asesino, ¿en serio? – Yo sólo cumplo tus deseos.  
- Oh, claro – resoplé.  
Estando dentro de su casa, me apresuré a hacer lo que me dictó: tomar una camisa de su armario, limpiarme en el baño y ponerme su ropa para irnos al hospital lo más rápido que pudiéramos. Me las apañé para no manchar algo en su amplia e iluminada habitación con mi chamarra ensangrentada o mi mano repleta de sangre coagulada. Me hice de una de sus camisas más pequeñas – que no por ser la más chica en su closet me quedaría bien –.  
Me metí al baño, me quité la chaqueta de la cabeza y examiné la herida. La sangre tibia que brotó minutos atrás había creado una costra repugnante en mi frente y mejilla derecha. Abrí el grifo de un manotazo, harto de no saber qué me arrastró a esa apariencia mugrienta. Usé las porciones de tela limpias que tenía mi chamarra para retirar la sangre con un poco de agua. Aseando el área del corte vi que éste era menos largo de lo que preví. Ese detalle minúsculo me alegró aún más minúsculamente.  
Ya sin sangre gelatinosa pegada a mi rostro, me saqué la camisa.  
En Forks, la temperatura baja, el cielo nublado y la lluvia era algo normal, hasta esperado y cotidiano para los que vivíamos ahí. Odié que fuera de esa manera al sacarme la remera, pues, irremediablemente, mi cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta al frío viento pegándome en la piel descubierta. En momentos como este echaba de menos Hawái.  
Extendí frente a mí la camisa de Paul… era ridículo pensar en ponérmela, ¡era un montón de tallas más grande que yo! Me vería como un niño de cinco años poniéndose la ropa de su hermano de quince. Ese hilo de pensamientos me llevó a pensar en Paul como mi hermano por efímeros segundos. Y fue un tortura; Paul, mi hermano mayor – decirlo en mi cabeza resultaba aborrecible, engorroso – .Gracias al cielo Paul llevaba el apellido Tyson tras su nombre.  
- Oh, tú la tienes – escuché a mis espaldas. Bajé la camisa… tuve completamente claro que aquel sobrecogedor y calinoso movimiento en mi bajo vientre, en mis entrañas, no sucedió por obra del clima, sino por la imagen increíble de Paul recargado sobre su costado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos flexionados sobre el pecho y su torso de piel dorada exhibiéndose descaradamente.  
El día que me lo encontré en casa de Christopher – no lo iba a negar – disfruté de lo bien que se veía con la camisa de color claro amoldándose a su cuerpo trabajado, a los músculos firmes y apetecibles de su abdomen. La noche de ese día, para mi mente fantasiosa, ayudada por el hecho de que dormí abrazado a Paul, un hombre asombrosamente guapo, se acabó en un sinfín de diversas fantasías – en general, sobre las muchas posibilidades de cómo sería su cuerpo bajo la ropa –, incluida la del lobo platinado.  
- ¿Te… tener qué? – inquirí, mi voz fluyendo a duras penas.  
- La camisa. Estaba buscándola en el armario – aclaró.  
- Puedo dártela si quieres – en mi fuero interno, pedí que me dijera que no.  
Estaba pensando en Paul, mi amigo, indebidamente. Pero el detalle no me parecía relevante teniéndolo medio desnudo frente a mí; y no me importaba pese a que debería hacerlo, y mucho. Me lubriqué la garganta, nervioso, y me dispuse a colocarme la camisa antes de cometer algún acto irracional. Agaché la cabeza, acomodándome la prenda.  
- La ensuciarás – me detuvo Paul. Lo sentí avanzar hacia mí, sus pasos resonando fuerte en mi cabeza.  
De repente, asombrándome, estaba justo detrás de mí, su pecho en demasía cercano a mi espalda. Mi piel se estremeció, a gusto con la calidez reconfortante tocándola. Mis dedos se tensaron, aferrados al borde del lavabo. Paul extendió un brazo y tomó mi chaqueta arruinada, abrió el grifo, empapando la tela que se había salvado. Pasó el improvisado paño por mi cuello. Me mordí el labio inferior en un intento de que las sensaciones que me invadieron no se reflejaran en mi rostro. Paul no podía saber que me gustaba – ignoré el recuerdo de la voz de Edward gritándome y unos labios ardientes contra los míos – o mi relación con él se terminaría y nada en mí estaba preparado para ese suceso.  
El paño se retiró y pude tranquilizarme una nimiedad porque Paul aún me tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo inamovible y el lavabo de cerámica.  
- Gracias – dije bajito, pensando que lo que fuera que lo mantuvo en su lugar se esfumaría y me vería liberado de la prisión tentadora de sus brazos.  
Pero no sucedió como esperé. Sus manos, callosas y pesadas, se posaron en mis hombros. Mis músculos, todos y cada uno, se pudieron rígidos ante el simple toque. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos tentando la zona de mi clavícula, transitando por la línea clara que creaba el hueso. Rehuí de mirar el espejo y encontrarme con su semblante.  
Las manos bajaron a mis brazos, acariciando con una mezcla chocante de parsimonia y ansiedad, y pararon en los codos, enredándose en ellos unos segundos. A la par del movimiento sinuoso de sus extremidades, su respiración calinosa soplaba en mi nuca. Rozó las líneas azules en mis muñecas. Me encogí cuando estuvo a punto de palpar mi cicatriz y le escuché chasquear la lengua, malhumorado.  
Consideré apartarlo de un empujón y salvarme. La cicatriz, esa cicatriz, era una marca horrible que me aterraba contemplar. Mi mente viajaba a Jasper instantáneamente al verla y la cara encantadora de él me transportaba al recuerdo de los cristales enterrados en mi carne, a Carlisle retirándolos y cosiendo la abertura, a las palabras que le dije, a horas más tarde mientras abría algunos de mis regalos y Edward me estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Oír su voz era algo absolutamente distinto a sentirlo besarme o tocarme. Esa clase de memorias me dolían más que las restantes. Su voz – que, me repetí, en realidad era mi mente delirante – podía gritarme, regañarme, decir que me aborrecía, y no me sentiría ofendido o lastimado. Quizá era verdad. Pero si pronunciaba una sola palabra cariñosa, un solo ¨te amo¨ o ¨eres mi vida¨, me desmoronaría progresiva y penosamente.  
- Jacob – murmuró Paul junto a mi oído, espabilándome de modo extraordinario: sonó grave, sugestivo y en verdad atrayente.  
Me olvidé de Edward en un santiamén y me apreté contra el cuerpo de Paul, su cadera rozando mi espalda baja. Sentí una extraña sensación hormigueante recorrerme y me estremecí. Con ganas de más, repetí el movimiento, restregándome descaradamente contra él. Mi acción seguro se veía obscena desde otro punto de vista, pero no me importó; se sentía demasiado bien como para fijarme en el alrededor o pensar en la probabilidades de que estuviera dando un espectáculo increíble en privado. El calor, la dureza, el aroma. Todo en él me tenía maravillado, hechizado, y, aunque lo quisiera, no podría apartarme o salir un ínfimo instante del encanto. Volví a impulsarme hacia atrás. Paul gruño, ronco, contenido.  
- Quieto – dijo. Acaté la orden como si fuera un cadete y él mi general. Me ponía nervioso, intranquilo, tenerlo así de cerca y no poder tocar, pero me refrenaría.  
Posó su mandíbula en la curva que formaban mi cuello y hombro. Ladeé la cabeza, dándole algo de espacio inconscientemente. Su respiración calinosa me rozaba un costado del rostro y sus manos aún asían las mías, atándolas al lugar que decidió les correspondía.  
Caí en cuenta de algo de lo más obvio: ambos estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Igualmente rememoré que casi me desangro por medio de una fea rajada en mi frente, pero, por supuesto, me importó mucho menos.  
- Tu cuello – murmuró. Lo interpreté de inmediato y le hice más espacio para que se moviera cómo y cuánto deseara. Y ojalá fuera cómo yo lo deseaba durante el tiempo que yo lo deseaba.  
Sus labios acariciaron la piel sensible de mi nuca y avanzaron parsimoniosamente hasta un lado de mi cuello, permaneciendo aledaños al hueso de mi clavícula. Mis músculos se contrajeron cuando mordió con sutileza, atrapando entre sus dientes un parte chiquita en la que parecía que mis terminaciones nerviosas se conectaban. Exhaló, el aire caliente me erizó la piel, y se trasladó a un punto justo sobre la yugular. Besó la zona, abrió la boca y chupó fuerte. Ineludible y ruidosamente, gemí. Se sentía… raro, inesperado, delicioso. Sensaciones como ésta me eran ajenas; no recordaba nada respecto a lo fascinado que me dejaban, a cómo me hacían temblar. Y las caricias de Paul las percibía maravillosas, insuperables y hechizantes.  
Húmedo. Erótico. Candente.  
Se separó con un sonido de succión. Descubrí mis ojos – ni me percaté de haberlos cerrado – y reparé, gracias al espejo frente a nosotros, en la gran y rojiza marca que imprimió en mi dermis. Más tarde la marca se tornaría oscura y esa sonrisa preciosa y pícara ondulando los labios de Paul se ampliaría, lo presentí. Mientras no sucedía, observé el próximamente revelador moratón y luego mi cara: pómulos enrojecidos, ojos vidriosos y labios hinchados por ser mordidos. Lucía como si, en lugar de sólo estarme retorciendo entre sus brazos de acero – gimiendo, tiritando… –, hubiera estado participando en un acto tan antiguo como la humanidad misma – es decir, sexo – y Paul, mi tan temperamental, dominante y provocador Paul, no me permitiera alcanzar el… orgasmo; y él sería capaz de torturarme así, desde luego.  
Me avergoncé de mis propios pensamientos.  
Paul volvió a pegar labios y piel e hizo otro chupetón, volviendo el primero más grande y manifiesto. Jadeé y gemí, frustrado; quería besarlo, quería agarrar su cabello entre mis manos y chupar sus labios. Quería tocarlo tanto y de tantas maneras que no me contuve más y me debatí dentro de su agarre en un intento fracasado de liberarme.  
- Quédate quieto, Jacob – gruñó Paul contra mi oreja.  
- No quiero – expresé  
En un instante, me dio la vuelta, sus dedos apresando mis muñecas. Tuve que alzar la vista para ver su rostro y… mi boca se secó y pareció como si me estrangularan por lo cerrada que sentí la garganta. Un hambre irrefrenable e inquietante nació en mí. Tardé un rato en procesar lo que pasó en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo por más sencillo de discernir que fuera: excitación. Por primera vez en toda mi vida acepté que deseaba a alguien con toda porción de mi mente y cuerpo, sin tapujos ni engañando o engañándome, admití que lo desea, lo ansiaba. Y quizá mi anhelo era más del que debería, quizá ambicionaba más de lo merecido o de lo que Paul me daría. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo una fracción de segundo, repasé los pliegues de su piel, cada curva y línea de sus facciones y suspiré, disimulando. No había nada que pudiera hacer ya… él era tan, tan guapo.  
- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió, retándome. El tono que utilizó contenía tres cosas: una parte de reto, otra de desconcierto y una de petición silenciosa. Era inútil pretender descubrir cuál era la petición, por eso me rendí a descifrarla desde el inicio.  
¿Qué era lo que yo quería? Pese al miedo y duda, sabía a la perfección cual era mi deseo en ese momento. Lo quería a él contra mí, empujándome, sacudiéndome. Lo quería rozando mi piel y la suya, besándola y mordisqueándola. Lo quería a él dentro de mi cuerpo, brindándome placer y haciéndome perder la cordura. Lo quería acariciar, besarlo y relegarle tal cantidad desmesurada de gozo que lo único que deseara fuera a mí, como yo a él.  
Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.  
- A ti – contesté, ahogado.  
Paul sonrió, escéptico, desconfiado e insatisfecho. Mi respuesta le irritó. Me miró, intenso, intentando transmitirme algo, y su mirada negruzca perdió brillo. Entrecerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y me dijo, intransigente:  
- No, no me quieres – soltó mis muñecas y afianzó de la barbilla – No me quieres, ¿de acuerdo? – permanecí inmóvil. Paul decidió no discutir más – Bien. Ahora, ponte la camisa. El corte que te hiciste – se alejó de mí y murmuró algo que solamente él pudo oír – no es tan grave como creí, así que yo lo curaré. Te espero abajo.  
Y salió de la habitación, dejándome ahí.  
Me concentré en hacer lo que dijo para no sentir con claridad el tremendo frío que amenazó con llegarme a los huesos – rememoré que, en mi sonambulismo indeseado, nunca sentía frío, calor o algo –. Regresé a pararme frente al espejo. Tanteé con la punta de los dedos el cardenal en mi cuello. Escocía. Lavé los restos de saliva que se me quedaron en la piel y me coloqué la camisa.  
Actué lo más normal posible estando solo. Intenté eliminar de mi mente las palabras de Paul; y, de algún modo, funcionó, pues las suprimí, quedándome exclusivamente con el recuerdo estremecedor de su boca succionando para crear el moratón.  
Al bajar, encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mesa del comedor. Y Paul… él fumaba. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, sus codos afincados en la mesa y entre sus dedos un cigarrillo encendido producía humo. Le vi de mal modo. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba por la cabeza? De entre todos sus gustos arriesgados – exceptuando saltar del acantilado –, que fumara me desagradó más. Lo mataría con lentitud, acabándolo desde dentro, y eso yo no podía pararlo.  
Con una seña, me indicó que me sentara a su lado, dándole la cara. Destapó la caja metálica y sacó de ella una botella con agua oxigenada, algodón y otras cosillas que pasé por alto. No dijo nada y puso el cigarrillo en sus labios. Me lo imaginé contado en su motocicleta negra, con la chaqueta de cuero puesta y el cigarrillo afianzado con la boca. De nuevo, la garganta se me cerró de improviso y la llama ardiente, casi dolorosa, de deseo en mi interior se acrecentó. Paul podría mostrarse así ante mí y bien obtener cualquier cosa que me pidiera, por más estúpida que fuera. Hice una mueca al caer en cuenta de que, sí, él podría tener cualquier cosa de mí si se lo proponía e intentaba con energía.  
Me concentré en la presión amable del algodón empapado en agua oxigenada que Paul pasó por la herida en mi frente e intenté ignorar el vívido recuerdo de su pecho firme y caliente contra mi espalda desnuda. Paul repitió el proceso de limpiado dos veces y usó pequeñas banditas de tela adhesiva para mantener cerrado el corte. Siguiendo sin hablar, guardó las cosas en el botiquín, encajó la tapa de éste, se levantó y fue a dejar la caja a donde quiera que perteneciera. Con lo acontecido en minutos previos, no me interesaba saber dónde demonios guardaba el botiquín.  
Sin nada más que hacer, me paré y me fui a la sala. Ocupé asiento en el sillón de tres plazas frente al televisor y recogí los pies sobre el mueble. Alcancé el control remoto y encendí el aparato. Lo puse a un volumen bajo, tanto que pudiera oír en la lejanía el sonido de los pasos de Paul, que estaba en la segunda planta, y cambié los canales sin real interés en ponerme a ver algún programa. Suspiré cuando noté que había pasado una hora sin que Paul se apareciera frente a mí. Pero no podía hacer nada más que aguardar porque estaba claro que irme causaría más problemas, muchos más problemas además del otro montón que aún no nos molestaban. Puse el mentón entre mis rodillas y me abracé a mis piernas, cómodo por fin. Dejé que el televisor emitiera un episodio nuevo de una serie animada que yo acostumbraba ver tiempo antes. Actualmente, no me acordaba ni de un poco de la trama.  
En realidad, no recordaba mucho de muchas cosas. Y la falta de memorias iniciaba un día después de mi último cumpleaños. Todo cuánto viví a partir de entonces lo tenía en la cabeza como un borrón, como niebla y lluvia y frío. No me era posible saber con exactitud en qué momento me pareció que recordar no era buena idea, que no valía la pena, pero, con intención, cerré mi mente a las sensaciones, a los sentimientos, a lo que me hacía recordar quiénes eran los Cullen. Y esto no era más que todo lo que me rodeaba. Cada lugar en varios kilómetros a la redonda me traía recuerdos de Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmeth, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme. Desde la Push y Forks hasta Arizona y Seattle. Me sentía atrapado en el pasado, encerrado en una bruma espesa y sofocante. Y no me gustaba en lo absoluto.  
Una de las pocas brillantes ideas que había tenido era planear mi regreso a Hawái. Hacía poco tiempo estaba considerándolo, muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, le posibilidad de irme lejos – y quizá a un lugar diferente a Hawái – me tentaba. Estaba a ocho meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad y a aún menos de graduarme de la preparatoria. Si ponía como excusa el querer estudiar en otro estado del país o ir al extranjero, mi escapatoria la tenía clara. Lo que me interesaba, lo que en verdad me tenía preocupado en ese aspecto, era que sí tenía una nueva, sólida y sumamente seductora atadura: Paul. Él no estaba pensando en regresar a sus estudios en unos buenos dos años, ya me lo había dicho, y, si fuera de otra manera, si estuviera dispuesto a ingresar en alguna universidad que se encontrara lejos, yo podría convencerlo de que fuera conmigo a otro sitio.  
Me gustaría mucho, demasiado, empezar en otro país a su lado. Se me haría sumamente más fácil y agradable. Además, la idea de tener a Paul viviendo conmigo, tocándome como hacía no más de dos horas, con su piel candente pegada a la mía y sus labios ásperos succionando las zonas sensibles… me estremecí ante la sola posibilidad, pero también me amonesté a mí mismo por anhelar a Paul como lo anhelaba. No debía, estaba mal, en verdad mal, y, lo peor, era que no me importaba con tal de tenerlo conmigo. Era un delicioso e incorrecto placer, y no porque ambos fuéramos hombres, sino por aquella parte de él mismo que Paul me ocultaba; la oscura, la peligrosa e intimidante. Y me causaba miedo no saber el alcance de ese mal encerrado, me amedrentaba no ser capaz de soportar lo que me costaría querer comprenderlo… y, no obstante, estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo ello. Quería a Paul, y esto era muy estúpido desde el vamos, y quería saber por qué ahora era así. Si se daba el caso de que yo no le gustara, cosa casi imposible por cómo me tocó estando en la segunda planta, me sería algo difícil superarlo, pero no dolería mucho.  
Sólo esperaba no enamorarme o todos mis planes estarían tan jodidos como yo.  
Perdido en mis pensamientos, escuché las pisadas de Paul hasta que él estuvo en la cocina, a menos de diez metros de mí. De repente nervioso, me encogí en mi sitio y apreté mis piernas con los brazos. No sabía qué esperar de un roce más en el día… dudaba mucho que saliera algo beneficioso, pero, tratándose de Paul, no podía asegurar nada. Siempre tan impredecible y misterioso, siempre confundiéndome y alterándome.  
Inevitablemente, temblé al ver de soslayo su silueta atravesando el umbral que conectaba la cocina y la sala y me arrinconé en el sillón al notar su intención de sentarse. Su peso movió el mueble, su presencia me movió a mí. Internamente, me felicité por decidir encender el televisor y dejarlo en un canal en el que sí estaba transmitiéndose un programa lo suficientemente interesante como para que Paul creyera que estaba viéndolo. Mi nerviosismo sería peor de haber total silencio. Igual me alivió haberme sentado en el sillón de tres plazas para que existiera un considerable trecho entre su cuerpo y el mío. Quería tocarlo, por supuesto, pero el momento no era adecuado para hacerlo. Primero había que arreglar la pequeña disputa y aclarar los puntos básicos de nuestra relación. Si él no quería hablar, yo comenzaría la plática. Agallas era lo que menos me faltaba.  
- Paul…  
- Lo siento – habló al mismo tiempo que yo, interrumpiéndome.  
- ¿Q-qué? – me trabé.  
- Lo siento – repitió – Por todo. Por la herida en tu frente, por los moratones causados por la caída, por lo que te hice estando arriba… en fin, por no darte más que problemas.  
- Yo… Paul, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasó en la motocicleta – y yo tampoco, según lo que tenía entendido – Ha sido un descuido – vacilé un poco; en realidad no conocía las razones de mi escandalosa caída – y, bueno, sólo dejará una cicatriz. No es como si no tuviera muchas ya. Para mí no es nada.  
- Para mi es mucho. Lo que menos quiero es dañarte… maldita sea, me he estado rompiendo la cabeza con eso durante mucho tiempo y todavía no sé qué hacer para evitarlo.  
- Tú no me has lastimado, Paul. Fue un accidente.  
- Esto – extendió uno de sus brazos y alcanzó a rozar mi hombro. Me puse rígido mientras sus dedos tanteaban mi piel en busca del muy grande y llamativo chupetón –… esto no es un maldito accidente – tragué dificultosamente y, deseoso, me incliné un poco contra su mano.  
- Si no… si no hubiera querido que me hicieras eso, créeme que ahora mismo no estaría en esta casa, sentado a tu lado.  
- Ese es el problema. No deberías querer que haga cosas como esa.  
- No puedo… evitarlo. Y no lo digo por tener una excusa… es verdad que no encuentro la manera de dejar de querer lo que quiero.  
- Lo que quieres – dijo experimentalmente, examinando cada palabra en su cabeza. Tras un momento, continuó: – Lo que quieres no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es lo que yo quiero de ti, Jacob. Igualmente tengo complicaciones a la hora de decidir que está bien que quiera y qué no lo está. Tengo deseos posibles pero indebidos.  
- Te entiendo – salió de mi boca en un instante – Desde hace un tiempo, mi vida no se ha regido por más que deseos indebidos, por añorar cosas que no debo, por querer probar un poco de lo prohibido.  
- Prohibido – repitió – Es una muy buena palabra para este caso, he de admitir. Pero sigue sin ser una justificación y, si lo fuera, no sería válida. No hay excusas… – lo dijo apenas percatándose – No hay excusas – ratificó – y por eso mismo es mejor que alguno de los dos, o ambos, haga algo. Por supuesto, me toca a mí actuar primero ya que fui yo quién forzó las cosas y las llevó hasta este punto.  
- ¿Con ¨actuar¨ a qué te refieres?  
- Lo más razonable sería cortar lazos contigo – se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo – Sería bueno que no habláramos, que no volviéramos a contactarnos, que me olvidaras y yo te olvidara a ti – giró su rostro en mi dirección y sonrió – Pero yo no soy nada razonable, Jake, así que hazlo tú o pagaremos las consecuencias más adelante. Si tú te mantienes lejos, si tú me obligas a retroceder, no sucederá nada. No te pasará nada, y estaré bien con ello.  
Me solté las piernas y puse en pie. Miré hacia abajo y vi su gran camisa cubriéndome y sentí el olor que expedía, esa fragancia picante e intensa que me mareaba. No sabía si era puro deseo carnal, si lo único que me alteraba era frustración sexual o alguna cosa relacionada, pero Paul… oh, Paul me parecía magnífico. Sentí la mirada de éste en mí y avancé unos pasos, quedando frente a él, tocando sus rodillas un poco.  
- No sé en qué mundo me crees capaz de eso – le dije – pero, Paul, no lo haré por nada en el universo – y, sin más, con adrenalina fluyendo, pensamientos en pausa y miedo ante el posible rechazo, me lancé contra él. Abrí las piernas con la intención de sentarme en sus muslos y estiré mis brazos, agarrándome a su cuello. Me hice de sus labios con un choque duro, ardiente, y no me detuve. De todos modos, si me tiraba a un lado, habría podido disfrutar de un beso. No correspondido, pero un beso y no solo la fantasía de tenerlo.  
Con nadie más me había atrevido a algo así, pero esos ¨más¨ ya tenían poca o nula relevancia. En este momento, quería a Paul y nada más; tanto, que jadeé cuando me vi siendo apresado por sus musculosos brazos. Su abrazo se tornó posesivo, desesperado, como un acto reflejo ante el temor de la pérdida, y no me resistí a esa fuerza. Sus dedos se apretaron en mis costados, su boca se movió sobre la mía y su respiración caliente me calentó las mejillas; pero no tanto como el hecho de estarlo besando. Era consciente de cuánto me tiritaban las rodillas y de lo exageradamente alterante que me era estar tan cercano a su cuerpo, sin embargo, aguanté esas sensaciones desconcertantes con tal de seguir sintiéndolo coordinarse conmigo. Era como si quisiéramos exactamente lo mismo, como si todo el tiempo de preámbulo nuestras mentes se pusieran de acuerdo y ahora hiciéramos tal cual lo que ambos queríamos.  
Se separó de mis labios, sus brillantes ojos negros con las pupilas dilatadas, y susurró, su voz rasposa en un tono bajo:  
- Ten en cuenta que ya no hay retorno. Haré lo que me plazca.  
- No eres el único que no va a detenerse.  
Me sonrió con un dejo de perversión habitual y volvió a besarme a la par que sus manos bajaban por mi cintura y espalda baja hasta encontrarse con mi trasero y apretarlo. Salté, incrédulo, y apreté los puños.  
- Paul…  
- No hay retorno, ya te lo dije. Desde aquí, lo que te haga es responsabilidad tuya por darme el permiso. Pero, Jacob, no te espantes… no será doloroso, todo lo contrario – prometió, divertido, juguetón. Pegó su boca a mi mandíbula y mordió suavemente, incitándome. Puse las manos en su pecho, moviéndome dificultosamente entre el escaso espacio entre ambos, y pareció tranquilizarse. A penas un poco, pero lo hizo.  
Tomando en cuenta lo que planeaba decir, debería estar avergonzado, no obstante, sintiendo la dureza levantándose en la entrepierna de Paul, lo primero en mi cabeza era advertirle de que yo nunca había mantenido relaciones con nadie. No tenía experiencia alguna. Paul, no conociendo mi situación, se abalanzó para atacar mi cuello.  
- Si me escucharas un momento, Paul…  
- Puedo escucharte perfectamente mientras hago esto – atrapó entre los dientes mi piel y succionó. Me estremecí, agradado, y no tuve la fuerza de voluntad para rehusarme. En su lugar, aproveché su declaración para decir lo que me correspondía:  
- Yo no estado con nadie de este modo antes – revelé – No sé casi nada – paró en seco, atraído por mis palabras.  
- Entonces… – creó el suspenso deteniéndose unos segundos – eres virgen, Jake.  
- Es molesto que lo digas así, no soy una chica, pero sí, lo soy.  
- ¿Acaso crees que me fastidia? – inquirió.  
- Quizá.  
- En lo absoluto. Me gusta la idea de ser yo quien te muestre lo maravilloso que es el sexo.  
- No entiendo cómo pasamos de una discusión a estar hablando de sexo, de tener sexo.  
- No debe ser hoy, sería bueno para ti esperar, prepararte mentalmente para toda esa mierda de dejar de ser casto.  
- Casto – me reí – Tampoco eres la primera persona a la que beso o toco, Paul.  
Habiendo superado la fase de incomodidad y miedo, no me esperé afrontar su lado temperamental y me sorprendió verlo fruncir el ceño.  
- Hay cosas que es mejor guardarse, Jacob. Y eso que acabas de decir es una de esas cosas. No quiero saber qué has hecho o con quién has estado románticamente. No me digas nada sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo, pero, a cambio, tampoco que hables de con quién has estado tú – ya tenía suficiente con saber que hubo otros u otras antes de mí en su vida amorosa y sexual, no me apetecía torturarme con conocer los detalles. Además, era lo mejor para nuestra inusual e imperfecta relación.  
- De acuerdo – aceptó aún con mala cara – Ahora, si no te molesta quedarte esta noche, vamos a la cama.  
Miré a la ventana y ver el exterior oscuro me impresionó. ¿Cómo se me pasaba tan rápido el tiempo? Lo pasé por alto al comprender el significado de lo dicho por Paul.  
- ¿Dormir juntos?  
- Suenas miedoso. Pero no te atacaré mientras duermas, respeto que no estés preparado y no quiero perderme la oportunidad de enseñarte juegos interesantes que no llevan al sexo directamente.  
- ¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido con algún fetiche que deba saber?  
- No precisamente, Jake, pero si hay ciertas cosas que me diferencian de los otros chicos que has conocido.  
Y no dudé de su afirmación.  
Paul me conduciría por un camino peligroso y complicado, me instruiría en cosas que completamente nuevas e introduciría a un aspecto de las relaciones que no había tocado con Edward o Raymond. También, su misterioso secreto podría ser parte de lo que viviría a su lado.  
Entonces, como una epifanía, comprendía que no se necesitaba implicar amor para descubrir experiencias íntimas porque, en ese mismo momento, sería capaz de llegar hasta el final con Paul, de dejarme llevar por toda la noche y despertar con las ganas de continuar aprendiendo. Y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo estando absolutamente convencido de no amarlo, estando cien por ciento seguro de no haberme enamorado.  
Lo que se me venía encima sería diferente a lo ya vivido. Ya no era asunto de ser pareja, de ser novios, para avanzar, sino de aventurarse de la mano del otro y complacer nuestras ansias. Servir de alivio para el otro. Para él, yo sería como un escape al deseo y, para mí, él sería como una distracción a todo lo que atormentaba mi cabeza.  
Acostado en la cama de Paul, con éste dormido, evoqué el rostro de Edward, su ridícula excelencia, su asombrosa belleza, el sutil pero encantador brillo malicioso de sus ojos color ámbar, la dulce melodía de su voz aterciopelada y, con todos los recuerdos aglomerados justo en frente de mis ojos, con una opresión dolorosa en el pecho, uno de mis más grandes temores, que también era un consuelo de alguna forma sólo comprensible para mí, se vio corroborado…  
Sin importar la ausencia, la distancia y el conocimiento de que él ya no sentía algo por mí, lo amaba. Admití, recostado junto a la calinosa piel de Paul, que mi corazón aún palpitaba velozmente ante el vago recuerdo de su piel helada, de sus labios con sabor a dulce, que mi cuerpo se encontraba bajo estremecimientos deliciosamente lacerantes si me acordaba de sus susurrantes declaraciones de amor.  
Amaba con todo mi descorazonado ser a Edward Cullen. Lo amaba tanto que me dolía no poder decírselo. Él no me amaba, ya lo sabía al derecho y al revés, pero me habría tranquilizado decirle cara a cara mis sentimientos, confesárselo de las mil y una formas que nunca lo hice. En susurros, a gritos, con palabras escritas en una carta o, simplemente, necesariamente, con palabras tranquilas y francas.  
La urgencia de decírselo, más la frustración de no saber en qué lugar se encontraba, me obligaron a levantarme de la cama y salir al balcón en busca de aire fresco. El viento me erizó la piel y sentir la oscuridad rodearme estando solo, en lugar de incomodarme, se sintió como un refugio, se sintió familiar. Edward era como la noche para mí, fue mi visitante nocturno, y estuvo conmigo como la luna: vigilante pero no hostigoso, luminoso pero no en exceso y tan, tan frío que era increíble pensar que su toque fuera agradable.  
Me retracté de los pensamientos que tuve esa tarde. Paul no era lo único que yo quería, Edward también era un deseo. Un deseo que por un año fue realidad pero que acabó como cualquier sueño alucinante. Un deseo tan poderoso que me llevaba a hacerme un ovillo porque jamás se cumpliría, porque no había la más mínima probabilidad de que sucediera.  
Paul entonces me pareció cada vez menos bello, cada vez menos atrayente, con menos encanto y atractivo. Su hechizo era temporal, insuficiente para controlarme siempre, mientras el de Edward era eterno e irrompible.  
Antes de atravesar cualquier peligro, fui a cerrar la puerta que daba al balcón para que Paul no alcanzara a captar nada. Regresé a mi sitio cerca de la baranda y me senté en el suelo, mis piernas cruzadas, y respiré profundo, colmándome los pulmones del aroma del bosque en derredor.  
- Te amo, Edward.  
Y, abatido, sintiéndome destrozado y solo, lloré.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado trabajando en mejorar mi promedio y otro proyecto que será próximamente publicado aquí y en mis cuentas de otras páginas :)

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.


End file.
